Ma place
by elinska
Summary: AU - Tony et Loki se sont rencontrés bien avant Iron Man et ont développé une relation particulière qui les mènera à fonder une famille, la leur, où chacun aurait sa place.


Synopsis : AU - Tony et Loki se sont rencontrés bien avant Iron Man et ont développé une relation particulière qui les mènera à fonder une famille, la leur, où chacun aurait sa place.

Hello Beauties ! Je reviens d'entre les morts pour vous servir un petit Iron Frost resté au congélo pendant quelques temps ! Il a été écrit il a un petit moment, mais j'ai récemment prit mon courage à deux mains, relu et corriger ce fouillis, invité ma meilleure amie et ma beta Thedevilofsong à relire à son tour quand elle en aurait le temps, puis fait encore une autre relecture, puis encore une petite dernière il y a moins d'une heure pour poster... ceci.

C'est sans prétention, j'aime beaucoup ce couple (je lisais du Iron Frost avant de regard Thor ou Avenger...), et j'avais envie d'ajouter mon grain de sel au fandom ! Parce que j'avais envie ! Nah ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Miami ne lui avait jamais aussi semblé aussi belle que ce soir de pluie. Le ciel noir faisait ressortir les enseignes colorées éclairant les visages des passants à cette heure tardive. Le ciel pleurait, milliers de gouttelettes illuminées qui venaient mourir sur la dureté du béton, la froideur des imperméables et l'humidité des cheveux. Lui-même avait abandonné l'idée de se protéger de l'averse, malgré le parapluie hors de prix qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main de temps à autre. Les lumières se reflétaient sur ses lunettes, hors de prix elles aussi. Les têtes se retournaient sur son passage, il n'avait cure. Il devinait son garde du corps quelques mètres derrière, prêt à intervenir s'il le devait, mais laissant sa liberté à son employeur. La joie de ce dernier le faisait évoluer rapidement entre les passants, d'un pas bondissant, ne portant pas attention à ceux qu'il bousculait, aux autres qui l'appelaient.

Non. Il voulait juste avancer, marcher un peu.

Il avait dû abandonner une fête.

Certainement deux ou trois jeunes femmes en transe sur un canapé et des hommes d'affaires attendant pour parler économie, mais peu importait. Il y retournerait bien à un moment où un autre, et bien avant le lever de jour. Il n'avait pas encore bu, emporté par une joie euphorique qu'il n'expliquait pas.

Certainement la liberté qui l'enivrait.

Le plaisir simple d'être éveillé, marchant sous la pluie froide de novembre, au milieu des néons et des gens.

Tel un gosse dans un magasin de jouets aussi vaste que le monde.

Il sauta dans une flaque, s'amusant des cris indignés, des autres choqués, se moquant du cuir des ses chaussures qui menaçait de s'abîmer, de sentir l'eau glacée remonter le long de sa jambe, imbibant ce qui devait être un pantalon de luxe. Il était riche, insensiblement riche et détaché de tout cela. Il était libre, libre d'être inconscient, libre d'être seul. Libéré de tout, sauf d'être Tony Stark.

Son regard vagabondait, sautant de visage en visage, les oubliant de sitôt : trop nombreux, trop communs, trop tout. Des milliers de regards qu'il croisait sans voir, d'iris qu'il sondait furtivement, sans en avoir l'intention.

Deux yeux verts se gravèrent alors dans son esprit, deux émeraudes ardentes qui le firent se retourner, bien après qu'il l'ait dépassé. Il la vit, comme personne ne semblait le faire, s'immobilisant pour mieux la regarder. Elle lui sourit, pas d'un air séducteur comme elles le faisaient toutes. Des lèvres retroussées, involontairement charmeuses, qui s'étiraient sur des joues pâles, dans un sourire qui semblait vrai. Tony le lui rendit au triple, euphorique de pouvoir l'approcher, l'aborder, ouvrant son parapluie pour l'accueillir au-dessous.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Tony Stark à votre service. »

Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler : un visage quelque peu anguleux, front trop haut et large, nez aquilin. Mais des yeux perçant, brillants comme deux joyaux au centre d'un drap de satin, encadrés de la moire sombre de ses cheveux qui semblaient avoir été miraculeusement épargnés par la pluie. Elle ne lui semblait pas commune, ces yeux qu'il n'avait jamais croisés, qui entravaient sa liberté sans qu'il ne s'en soucie. Libre de pouvoir l'aborder, libre de pouvoir la dévorer, libre de ne jamais laisser passer un cas si peu commun. Il se sentait gonflé d'orgueil d'avoir trouvé une perle au milieu de cailloux informes.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dehors par ce temps ?

_Ce qui vous y amène. »

Il rit. Un accent slave à n'en pas douter, une pointe d'acidité mais Tony adorait sa réponse.

« Le destin a décidé de nous faire nous rencontrer à n'en pas douter. Un verre ? »

Elle sourit, visiblement enchantée, pas autant que lui cependant. Peut-être une fanatique un peu moins empotée que les autres, une femme commune qui avait su entraver sa liberté pour qu'il approche, par la ruse, une délicieuse ruse qu'il félicitait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule nue et la conduisit jusqu'à un bar, s'étonnant momentanément de ne pas voir le garde du corps le suivre.

Tant pis.

Il poussa la porte du bar, et demanda deux verres. Deux Whisky, il y avait deux langues à délier. Les communs l'ignorèrent, il se félicita de son choix de bar. Accompagnant d'un geste et du regard, la démarche féminine de sa compagne atypique. Elle s'assit en face de lui, silencieusement et lui se demandant à quoi elle pensait. Ses yeux trahissaient une intelligence certaine mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir en faire étalage, du moins pas encore. Souriant et joueur, il entama la discussion, sa main venant se perdre sur la manche droite de sa rencontre. Il rencontra une matière dont il ignorait la composition encore, cette idée lui donna des frissons.

L'inconnu, sombre charmeur furtif qui l'attirait dangereusement.

Il lui demanderait de quoi était faite cette robe, mais pas tout de suite, il savait que l'occasion se présenterait d'elle-même.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom. C'est la première chose à faire quand on rencontre quelqu'un, la gourmanda-t-il.

_Sauf quand on attend de l'autre de voir s'il va nous décevoir où non.

_T'ai-je déçue ? »

Ce n'était plus une inconnue, il avait amorcé le premier pas vers sa connaissance, Il lui semblait déjà la connaître, sa voix distinguée annonçant une oratrice digne de parole. Il voulait être plus proche d'elle, la tutoyer n'était que le commencement.

« Pour l'instant, je dirais que non. Tout dépendra de vous pour la suite. M. Stark.

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

_Le savoir. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, dégrisant légèrement de son attitude insouciante. Elle en voulait à ses secrets de fabrication ? Il doutait de la chose, et pensait qu'elle serait plus vite entrée dans le sujet et ne parlerait même pas de déception si c'était le cas. C'était autre chose, ce regard velouté s'amusant du trouble que sa réponse avait causé en lui.

« Quel type de savoir ?

_Je veux en apprendre plus sur ce monde.

_Si tu es là, c'est que tu devrais déjà savoir plusieurs choses déjà. Tu es bien allée à l'école pour avoir un si bon niveau d'anglais. »

Elle eut un rire moqueur, qui ne se voulait pas agressif ou hargneux. La situation était juste comique pour elle. Ils jouaient tous les deux avec l'autre,

« J'ai appris votre langue il y a quelques jours. Ma maîtrise n'est pas parfaite, mais suffisante pour converser une première fois avec vous.

_Tu te montres décidément bien moqueuse avec moi, railla Tony en buvant une gorgée des boissons que le serveur avait apportées. D'où tu viens pour ne pas savoir parler anglais ? Pays d'Europe ?

_Asgard. » fit-elle avec un rire mutin, plongeant ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré.

Tony sortit soudainement de sa bulle, perturbé par ces réponses peu communes, puis décida de passer outre ses propos nébuleux. Peut-être était elle complètement folle, délirante, ou juste bourrée et/ou droguée, et sachant divinement bien cacher son jeu. Sportif, il choisit d'aller dans son sens, pour pouvoir encore l'approcher.

« Ca ne me dit rien. C'est loin d'ici ?

_Hum… Vous ne pourrez jamais trouver ce monde, je suppose que ça doit être loin pour vous.

_Mais, dis-moi, si tu n'es pas de la Terre, tu es quoi ? Un genre d'extra-terrestre ? »

Il rit en s'écoutant parler. C'était stupide.

« Je suis un dieu, murmura-t-elle, le regard brillant.

_Aucun problème pour que je t'appelle comme ça ce soir. » répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi brûlant.

Elle secoua la main, son sourire pincé s'agrandissant un peu, mais il voyait bien que sa proposition retenue n'avait fait que l'effleurer sans qu'elle le soulève. Posant son verre, elle vint poser un doigt sur la joue mal rasée de Tony, caressant du bout de l'ongle la mâchoire de l'homme avant de murmurer, se rapprochant doucement de lui par-dessus la table.

« Je reviendrai demain. Soyez-en aussi sûr que je suis le dieu des mensonges, Anthony Stark. »

Il sursauta quand elle disparu de sous ses yeux, la pression de son toucher sur sa peau en faisant de même. Il se retint de hurler, conscient que d'autres l'entourait et que cela pourrait paraître étrange, mais il ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était là, devant lui et puis… L'avait-il rêvée ? Non, c'était impossible qu'il ait tout inventé. Peut-être avait-il simplement trop bu, quand bien même Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir bu avant ce verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Peut-être n'avait-il même plus besoin d'être bourré pour en avoir les symptômes… Non, son addiction n'était pas aussi forte. Mais il n'expliquait toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le brouhaha autour de lui le tira de sa réflexion, les gens chuchotaient en le regardant, certaines manquant de lui claquer sous les yeux alors qu'il lançait un regard circulaire. Le gérant s'approcha, celui-même à qui il avait passé sa commande et qui les avaient servis.

« Vous… Vous êtes bien Tony Stark ?

_Lui-même !

_Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer, je suis honoré de vous savoir dans mon établissement ! Q-Qui vous a servi ? Il aurait du me prévenir ! »

Tony ravala son commentaire et sourit, portant une main à son cœur, comme s'il avait été blessé.

« Passer inaperçu me brise le cœur. Tournée générale pour que personne ne m'oublie encore une fois ! »

Les clients acceptèrent bruyamment, hurlant à la gloire du grand Tony Stark, pendant que le gérant se confondait en remerciements. L'ambiance était à la fête même si le principal concerné se sentait plus dérangé qu'autre chose. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer mais ce type qui l'avait servit ne l'avait pas reconnu la première fois alors qu'il l'avait fait si facilement par la suite. Il ne comprenait pas tout et se demandait s'il n'avait pas prit une quelconque substance à son insu. Son garde du corps l'aurait bien vu… Happy ! Il l'avait perdu ! Du moins, ce dernier ne l'avait pas suivit… Il lança un coup d'œil dehors, entre deux baisers avec une charmante jeune femme dont il ignorait tout à fait le nom : le garde du corps n'était pas non plus dehors. Peut-être lui avait-on donné une drogue et qu'il en subissait les effets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_Ton reflet dans la vitre, chérie. »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, profitant du fait qu'elle était bien mieux roulée et bien moins flippante que cette nana qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

« Bravo Mr Stark ! Vos travaux sont réellement impressionnants !

_Merci, Armani !

_Armani ? Mais mon nom est Wa-

_Certes ! Mais ton costume a la classe ! »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, soupirant quant il fut loin. Ca lui apprendrait à faire des soirées pour ses recherches avec des chefs d'entreprise. Ca payait, ça lui donnait bonne réputation et faisait augmenter sa renommée, mais bon sang que c'était long et ennuyant. Il n'y avait bien que les femmes des invités qui l'intéressaient mais soit les maris les gardaient jalousement, soit elles le lançaient sur ses travaux, ce qui lui coupait l'envie de continuer.

« Vous vous ennuyez ? »

Tony sursauta et se retourna pour répondre, avant de porter une main à son cœur, croyant qu'il allait le lâcher. Elle était là, devant lui. La femme du bar.

« Toi ?

_Je vous avais dit que je reviendrai.

_Je croyais que je rêvais hier !

_Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus réel. »

Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa son bras. Elle était là, bien tangible, la même matière que la veille sous ses doigts, une robe différente, bien plus adaptée à la soirée, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Si tu es réelles, comment as-tu pu disparaître comme tu l'as fait hier soir ?

_Je ne suis pas soumise aux mêmes contraintes que votre corps humain.

_Encore avec cette histoire de dieu ? »

Sortant un miroir d'où il ne savait, elle le lui tendit, lui expliquant de se regarder dedans. Il le prit en levant les yeux au ciel, cédant au caprice de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Je suis magnifique, je sais mais quand mê- »

Il lâcha le miroir presque instinctivement, elle fut là pour le rattraper, une main sur son épaule et les yeux brillants de malice.

« C'était quoi ça bordel ?

_Comprenez-vous pourquoi personne ne nous interrompt depuis que vous êtes venu ici ?

_C'est plus mon visage ça !

_En effet. Je l'ai réarrangé pour que nous puissions discuter sans être interrompus. »

Il la regarda avec une horreur non feinte.

« Dis-moi que ça va partir.

_Comme hier dans ce lieu où vous m'avez mené. Personne ne vous a reconnu puisqu'à leurs yeux vous n'étiez pas Anthony Stark. Quand je suis partie, l'illusion s'est rompue et votre apparence est revenue à la normale.

_Tu te moques de moi… C'est techniquement impossible… »

Elle se tourna vers les invités de Tony, les désignant d'un lent mouvement.

« Votre monde, n'est pas le mien. Vos lois me sont étrangères, je les dépasse. A Asgard, cela n'est pas étranger, ni commun.

_Asgard, encore… Comment fais-tu cela ?

_Il s'agit d'une émanation de mon pouvoir, je suis capable de beaucoup plus. Je suis venue à vous pour apprendre. C'est en cet instant que j'ai décidé de découvrir votre planète, et votre maîtrise de la technologie, de la mécanique m'intéresse. Mais en cherchant à obtenir, je suis aussi venue pour donner. Mes connaissances sont les vôtres.

_Et qu'est-ce je que découvrirai de vous ?

_Que vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, observant son visage pointu. Elle semblait sérieuse à la fois grave et légère, comme si elle apportait le poids du monde et toutes ses merveilles.

« Une soirée suffira ?

_J'ai plusieurs milliers d'années de souvenirs et de connaissances à vous offrir.

_Moins d'un demi-siècle et le reste de connaissance humaine me concernant. J'ai besoin d'un verre, montons. »

Avec une familiarité qui lui convenait, il saisit la main de la déesse et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent, dans la partie privée de la villa de Tony, ce dernier poussant un soupir de soulagement en se regardant dans le reflet de la cuisine chromée. Il avait retrouvé son visage, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il sortit des verres et une bouteille de Whisky, les ramenant vers le salon où elle attendait, ses doigts explorant les éléments de technologie qui devaient être inconnus pour elle si Tony la croyait. Il vint lui mettre le verre entre les mains et bu le sien cul sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

« Alors c'est vrai, t'es une déesse venue du fin fond de l'espace ?

_En quelque sorte.

_Raconte-moi, tu es venue pour ça non ? Pourquoi t'es descendue de ton nuage d'ailleurs ?

_L'ennui. Il faut croire qu'Asgard s'enlise avec le temps. J'ai besoin de découvrir d'autres choses. Peut-être que certaines de vos connaissances me permettront de m'amuser là-bas.

_A ce point ?

_Il est difficile de se renouveler, sourit-elle en buvant une gorgée. Que voulez-vous savoir, Anthony Stark ? »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, lui prenant le fauteuil en face. Il croisa les mains et appuya son menton dessus, méditant sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Votre nom, ça serait un début.

_Je vous ai donné mon titre.

_Je croyais avoir rêvé une si divine présence, fit Tony avec un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas osé penser qu'une telle beauté puisse exister. »

Elle rit, ses lèvres se posant de nouveau sur le verre. Il savait qu'elle ne prenait pas compte de la flatterie. Cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre et il attendit la réponse qui sortirait de ces fines lèvres.

« Loki, déesse du mensonge, fille d'Odin, Père de toute chose. »

Anthony sourit, sachant que JARVIS était déjà en train de faire des recherches. Cependant, il cessa d'y penser dès qu'elle se lança dans son récit. Il oublia son verre, préférant boire les paroles de son invitée, se noyant dans des choses qu'on ne pouvait inventer.

* * *

Tony ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se releva d'un bond, observant la pièce autour de lui. Elle n'était plus là.

« JARVIS ?

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Quelle heure il est ?

_Onze heures monsieur.

_Putain… Quand est-elle partie ?

_Mlle Loki est partie vers sept heures ce matin, après que vous vous soyez endormi.

_Comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'endormir ?! N'a-t-elle rien laissé ?

_Elle non, mais c'est le cas d'autres de vos invités.

_... invités ?

_De la fête d'hier que vous avez évité en passant la soirée avec Mlle Loki, Monsieur.

_Arg... J'avais négligé ce détail. »

La fête. Il n'en avait que très peu de souvenir, il ne se rappelait que les heures passées avec Loki. Lentement, il s'étira et se leva pour chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

« JARVIS, tu as fait des recherches sur Loki depuis la veille ?

_En effet, Monsieur. Dois-je les mettre sur la tablette du salon ?

_Non, dis-les moi à l'oral, c'est plus simple. »

Il prit finalement le téléphone, commanda une pizza et s'installa dans le même fauteuil que la veille, son regard se perdant là où elle s'était assise. Ce qu'il avait apprit, dépassait son entendement humain, elle l'avait comprit et avait dilué les informations, usant de ses pouvoirs pour démontrer ses dires. Ils avaient prit leur temps et Tony avait apprit des choses que lui seul connaissait désormais sur Terre.

Il se sentait exagérément fier de cela en bon Stark qui l'était.

Une déesse venue d'un autre monde vêtue d'une robe verte aguicheuse venait lui raconter des secrets immémoriaux à lui, Tony Stark. De quoi le rendre fier ! Millionnaire, Philanthrope, Bel homme et à présent dans la confidence d'une déesse. Non, il ne pouvait exister d'homme plus illustre que lui.

JARVIS commença à décortiquer ce qu'il avait trouvé, ne vérifiant que les quelques informations que la déesse avait laissé filtrer sur elle. Ils avaient plus discuté du monde d'où elle venait que de sa véritable personne. Il n'y avait que peu de renseignements sur Asgard, une cité des dieux, une cité dorée. L'image que lui en avait donnée Loki était plus que claire, il la voyait distinctement et aurait pu la dessiner. A vrai dire, il aurait cherché à voir le palais tel qu'elle l'avait décrit, mais Loki avait finit par lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le même plan astral et qu'aucune technologie terrestre ne pouvait percevoir Asgard. Midgard, comme elle appelait la Terre, avait abandonné ce qu'était l'essence même de leur monde, d'Yggdrasil et de ce qui l'entourait. De ce qu'il avait comprit, c'était pour cela que la Terre n'avait point conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, il en prenait peu à peu conscience et Loki pensait qu'il serait possible qu'il aperçoive un jour ce monde qu'elle lui dévoilait.

Cet Univers au-dessus de leur compréhension.

« Quelques écrits font part d'Yggdrasil et de Asgard, Monsieur.

_De quand datent-ils ? »

Tony se leva pour aller accueillir le livreur pendant que JARVIS classait les éléments trouvés pour et lui donnait une réponse satisfaisante.

« Ils corroborent les dires de Mlle Loki. Tout ne semble pas y être, mais il y est mention de l'arbre dont elle expliquait l'existence et son rôle dans l'organisation du plan astral.

_Et les autres mondes qu'elle a détaillés ?

_Présents aussi. Bien moins encensés et les écrits bien plus épars, mais existant, Monsieur. Dois-je vous les envoyer sur la tablette ?

_Oui… Je vais parfaire mes connaissances avant qu'elle ne revienne, fit Tony en mordant dans une part de pizza. A-t-elle laissé entendre une date de retour ?

_Non Monsieur.

_Merde. Va falloir qu'on discute de ça la prochaine fois. »

Il ne doutait pas qu'une prochaine fois arrive. Impossible de s'arrêter là, à mi parcourt d'un chemin long mais passionnant. Il devait juste attendre le prochain caprice d'une créature qui avait des millénaires devant-elle. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'elle puisse décider de revenir des siècles après sa mort.

« Monsieur, Happy souhaite vous contacter.

_Tout de suite ! »

Il s'installa confortablement dans les rembourrages de son assise et attendit que JARVIS les mette en contact, le garde du corps apparaissant sur l'écran de télévision, paniqué et essoufflé.

« Ou étiez-vous ?! Il faut arrêter de disparaître comme ça ! Un garde du corps est inutile si vous vous évaporez comme ça à chaque fois !

_Oups ! Je n'y pensais plus. J'étais à l'étage.

_La fête était en bas ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez seul là-bas ? Et si quelqu'un en avait profité pour vous attaquer ?! »

Tony éclata de rire, rattrapant de justesse le morceau de pizza qu'il mordait.

« Pas d'inquiétude. J'étais en compagnie d'une charmante créature.

_Encore… murmura sombrement son employé avec un regard noir.

_Ca va, elle est partie ce matin.

_Mensonge ! J'étais posté à l'entrée et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir !

_Ah ! Je savais qu'elle était magique cette nana là ! »

Il rit, coupant court à la conversation et dégusta son repas avec un plaisir rare, riant de l'incrédulité qu'avait montré l'homme à sa réponse. S'il savait, le pauvre, comment Tony était proche de la réalité. Jamais il ne pourrait clairement expliquer à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'il avait partagé une bouteille de Whisky avec une jeune femme d'environs cinq milles ans sont aînée. On le prendrait pour plus fou qu'il n'était.

« JARV', j'ai des rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_Oui, Monsieur.

_Annule-les.

_Quand dois-je les reporter ?

_Je ne sais pas, tu trouveras bien un moment pour les caser.

_Dois-je dire que vous êtes absent Monsieur ?

_Quelque chose du genre oui, je dois travailler. »

Tony dévora rapidement le reste de son déjeuner frugal et se dirigea vers son atelier. Il descendit rapidement, suivit de la voix de JARVIS qui lui expliquait les changements d'horaires et les nouveaux rendez-vous avec les différentes personnalités. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'atelier, observant bêtement Loki qui se penchait au-dessus des objets en construction de Tony sans pour autant y toucher.

Elle se retourna doucement, les plis de sa robe créant un cercle presque parfait autour de ses jambes. Elle sourit, mutine, et désigna le plafond avec curiosité

« A qui parlez-vous pour qu'il soit capable de vous entendre et de vous répondre alors même qu'il est à l'étage supérieur ? »

De quoi laisser un moment supplémentaire à Tony dans une incompréhension totale. Le lieu n'était pas démuni de caméra et JARVIS ne l'avait pas avertit de la présence de la déesse dans son antre. Il déglutit avant de chercher un moyen de répondre à sa question.

« JARVIS n'est pas humain, c'est une intelligence artificielle. Pour la voix, ce n'est que des syllabes préenregistrées qui s'organisent de manière à former des phrases, et ce dans toutes les pièces de la villa.

_Intelligence Artificielle ?

_Un système informatique doté de capacités intellectuelles comparables à celles des êtres humains. Tout ce qu'est JARVIS a été créé par ma main. Son intelligence aussi. C'est moi qui ai rentré ce qu'il connaît, sa manière de fonctionner, de résoudre les problèmes, de prévoir ce que je vais faire.

_Vous avez créé un autre être intelligent? s'étonna Loki et reportant son regard du plafond à Tony.

_En quelque sorte. Mais là n'est pas la question, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais repartie !

_J'ai en effet quitté vos appartements, mais je suis revenue, ayant envie de poursuivre avec vous. Si vous en avez le temps. »

Elle son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, accrochant tous les objets dont elle ignorait la composition ou l'utilité. Tony haussa les épaules, s'approchant de l'établi.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas de me voir travailler, je peux bien accepter de discuter en même temps.

_Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, pouvez-vous m'expliquer plus en détail ce que vous faite ? Je n'ai jamais vu de telles choses dans aucuns des autres mondes…

_Ca ? Ce sont de nouveaux circuits pour JARVIS, améliorer ses capacités.

_Merci Monsieur. »

Tony sourit quand elle releva la tête, sentant que la voix venait du plafond sans parvenir à la localiser exactement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et écouta patiemment ses explications comme il l'avait fait la veille, l'arrêtant quand elle souhaitait une précision, le nom des matériaux ou des techniques utilisées. Elle l'observait travailler, le regard fixé sur ses mains qui s'activaient naturellement sans que le flot de parole ne le déconcentre.

Parfois, JARVIS les abordait, Loki commençait alors à s'adresser à l'IA, lui posant d'autres questions, testant les limites de ce que pouvait savoir JARVIS mais aussi ses propres limites linguistiques.

« L'anglais te pose toujours quelques problèmes ? fini par demander l'ingénieur au bout d'un moment.

_Je n'ai pas connaissance de tous vos termes techniques. Je les découvre dans nos échanges et essaye de les comprendre sur le fil de la conversation, avoua-t-elle sans paraître gênée par sa lacune.

_Vous parlez quoi comme langue là-haut ?

_Cela se rapproche de l'ancien nordique. Celui des runes et des enchantements. Oublié depuis des siècles.

_Certainement retrouvable.

_Vous souhaitez l'apprendre ? »

Ses yeux verts brillaient de curiosité. Tony sourit et secoua la main d'un air négligé, abandonnant un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers elle, son regard glissant sans gêne sur son corps ajusté de vert.

« Pourquoi pas. Ca doit être sympa pour draguer, plus tu connais de choses qu'elles ignorent, plus elles te trouvent attirant.

_Vous mentez mal, Anthony. »

Une moue amusée qui contrastait avec ses paroles et qui invitait Tony à dévoiler ses véritables intentions pour une raison qui intriguait l'homme.

« J'oublie que je fais face à la déesse du mensonge. Mentir ne sert donc à rien ?

_En effet. Je le saurais.

_Et vous, qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

_Il n'y a pas que le mensonge qui sorte de ma bouche, Anthony Stark, à vous de distinguer le vrai du faux. »

Il adorait son côté joueur, très piquant qui le poussait à vouloir plaisanter avec elle sur le même ton. A la fois moqueur et pourtant sérieux. Il ne savait s'il était son jouet ou une véritable personne pour elle, mais cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. Elle était autant une distraction que lui ne l'était et il appréciait pourtant de pouvoir converser avec quelqu'un qui lui apportait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pouvait entrer dans son univers.

Il l'avait laissé entrer avec plus de facilité qu'il n'aurait cru, expliquant des choses qui n'auraient jamais du être partagées. Pourtant, que pouvait-elle en faire ? Il doutait qu'elle veuille créer une Intelligence Artificielle comme JARVIS ou vendre ces informations aux plus offrants. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un dieu et encore moins l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait.

Alors que Tony restait plongé des ces réflexions, il sentit une main gelée se poser sur la sienne, il se tourna vers Loki qui annonça :

« Je dois vous quitter.

_Tu me dis au revoir cette fois ? railla-t-il, néanmoins perturbé par l'idée qu'elle doive partir.

_Vous êtes éveillé cette fois, Anthony Stark. Je ne peux vous dire quand est-ce que je reviendrai.

_A toi de voir, belle déesse, j'attendrai, mais ne tarde pas trop si tu veux que je sois en état de te répondre.

_Appelez mon nom si je tarde trop…»

Il souleva sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et lui faire un baisemain, se réjouissant de la voir surprise avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Il resta un instant appuyé à son atelier, dans le silence de la pièce, une quiétude presque étrange par rapport à l'effervescence des quelques dernières heures passées avec la déesse. Il s'étonna de sa déception à la voir partir, comme si en deux jours, il s'était habitué à elle, à sa présence, leurs dialogues. Cela lui manquerait, il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

Tony regarda par la fenêtre, la main sur torse. Une fine lumière bleue filtrait d'entre ses doigts, se reflétant dans la vitre. Il se sentait vide d'une certaine manière et d'une autre, son orgueil était comblé.

A quel prix…

Il regarda les affiches à son effigie le long des bâtiments, observant Iron Man qui en faisait de même. Tout semblait si figé. Même lui se sentait incapable de bouger.

Que dire ? Que faire de plus. Il était devenu une célébrité incontournable et le sauveur d'une nation, quelqu'un qu'on s'arrachait, qu'on adulait. Il adorait cela.

Mais à quel prix ?

Son effigie comptait-elle plus que sa vie ? Sans vie pas d'effigie, mais sans effigie sa vie ne serait que bien morne. Il était Iron Man. Il devait l'accepter et le faisait bien. C'était son nouveau rôle, il devait le jouer à la perfection. Sans cela, il perdrait. Que ce soit la bataille pour la ville qu'il devait désormais protéger ou pour sa propre sécurité. Il devait avoir la mentalité de fer qui le caractérisait pour pouvoir survivre.

C'était son sacrifice au service des autres, lui qui n'avait jamais juré que par sa personne. Pourtant, pourtant ! Il ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment d'injustice qui nichait au creux de sa poitrine, vers la lumière qui guidait son cœur. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais voulu que la renommée et la reconnaissance aveugle des autres. Se donner n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans.

Il était Tony Stark que diable, seul Tony Stark pouvait l'intéresser. Enfin… Lui et…

Parfois, il se remémorait leurs trois discussions. Leur monde respectif mis à nu l'espace d'un instant, de quelques mots échangés autour d'un verre. Il gardait un souvenir merveilleux de ces moments là, étranges mais inoubliables. Il avait envie de la voir. Elle et son monde inaccessible, extraordinaire, qu'il avait envie de rencontrer de nouveau. Loki n'était pas de leur monde, était en dehors de tout ça. C'était pour cela qu'il y pensait. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un qui ne reconnaîtrait pas Iron Man en le regardant, il voulait se changer les idées, se permettre d'oublier quelques instants ces malheurs, comme auparavant quand ils discutaient ensemble. Cesser de poser son regard sur la lumière bleue qui perçait son torse jusqu'à sa rétine, brûlant sa raison et son courage.

Peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ?

Peut-être l'ignorait-elle, occupée par ses propres histoires. Son propre réacteur arc.

Tony voulait lui parler. Se souvenant au combien leur deux débats lui avaient fait du bien.

Etre égoïste. Car Tony Stark est égoïste et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son identité de Tony Stark face à Iron Man. Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme on soupire de résignation.

« Monsieur ?

_Ce n'est rien JARVIS. »

Il était humainement égoïste de l'appeler en sachant qu'elle viendrait, en sachant qu'elle serait attirée par le ton employé. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle durant ces mois là-bas. Trop de chose l'en avait empêché alors que les premiers jours les séparant n'avaient été là que pour blâmer son absence.

Il alla s'étendre dans son lit, dans la pénombre ambiante, fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua que son réacteur illuminait le plafond.

Ne pourrait-il jamais cesser de le voir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?

Une main se posa sur son torse, faisant disparaître cette lumière des enfers. Tony ne fut pas surpris, un sourire venant même se nicher sur son visage.

Une tête au front trop large apparu au-dessus de lui, encadrée de mèches noires qui ondulèrent jusqu'à lui, une ride marquant son front. Il ne l'avait jamais vu soucieuse.

« Pas trop tôt, rit-il en tapotant son bras comme s'il portait une montre.

_Je m'en excuse.

_Tout pardonné, douce déesse. Tu es venu à ma rencontre sitôt que je t'ai appelé. Est-ce que je te manquais aussi ?

_Un esprit comme le votre manque toujours à mon monde, susurra-t-elle, proche de lui, sa main toujours sur son torse.

_Seulement mon esprit ? »

Tony échappa un rire, et alors qu'il posait sa main sur le visage de Loki, il sentit un sourire doux se former sous ses doigts. Ils se comprenaient aisément, sans qu'ils aient besoin de confirmer par des mots.

« Pourquoi m'avoir nommée ?

_J'avais besoin de parler.

_De vous ?

_Non, tout sauf de moi, je ne supporte plus rien qui se rapporte à la Terre. Je ne veux entendre que ta voix, qu'importe ce qu'elle raconte. »

Ses yeux verts rendus noirs par la pénombre glissèrent jusqu'au réacteur qu'elle cachait. Elle ne releva pas sa main, maintenant fermement la lumière en son sein.

« Je suis venue en espérant que vous pourriez me faire oublier Asgard, murmura-t-elle avec un amusement consterné.

_Oh ? Ces six mois ont été mauvais ?

_J'ai changé comme vous, mais cependant pas en apparence.

_Veux-tu m'en parler pour soulager ta conscience ? proposa en toute honnêteté Tony, se relevant à peine sur ses coudes.

_Voulez-vous m'expliquer vos changements ? fit-elle sur le même ton.

_Non.

_Dans ce cas, je parlerai d'un sujet qui ne dérangera aucun de nous deux. »

A moitié penchée sur lui, une main sur son torse, ses jambes croisées, Loki replaça les cheveux qui masquaient le visage de son interlocuteur.

Elle narra les histoires d'anciens dieux, démontant doucement le mythe de leur supposée immortalité, décrivant une force surhumaine qui le faisait rêver, des créatures dantesques qui le firent frissonner.

Tony buvait ces paroles qui semblaient tomber du ciel tant il faisait noir dans la chambre. Sa respiration mesurée, couplée à la sienne, lourde et maladroite, créait une musique étonnante qu'il aurait voulu écouter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Loki continua avec douceur, passant un baume là où Tony avait mal, il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. Elle ignorait son omission pour mieux le guérir là où il souffrait, pour mieux pénétrer ce qui l'avait blessé.

Elle conta les aventures de guerriers vaillants, simples défenseurs ou grand égocentriques, qui mirent en jeu leur vie, plus ou moins avec succès mais toujours avec panache. Il rit quand elle murmura certaines de leurs morts, qui lui parurent ridicules, d'autre héroïques qu'il prit plaisir à imaginer. Il s'imagina à leur place, sa mort qui se devait être comme lui, inoubliable.

Parler, s'amuser de ces fins tragiques, lui fit du bien, il l'avoua entre deux rires. C'était en soi assez horrible et sordide. Sa peine s'effaçait sur celle des autres. Les doigts de Loki se séparèrent du réacteur pour parcourir la joue de Tony : peu à peu, elle avait laissé la lumière bleue envahir la pièce, à l'image du moral de l'humain qui n'était plus aussi lourd qu'au début.

« Ne pensez pas à cela. Ce sont des histoires qui datent de bien avant nous. Tout ce que pouvez faire, c'est vous souvenir.

_Je m'en souviendrai, c'est certain. »

Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Loki, fixant fermement son regard vert, soutenu par la lumière de son réacteur.

« Merci.

_Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?

_Pour ta compagnie de ce soir, ça m'a fait du bien.

_C'est naturel.

_Pas tant que ça. Nous nous connaissons très peu au final. Tu n'es que la déesse qui est venue me voir par deux fois. Tu m'as dis ton nom mais je ne sais pas plus de toi.

_Je devine que vous avez cherché à en savoir plus sur moi… Sur ce que j'ai pu vous dire.

_J'ai lu, sur toi. Mais je voudrais apprendre ces informations de ta bouche. J'ai plus confiance en ce que tu me dis qu'en ce que je peux lire. Je veux te connaître. Nous partageons des choses qui me prouvent que ma confiance en toi est sûre, que je peux te la donner. Mais me donneras-tu la tienne ?

_Elle est déjà vôtre. »

Ils sourirent, Loki se relevant dans le bruissement de sa robe. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, semblant jeter un coup d'oeil sur la ville qui s'étendait, loin devant elle. Il la suivit du regard, s'attardant sur ce que la pénombre lui laissait découvrir.

Une robe sobre, mais qui mettait en valeur ses formes douces, parfaitement adaptée à l'ambiance de cette soirée. Certainement choisie en connaissance de cause. Après quelques instants, Loki laissa échapper un soupir, comme résigné.

« Je suis un menteur, Anthony Stark… chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour lui. »

Il se releva sur les coudes, la lumière bleue donnant un aspect spectral à la déesse. Un fantôme venu pour le hanter, sans mauvaise volonté. Ses pommettes soulignées de bleu quand elle se retourna, ses yeux brillants comme si les larmes menaçaient de dévaler ce visage fier et souriant.

« Mais tu choisis tes mots avec attention, répondit-il, sûrement.

_En effet. Je suis le dieu des mensonges après tout.

_Ton premier avec moi, pourtant. »

Il rit, s'arrêtant quand lentement son apparence changea, lui coupant le souffle. Tony ferma les yeux, reprenant sa respiration lentement, il lui semblait que cette transformation était quelque chose de pur, d'intime, qu'il n'avait pas à voir, quand bien même la curiosité le dévorait. Il entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher, et le bruissement du tissu. Il frémit quand une main effleura son front.

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Il reconnu Loki, dans son attitude, sans sa manière de se tenir, de tendre son bras, dans son sourire. Ce visage, s'il n'était pas le même, était le sien, bien masculin. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et raides, du même noir qui luisait de bleu, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir passer ses doigts dedans. Tout était différent sans qu'il ne se sente en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Loki qui se trouvait devant lui et Tony se mit à sourire.

« C'est souvent que tu te changes en femme pour aborder des gens ?

_Quand cela me sied, je pensais que vous seriez… et bien, plus perturbé que ça.

_Ma foi, j'ai toujours l'impression de me trouver devant un dieu, fit Tony avec un clin d'œil. C'est courant chez toi ?

_Cela l'est de moins en moins, et je crois être le seul homme à en être capable. J'avoue que reprendre cette apparence en votre compagnie m'effrayait quelque peu. »

Tony tendit la main vers le dieu, ce dernier venant la prendre après un court instant de réflexion. Plus large, moins fine, mais toujours aussi froide. Tony l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi décider de m'avouer ça tout à coup ?

_Vous parliez de confiance. J'ose espérer ne pas avoir perdu la vôtre.

_Bien sûr que non, mais tu me dis que cela te faisait peur.

_Nous avions bâti notre relation sur un mensonge. Je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais être.

_Le genre ne définit pas la personne. »

Loki plongea son regard dans le sien, et Tony y lu une profonde reconnaissance. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait.

Il avait l'impression d'être important à ses yeux, c'était bon dans l'immédiat de savoir que quelqu'un lui offrait sa confiance purement et simplement, sans retour, sans rien de plus. Juste pour Tony Stark.

« Je suis flatté que tu aies décidé de ne plus me mentir à propos de ça. Merci.

_M'en voulez-vous ?

_Non, tu es tout aussi sexy ainsi. »

Tony apprécia le léger haussement des épaules de Loki, mais plus encore son regard qui s'intensifia. Il se redressa et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi moi ?

_Faut-il une raison ?

_Non ! rit-il. Cependant, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur ton choix, aussi parfait soit-il.

_S'il était parfait, vous ne poseriez pas de questions. »

Tony lui tira éloquemment la langue. Cependant, il vit que le Loki prenait la peine de mesurer sa réponse.

« Vous, parmi tant d'autres. En effet… Je ne crois pas au hasard. Vous êtes l'homme que je recherchais pour évoluer, ouvert à la fois pour donner et recevoir. Et je ne crois pas m'être trompé. Puisque la soirée est aux révélations, à vous de me dire comment vous avez pu accepter quelqu'un comme moi, qui clamait haut et fort venir d'ailleurs ?

_Tu sais des choses que je ne connais pas. Je veux les apprendre. Et tu te hissais au-dessus des autres. Tu as flatté mon ego surdimensionné avec ta simple présence à mes côtés. Tu n'es pas idiot, t'apprendre est comme discuter avec quelqu'un de mon niveau, je ne t'apprends pas, je t'explique et tu es capable de répliquer. Ca me plaît.»

Ils partagèrent un regard complice, et la pensée commune qu'ils se complétaient sur beaucoup de points, à la fois sociaux et intellectuels. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans leurs mondes respectifs. Détestés ou adulés, ils sentaient d'une personne, là-bas, les attendait. Tony inspira, cherchant à se donner un brin de contenance et de courage.

« Je te dirai pour ceci, fit Tony en désignant le réacteur Arc.

_Quand vous serez prêts. Je serais toujours à votre écoute.

_C'est normal qu'on écoute le grand Tony Stark !

_Il est vrai que votre vantardise est sans égale.

_Pas un Stark pour rien, douce déesse. »

Tony se tendit instinctivement, se calmant devant l'air serein et amusé de Loki. Peu lui importait.

« Laissez les mots s'exprimer. Ne chercher pas à les reformuler, ils sont vrais et la vérité n'est que peu représentée.

_De la part du dieu des Mensonges…

_Mentir est dans ma nature, et puis, il n'y a que les téméraires qui ne mentent jamais. La plus spontanée des réponses est toujours plus juste que celle qui est réfléchie. Enfin, je crois que chez moi, c'est une autre affaire, rit-il. J'ai toujours besoin de mentir, et c'est une seconde nature pour moi.

_Tu n'as menti qu'une seule fois avec moi, pourtant.

Loki sourit d'un air contrit, ses doigts fins se resserrant autour de ceux de Tony qui raffermit leur prise, calmement.

« Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, rien contre vous, aucune envie de mentir. Je ne souhaite pas vous nuire, mes mots s'en trouvent plus légers et moins contraints par ma nature.

_Héhé, le pouvoir de Tony Stark !

_Par le Père de toute chose, vous êtes pire que Thor. »

* * *

Ce soir là, ils discutèrent juste tard à propos du Père de Toute Chose, de Thor et de Frigga, Tony abordant des connaissances dignes de son intérêt et présentant Howard Stark. La soirée se termina sur un baisemain de Tony à Loki qui s'épouvanta faussement de ces manières alors qu'il était resté sous sa forme masculine.

Pour autant, ce fut le cas à chaque séparation, et cela qu'il soit sous son physique féminin ou non.

Loki avait décidé de jongler entre les deux, suivant ses humeurs, suivant ce dont il avait besoin, ce à quoi Tony s'habitua rapidement. Il aimait voir le dieu sous toutes ses coutures. Femme, Homme, il restait la divinité avec qui il partageait connaissances et doutes. Peut importait son apparence, ils s'écoutaient. Tony avait la certitude que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines. Il avait besoin de cela en ce moment et Loki semblait apprécier de pouvoir l'aider, et discuter. Des mots, des gestes, réconfortants, des vérités difficiles mais jamais de simples convenances.

Tony se trouvait absorbé par Loki, qu'il le veuille ou non, ses pensées dérivaient vers lui, quotidiennement. Il n'aurait su dire si la réciproque était vraie, mais il l'espérait dans sa manière d'agir, d'accourir dès qu'il le pouvait pour venir discuter. Encore et encore. Un besoin vital de converser avec cet être qui d'un coup lui semblait essentiel dans son équilibre. Ils se laissaient de plus en plus aller, Tony ne cherchant pas à retenir ses mains, et Loki ses sourires qui troublaient tant l'humain. Une tenue plus ouverte que convenable quand les formes nourrissaient son corps, un regard enflammé quand ses cheveux plaqués en arrière venaient souligner son air masculin, il avait de quoi rendre Tony fou.

Cette fois là, ce fut sous les traits de Loki, et non Lady Loki comme l'avait nommé Tony un soir avec amusement, qu'il écouta avec attention l'histoire de Tony en Afghanistan et le début de celle d'Iron Man. Deux histoires liées qu'il dissociait avec aisance et nécessité, l'aigreur dans sa voix ne disparaissant que lorsqu'il raconta comment il avait créé son armure et perfectionnée.

Il frémit quand Loki passa ses doigts sur sa chemise éclairée par le réacteur Arc alors qu'il expliquait son utilité. Il fut dégoûté par la fascination qu'il en avait et étrangement heureux de l'air déstabilisé qu'il arborait. Doucement, ses doigts s'étendirent sur le reste, comme s'ils recherchaient les morceaux de shrapnels qui menaçaient son cœur, Tony maîtrisant péniblement ses tremblements.

Le froid ?

La peur ?

Le désir ?

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir.

« Je suis désolé, Anthony… Je ne peux rien y faire… Je ne-

_Chut. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela. Je me débrouille déjà bien tout seul et ne fais pas cette tête.

_Quelle tête devrais-je faire ? Votre vie est menacée, dois-je me réjouir ? »

L'idée paraissait saugrenue pour Tony, ce qui le fit relever la tête, un poids se soulevant quand les yeux verts cessèrent de fixer le réacteur comme s'ils voulaient le réduire à néant. Il craignait les sentiments que Loki pouvait avoir à son égard. C'était rassurant d'une manière mais effrayant. Il ne les déchiffrait pas entièrement et pourtant, arrivait à en comprendre le sens.

Perdre leur lien serait étrange. Il ne voulait pas que cela puisse arriver.

« Je mourrai avant toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi la nouvelle te dérange tant que cela. »

Ses yeux semblèrent noircir avant que Loki ne détourne prestement le regard. Même si cela lui faisait étrangement mal, Tony fut heureux de cette démonstration de sentiments, si discrets fussent-ils. Ils lui prouvaient encore et toujours que Loki ne cherchait pas à lui mentir. Cependant, n'y avait-il pas déjà pensé ? N'avait-il pas examiné le fait que Tony allait vieillir alors que lui resterait toujours le même ?

Comment un dieu pouvait-il seulement se contenter de l'instant présent ?

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela me plaît…

_...Tu tiens à moi ? »

L'idée paraissait déraisonnable alors qu'il l'espérait dans un même temps. Le regard de Loki devint noir encore une fois, d'une manière qui fit frissonner Tony par sa profondeur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de douter ce lui, de ça, de leurs sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas tout remettre en question.

« Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

_J'en suis vraiment flatté… »

Heureux, euphorique aurait été plus juste, mais Loki lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui semblait que les mots n'étaient là que pour le bonheur d'entendre leurs voix, encore et encore. Une litanie dont il ne pouvait se passer et qu'il désirait écouter plus si c'était possible, qu'elle se mue en chuchotis au creux de son oreille, s'infiltre en lui avec la même facilité que lors le dieu s'était immiscé dans sa vie.

« Je tiens à toi aussi. » s'entendit-il murmurer gravement, comme si toute son affection pesait sur ces quelques mots.

Loki sourit, laissant à Tony une sensation de légèreté agréable. Il aurait pu rester là des années sans souhaiter bouger, la main de Loki sur son torse, ses doigts caressant sa chair humaine. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la bouger, plongé dans ses pensées. Tony l'en sortit, attrapant du bout des doigts des mèches noires, de l'autre main venant titiller ses lèvres, obscènes par leur simple présence.

« Alors, tu es prince héritier d'Asgard si je comprend bien ?

_Non... Du moins, pas réellement. Odin nous désigne, Thor et moi comme héritiers mais jamais je n'y accéderai.

_Pourquoi donc ? »

Loki eut un rire désabusé, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus simple. Il retira sa main pour se redresser sur le lit de Tony.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé meilleure place pour discuter, se retrouvant encore dans une pénombre certaine qui leur convenait parfaitement. Tony suivit son mouvement, attrapant son bras comme s'il allait fuir. Loki reprit la parole, sur le même air léger.

« Regardez-moi, et dîtes-moi que j'ai la carrure du Roi d'un peuple de guerrier ?

_Et alors ? Tu as une tête, tu sais t'en servir, c'est ce qui compte pour une régence. Non ?

_C'est là que vous avez tort. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir de l'esprit. Il faut se montrer digne pour monter sur le trône. Je n'ai gagné aucune bataille si ce n'est pour prendre le Royaume de Niflheim pour Hel. Mais ils n'y apportent aucune importance. Je suis le Dieu de la Ruse et mes exploits ne sont que des méfaits pour les autres.

_Mes exploits sont des méfaits pour certains, mais j'emmerde un certain type de population, à juste titre.

_Quel roi je ferais à ne pas écouter mon peuple alors ! rit Loki.

_Ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que de raison, de ne pas pouvoir devenir roi je veux dire. Ce qui me fait croire que tu ne veux pas être roi.

_Je ne le veux pas, en effet. Je suis bien plus libre en ne restant qu'un des princes d'Asgard. Je pourrai peut-être rencontrer d'autres êtres comme vous.

_Impossible ! »

Tony prit un air vexé, mais rit avec Loki. L'humain se laissa retomber sur le matelas, face vers le plafond. Le visage de Loki fini par revenir dans son champ de vision, le faisant sourire. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être, il appréciait réellement de pouvoir lui parler et même de l'avoir dans la même pièce que lui. Plus ils étaient proches, mieux Tony se sentait, lui permettant d'observer ses traits qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur et adorer. Il ne le trouvait plus étrange mais beau, gracieux. Il voulait l'observer plus longtemps, plus prêt, toucher plus souvent cette peau tentante.

« Il est vrai que je ne crois pas pouvoir trouver un autre être comme vous dans tous les neufs mondes.

_Dis m'en plus. Mes chevilles sont en train de gonfler, fit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

_J'ai peur qu'elles finissent par éclater si je venais à tout énoncer.

_Essaye ! Je suis intéressé par ce que pense une déesse de moi.

_Beaucoup de choses. Vous êtes attirant, intriguant, stupidement courageux, vantard, égoïste, intelligent, à l'écoute, agréable, plaisant… »

A chaque mot, il s'avançait avec une tenue parfaite, une avancée calculée, chaque mot faisant naître un chatouillis dans le ventre de Tony dont le sourire s'agrandissait à chaque adjectif, qu'il soit négatif ou positif. Il finit par glisser une main sur la nuque du dieu, presque naturellement, et sans que cela ne stoppe les éloges et critiques de ce dernier, qui ne cessait d'aller de l'avant.

Cette texture sous ses doigts ne pouvait pas être réelle.

Tony le laissa parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Respirant le même air, les yeux dans les yeux. Loki se tu alors, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Tony.

Enivrantes et douces.

« J'ai bien entendu ? chuchota Tony, savourant leur infime contact.

_Cela dépend de ce que vous avez entendu, répondit l'autre avec une once de ruse.

_Il se pourrait qu'un certain dieu soit attiré par moi ? »

Il aurait voulu combler le vide entre eux mais préférait le laisser répondre avant, appréciant de voir un rictus naître sur ces lèvres fines.

« Non. Vous avez faux. »

Tony sentit ses poils se hérisser au ton employé par Loki. Il avait été sec et tranchant malgré son sourire, une dureté effrayante dans la voix. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Tony sentit qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

« Ce n'est pas une possibilité, c'est un fait clairement avéré et je ne suis pas un certain Dieu. Je suis le Dieu des mensonges. »

Il disparu dans un souffle sur ses lèvres, laissant Tony à moitié allongé sur le lit, appuyé sur un avant bras, l'autre bêtement suspendu en l'air. L'humain cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire, encore sous le choc d'avoir entendu cette voix si grave et pourtant euphorique. Bon sang. Et on le disait excentrique ?

Il rit plusieurs minutes sans chercher à s'arrêter, savourant les bienfaits de sa soirée. Parler du réacteur Arc n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'il l'avait cru. C'était en fait une bonne chose, qu'il ne regrettait pas, sans compter ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Il se laissa tomber en arrière quand il eut finit de rire, reprenant sa respiration.

Loki se moquait-il de lui ? Douce torture que de se voir abandonné après cette déclaration, cet aveu insidieux qui obsédait à présent Tony. Et ses lèvres, comme il les avait imaginées, attirantes et délicieuses.

Oui, il était tombé sous le charme de cette créature.

* * *

« Tu comptes bouder parce que j'ai dis que tu n'étais qu'un certain dieu ? »

Tony attendit quelque chose, le nez en l'air, avant de soupirer lourdement et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège, croisant les jambes dans le vide. Il attendit quelques secondes, battant le vide avec ses mains sur un air d'AC/DC avant de relever la tête vers le plafond.

« Rodolphe ?

_Quel est ce surnom ?!

_Celui que je te donnerai dès que tu te mettras à bouder, douce déesse. »

Loki venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de la pièce, en ce qui semblait être une tenue d'apparat.

Il laissa l'autre s'approcher, attrapant son visage pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Ce fut furtif, à peine de quoi apprécier ses lèvres contre les siennes et la douceur de sa nuque sous ses doigts. Devant l'air confus de son vis-à-vis, il prit un air faussement vexé.

« Ne me sors pas la question bateau du genre « Pourquoi ? » alors que tu m'as pratiquement embrassé hier soir !

_Je n'oserai pas. Mais je n'espérais pas non plus que vous le fassiez de vous-même.

_Je suis Tony Stark ! Si j'en ai envie, je le fais. Tu m'as vraiment frustré hier. Je ne prends que ce qui m'est dû. »

Loki fit le tour du siège et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, à côté des jambes de Tony qui releva la tête pour le voir entièrement.

« Quelle est celle tenue ?

_Mon armure d'Asgard.

_C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avec.

_Je préférais me présenter suivant vos coutumes.

_En quoi ce revirement de situation ?

_Dois-je me dévêtir pour reprendre les habitudes de Midgard ? »

Tony lança un long regard à Loki, faisant sourire le dieu qui semblait lire dans ses pensées. Il décroisa ses jambes pour changer son assise et Tony en profita pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai fait un point, annonça l'humain fièrement. Et il est plutôt positif.

_Que dit-il ?

_Il dit que si le grand et magnifique, et charmant, et…

_Votre ego n'a-t-il donc pas de mesure ?

_...et parfait Loki, veut de moi. Je veux de lui. »

Ravit de clouer le bec à la divinité par sa tirade, il se releva d'un mouvement, plus proche de Loki. Ce dernier l'observait avec un air à la fois méfiant et heureux.

« Alors, il en dit quoi le dieu parfait ?

_Il en dit qu'un dieu est naturellement parfait.

_Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour un pléonasme ! Tu ne vas pas non plus me dire non ? »

Ca lui paraissait d'une impossibilité complète.

« Non, je ne crois pas vouloir dire non, sourit Loki en se penchant.

_Il joue avec les mots le bougre. »

Retrouvant ses lèvres pleines, l'humain se fit la douce réflexion que c'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Jamais son attirance ne l'avait mené à être aussi proche de l'autre, aussi avide de sa présence, de son toucher. Peut-être parce que les autres n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade de la simple parenthèse sexuelle, mais peu importait.

Il l'avait enfin, avec lui, corps et âme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? finit-il par demander, sa main glissant sur le bras de Loki.

_Cela me va. Peut-être plus qu'à vous…

_Qu'entends-tu par là ?

_N'est-ce pas étrange pour vous d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme ?

_J'aurais pensé que le plus dérangé serait toi, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir « ce genre de relation » avec un homme. » Tony mima les guillemets avec un air mesquin qui fit sourire Loki.

« Et toi, donc ? Pas plus gêné que ça ?

_Si je me change en femme, c'est que je ne crois pas craindre le toucher d'un être masculin, souligna-t-il avec évidence.

_Vu sous cet angle. Je pensais que les Asgardiens seraient plutôt stricts là-dessus vu que vous semblez assez à cheval sur les principes.

_Pas autant que vous semblez le pensez. Je dirais que mon cas est présent et, accepté dans une certaine mesure. Cela peut servir dans toute occasion, ils en ont conscience, même si bien peu en sont capables. Quand à deux hommes entre eux… Je soupçonne certains d'en avoir fait l'expérience, même si c'est moins courant en effet.

_C'est toléré.

_Il n'y a aucune loi contre. Et s'il y en avait une, je me ferais un plaisir de l'oublier avec vous. »

Il y avait des dizaines de questions qu'il avait envie de poser, mais il préféra s'affirmer plus que de chercher à percer les secrets de Loki aujourd'hui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit exploser de rire Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'alarma Tony.

_C'est intraduisible, cette espèce de bouillie informe que vous avez essayé de prononcer, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

_Je pensais mon nordique à tomber par terre !

_Pour de jeunes greluches sans connaissances, cela pourrait avoir quelque chose de sexy. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Tony se para d'un sourire avant de se rapprocher de Loki.

« Mon nordique à besoin de pratique… Tu pourrais peut-être m'apprendre un peu mieux cette _langue_ … »

Loki échappa une sorte roucoulement discret, l'insinuation n'étant pas passée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tony s'accrocha à lui, sa bouche près de l'oreille de Loki pour lui murmurer : « Reste avec moi. »

Les jours passèrent, avec eux, les allées et venues d'un Loki plus qu'impatient de retrouver l'humain sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu. Ils avaient repris leurs discussions, leur étalage de connaissances, plus ardents que jamais, comme si leur soudaine prise de conscience quant à leurs sentiments n'avait fait que raviver la passion des premières approches. Les idées fusaient, les échanges se faisaient plus longs mais l'un ou l'autre finissait par y mettre terme d'un baiser quand il jugeait qu'ils avaient trop parlé.

Il y avait tellement à dire !

Mais l'excitation de découvrir toujours plus se nouait avec l'appréhension de leur nouvelle relation.

C'était peut-être la pire idée qu'ils aient jamais eut, se disait Tony. Cela les mènerait à la séparation de leur duo. Comme lorsque des amis franchissent un seuil qu'ils n'auraient du passer : un retour en arrière n'est possible.

Pourtant, son sang n'avait pas bouillonné de cette manière en présence de quelqu'un depuis des lustres. Chaque séparation lui était aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard lui rappelant considérablement son envie d'être à ses côtés. D'être sien autant que l'autre lui appartienne. Le désir d'être unis, de toutes les manières.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas couché avec quelqu'un ?

Il l'ignorait.

Tony se souvenait avant Iron Man, quelques après, quand les filles criaient le nom de leur héros plutôt que celui de l'homme qui les dévorait. Quand il était plus l'objet sexuel que l'homme qui menait la danse.

Puis Loki était revenu lui parler et, chaque soir, était survenu pour occuper son esprit de manière à ce que le corps s'oublie. Il l'avait omis pendant ces mois, plongé dans une transe rêveuse au côté d'une créature qu'il ne pouvait entièrement saisir. Mais il voulait attraper ce dieu si proche, le faire sien. L'envie de connaître cela avec lui était plus que pressante.

C'était lui.

Car, son corps pressé contre le sien, Tony sentait que c'était différent. Autre chose que les femmes obnubilées par l'idée de coucher avec un milliardaire ou un super-héros.

Un dieu n'avait rien à envier à un humain.

Un prince n'avait rien à espérer d'un milliardaire.

Loki ne pouvait que vouloir Tony, car c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir. Tony savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Et dans leurs échanges avides, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, Et une envie grandissante. Ils n'avaient pas franchi ce cap, ils n'y avaient pas apporté grande importance jusque là, mais ce soir, alors que Loki promettait dans des baisers mouillés de ne pas partir, leur désir ne fit qu'un. Le doute s'empara de Tony alors que Loki lui enlevait son T-shirt, passant ses mains gelées sur son torse frissonnant.

« Si vraiment tu ne le veux pas, nous-

_Nous ne serions pas ici si nous ne le voulions pas. »

Loki plongea son regard dans le sien, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Le désir ardent dans son regard, mais aussi la prudence de celui qui ne veut pas brusquer les choses.

« Anthony, nous ne ferons rien si tu ne le veux pas, toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, front contre front, Tony hochant finalement de la tête pour venir embrasser son aimé, d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

La discussion était close.

Ils arrêtèrent de réfléchir, concentré sur l'autre, sur ses soupirs francs, ses respirations hachées. Là où les mots ne pouvaient aller, ils découvraient une nouvelle partie de l'autre, une nouvelle facette, qui leur demandait une complicité plus forte encore. C'était différent, mais parce que c'était eux, cela devenait grisant et plus personnel qu'avant.

Parce qu'ils se connaissaient, parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

La tête embrumée, Tony se sentait ivre de plaisir, ivre de ce qu'il voyait, touchait, goûtait et entendait, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Chaque son était une note de musique, chaque parcelle de peau le plus délicat satin. Au-delà de l'acte animal auquel ils se livraient, il y avait cette vision provocante que Loki lui donnait, libre et décomplexé, qui l'attirait dans ses étreintes rassurantes et intimes. Ses émotions allaient exploser si cela continuait, se répétait-il à chaque fois, et cela se renouvelait à chaque gémissement, comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas. Tony avait connu la voix de Loki de bien des manières, mais celle-ci, au creux du lit, s'insinuait dans sa tête et le rendait dépendant, dingue. Il voulait l'entendre plus et ne cessait de passer ses mains sur son corps pour l'obtenir.

Perdu entre la fraîcheur alarmante de la peau de Loki et la sienne beaucoup trop brûlante, il ne savait comment réagir, ni comment se sentir. Le contraste le rendait fou et il adorait ça.

Le matin accompagna péniblement son réveil, Tony enfouissant sa tête contre le torse pâle de Loki à côté de lui. Il se sentait bien, et serein. La respiration posée de Loki couplé à la sienne suffisait à rajouter à cette impression de paix. Bouger était juste hors de question, aussi quand le dieu commença à remuer, il le maintint fermement contre lui avec une plainte étouffée. Une main vint caresser sa joue et il se frotta contre, avec affection et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur les yeux verts de son amant.

« Bonjour toi.

_Bonjour.

_Bien dormi ?

_Cela faisait quelques siècles que je n'avais pas autant apprécié une nuit. »

La malice dans ses pupilles trahissaient sa véritable pensée et Tony vint l'embrasser en récompense, trop heureux que son ressentit de la veille soit partagé.

« Tu flattes encore une fois mon ego.

_Je vous l'ai- »

Tony le fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il le relâcha après un instant ou ils se chamaillèrent presque de manière enfantine pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, Loki le maintenant cloué au lit après être monté sur lui. Il se redressa lentement, portant son poids dans ses jambes plus que dans son bassin pour ne pas l'écraser.

« Ne me vouvoie pas ! Pas après ça ! gronda Tony avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

_Vous n'aimez pas ma façon de parler ?

_Loki… »

Loki rit, adorant visiblement jouer avec les mots pour ne pas obéir à Tony quand la situation s'y prêtait. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé, ravivant leur désir de la veille. Loki se laissa aller contre l'autre, resserrant ses jambes autour de son bassin avant qu'il ne se recule, posant son front contre celui de Tony.

« Plus de vous, alors ?

_Juste hors de question, douce déesse.

_Ou en sommes-nous alors ?

_Actuellement ? Très proches. »

Tony eut un sourire désolé. La soirée de la veille avait mit à nu leurs sentiments, qui s'étaient heureusement trouvés réciproques. Cependant, pouvaient-ils rester ainsi pour toujours, pouvaient-ils seulement continuer une telle relation ? Doucement, l'humain prit la divinité par la taille et le fit rouler sur le côté. Il chassa évasivement les mèches de cheveux qui vinrent bloquer la vision qu'il avait de son visage et chercha une réponse plus précise et claire pour lui.

« Indéniablement, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Pas seulement pour discuter. Et pas juste une nuit.

_C'est ce que je ressens aussi. Je veux rester avec toi, Anthony.

_Tu n'as pas de régulière là-haut ? questionna cependant ce dernier.

_Qu'entends tu par là ?

_Une femme. »

Loki eut un regard de surprise sincère alors que Tony se mordait la lèvre. Il aurait voulu le savoir dès la déclaration de Loki, mais n'avait osé demander. Il avait lu sur Loki et ses relations mais ne savait s'il pouvait s'y fier.

« Je l'ai été. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Je suis jaloux de tes ex. Combien de temps ?

_Assez pour avoir trois enfants avec elle et trop peu pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Il a tout de suite été question de ne plus nous revoir après la naissance de mes fils et fille.

_Tu n'en as eu qu'une ?

_Je n'ai été marié qu'une fois.

_C'est déjà trop… »

Il ravit ses lèvres encore une fois, impétueux. Il assumait relativement bien sa jalousie, se chargeant de montrer à Loki à quel point il avait envie de lui, mentalement comme physiquement.

« Que devrais-je dire de toi ? finit par lâcher.

_Je ne suis pas marié ! »

Cela les fit rire, s'entraînant par la suite dans une longue étreinte qui aurait sans doute dérapé si Loki n'avait pas mit un frein à cela. Ils avaient encore à discuter et après, après seulement, Tony pourrait laisser libre cours à son envie de toucher Loki. Ce dernier restait malgré tout pressé contre lui, ses doigts effleurant lascivement la hanche nue de Tony.

« Je suis heureux que rien n'ait changé après cette nuit.

_J'ai même l'impression que c'est mieux qu'avant.

_Ca l'est. J'étais clairement attiré par toi et cette soirée m'a rassuré.

_Ca n'est plus le cas encore ? railla Tony

_Ca l'est plus encore. »

L'intensité de son regard vert le fit frémir, mais surtout réfléchir. Ce n'était pas qu'une bête relation qui ne concernait que la baise. Il avait avec lui un dieu venu d'un autre monde juste pour lui et il adorait cette divinité en question. C'était plus fort et après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et la soirée passée, il ne doutait plus. Il ne savait s'il pouvait rivaliser avec la volonté que semblait vouloir mettre Loki dans leur relation, mais à échelle humaine, il était déjà trop attaché à lui pour pouvoir le laisser partir.

« Loki, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis amoureux d'un dieu.

_Amoureux ? » rit Loki, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Tony, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer. Tony feignit de se vexer, le serrant plus fort encore dans ses bras, comme pour le punir de se moquer de lui.

« Je suis sérieux, Loki.

_Je le suis aussi.

_Tu t'es d'abord imposé à moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Aime-moi.

_C'est déjà le cas. »

Impétueusement, Tony cella leur lèvres, enflammé par les paroles de Loki, ce dernier l'entraînant dans un sourire. Fébrilement, Tony parcourut le corps qu'il avait découvert la veille, frissonnant de le sentir si froid quand encore une fois, il brûlait pour lui. Il se hissa sur son corps, l'embrassant du regard, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas assez et qu'il avait envie de le découvrir. Les yeux de Loki brillaient comme lors de la précédente nuit, Tony y reconnaissant l'envie et une dose de joie. Ils étaient deux à être heureux de la tournure des événements.

« Ne pars pas aujourd'hui. »

Tony ne suppliait que très rarement, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, surtout pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il devenait officiellement sien. Tony pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, sauf peut-être que son bien aimé ne reste à jamais avec lui. Car c'était un dieu qui faisait bien ce qui lui chantait. Ce dernier attrapa la tête de Tony, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je devrais revenir à Asgard, Anthony, je suis obligé. Mais pas maintenant.

_Tient donc, tu ne vas pas me laisser haletant et désireux de toi comme tout bon vicieux le ferait ? Tu me déçois autant que tu me rassures… murmura-t-il en laissant ses lèvres progresser vers la peau de son cou gelé.

_Certainement pas…

_Oh ? Dois-je penser que mon dieu préféré est lui aussi dans un état pantelant et désireux ? Incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter ? » continua-t-il de roucouler avant de s'affaisser soudainement sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement sous la surprise et poussa un feulement mécontent. Loki avait disparu. La blague de trop ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'un de ses partenaires se barrait parce qu'il parlait trop, mais en même temps, le partenaire en question était un dieu. Il frémit quand deux mains froides le tirèrent vers l'arrière, son dos nu rencontrant le torse de Loki.

« Cesse-donc de parler et agit, chuchota le dieu à son oreille.

_Occupe-moi pour que je me taise alors. »

Il laissa les deux mains dériver de son torse pour des zones plus estivales, se délectant d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Un début de matinée qui s'annonçait divin.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur Fury vous attend dans le salon.

_... »

Il gémit de frustration quand Loki éclata de rire en s'éloignant. Tony lui lança un regard profondément blasé, surtout devant la pose lascive qu'il prit, ne faisant qu'attiser sa faim.

« Je peux attendre, Anthony.

_Je ne serais pas long. »

* * *

Loki avait refusé de revenir durant les trois jours qui suivirent, avant de montrer le bout de son nez retroussé le quatrième matin, proportionnellement aux heures que Tony lui avait fait attendre. L'humain s'était excusé à en perdre compte, et fut ravit que le dieu accepte de rester avec lui les jours qui suivirent.

C'est à cette période que Loki fit la connaissance de Pepper, et qu'il décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il prit plaisir à la faire tourner en bourrique, sous le regard désespéré de Tony qui ne pu rien faire, attaché au lit quand Pepper était entrée dans la pièce. De quoi bien faire les présentations.

Il ne put que regarder sa secrétaire claquer la porte en hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un con, sa voix pratiquement couverte par les rires presque hystériques d'une Lady Loki aux anges. Non pas que l'Asgardien ait fait exprès de jouer les dominatrices pile le jour de visite de Pepper, Tony se persuadait que tout ça n'était que pure coïncidence avec une pincée de jalousie voilée.

Il apprit ainsi que Loki pouvait être une chienne quand on empiétait sur son territoire, les paparazzis ayant dû faire un festin de la tigresse qui repoussa à elle seule une armée de groupies venues accueillir Iron Man au café où ils voulaient passer leur après-midi. Cela l'amusait au plus au point, le poussant presque à vouloir jouer au bord de la ligne pour voir jusqu'où son dieu pouvait aller par jalousie.

Durant ces trois jours, les quelques amis proches de Tony purent faire la connaissance de Lady Loki, mais aussi ses ennemis, quand ils cherchèrent à passer par la fenêtre pour une attaque surprise. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, puissants, violents et déchaînés. Cependant, trop de choses se passèrent en trois jours pour qu'ils puissent vraiment profiter l'un de l'autre.

Ils dînaient pour leur fin de semaine ensemble, Tony essayant de le faire rester une nuit de plus. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, un verre dans la main en attendant que le repas commandé par JARVIS n'arrive.

« Tu es sûr Loki ?

_Il le faut, je ne peux pas être absent trop longtemps, j'ai beau ne pas être le prince héritier, j'ai des obligations. Ils finiront par s'en apercevoir.

_Ils… ne sont pas au courant ? demanda Tony en caressant sa cuisse avec douceur.

_Non. »

Loki noya le reste dans son alcool, Tony attirant son attention en touchant sa joue. La fin de la phrase avait été brute, soudainement sèche. Pas à son égard, mais c'était étrange qu'il se laisse aller à une expression aussi libre sur le sujet. Il savait qu'il était aigri là-dessus, pas autant que lui pouvait l'être sur son père : il masquait généralement sa pensée. Tony voyait une brèche qu'il voulait explorer.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien ?

_Pour qu'ils me rappellent que tu es mortel ? Que je dois rester à Asgard pour assister Thor ? Non merci, je n'ai pas ce temps à perdre. Il vaut mieux qu'ils pensent que je suis là-bas.

_Comme ça, tu as des genres de clones, c'est ça ? rit Tony en saisissant le verre du dieu.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mais ils sont imparfaits, les gens se laissent berner un temps, mais trop serait impossible. Ils le verraient.

_Comme le clone que j'ai sous mes doigts ? »

Fier de lui, il vit le clone disparaître sous ses caresses et son vrai amant déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu pensais pourvoir me berner ?

_Non, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais faire la différence.

_Je pense avoir passé le test ! Tu t'es changé avant ou après notre câlin au lit ce matin ?

_A toi de deviner.

_Pas possible.

_Pas possible que quoi ?

_Qu'ils crient aussi fort au pieu.»

Il était catégorique là-dessus. Loki rit dans son cou, l'embrassant de plus belle, et gonflant l'orgueil de Tony qui pouvait se targuer d'être le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Il soupira quand deux bras l'entourèrent, pouffant lorsque Loki glissa deux mots à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi niais avec quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas réellement comment l'appeler par ailleurs.

Amant ? Ca sonnait comme une aventure sans lendemain.

Conjoint ? Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble.

Amoureux ? Tellement enfantin.

« A quel moment t'en es-tu rendu compte ?

_Dès le moment où je t'ai touché après que tu te sois levé. Ta peau était chaude, ou du moins à température ambiante. La tienne ne l'est jamais. Elle est toujours trop froide.

_C'est un reproche ?

_Absolument pas, ça me donne envie de te réchauffer. »

Dans l'attitude câline de Loki, il pouvait deviner son ravissement à cette constatation. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention de Tony, ce qui ne dérangeait pas ce dernier, puisqu'il était au centre de la sienne.

« Je reviendrai aussi vite que je le pourrais…

_J'ai rendu un dieu accro ! Si ce n'est pas la preuve que je suis merveilleux !

_Monsieur, l'interrompit JARVIS, le traiteur est arrivé.

_Qu'il monte.

_Dois-je vous prévenir, monsieur que Nick Fury semble vouloir accompagner le traiteur jusqu'au salon ? »

Tony lâcha un « merde » furieux et se leva, demandant à JARVIS de les faire patienter. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, suivit de Lady Loki. Il s'arma de son plus beau sourire et ouvrit au livreur, prenant le temps de snober Fury de l'autre côté, qui tiqua en voyant Loki dans son dos.

« Il faut que nous parlions, Stark.

_Cela fera cent-deux dollars, monsieur.

_Voilà, et ça c'est pour toi, fit Tony avec un clin d'œil.

_Stark…

_Bonne soirée. »

Il ignora le nouvel appel de Fury, rentrant dans la villa, grinçant des dents lorsque l'homme bloqua la porte avec son pied pour entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_Parler.

_Si j'ai commandé traiteur, comprenez bien que je n'ai pas le temps pour la causette, Fury.

_J'osais espérer que la seconde portion était pour moi.

_Par tous les dieux, Nick Fury qui tente de faire de l'humour. Juste, non. Rentrez chez vous.

_Pas sans réponse.

_Vous avez déjà ma réponse ! s'exaspéra Tony en tapant du bout du pied celui de Fury.

_Elle ne me convient pas. »

Tony senti la colère monter et ne fut retenu que par la main de Loki sur son bras. Autrement, il aurait certainement lâché leur repas et sauté à la gorge de Fury.

« C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez dit que vous doutiez de mes capacités. Pour moi, la question est réglée, c'est comme ça, donc c'est non. On s'arrête là, je vais dîner avec mon invitée et vous vous retournez à vos occupations de maison de retraite pour les héros, ok ? »

Fury retira son pied, le verrou se remit en place et Tony fut satisfait. Il vola un baiser à Loki avant de l'entraîner vers la salle à manger.

« Qui est-ce ?

_Un emmerdeur.

_Et plus que cela ?

_Un con. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour mordre sa clavicule avec malice, sachant comment réagirait Tony.

«Et encore plus qu'un emmerdeur et un con ?

_J'adore que tu fasses ça, ma douce déesse, mais paradoxalement, ça m'énerve que cela soit pour m'arracher des infos, et surtout sur Fury, grinça-t-il avec un frisson lorsque l'autre recommença à mi-phrase.

_Je sais, mais cela porte ses fruits.

_Si tu restes ce soir, je te le dirais. »

Loki mordit plus fort la peau de l'humain, avec une douceur acidulée qui fit bondir Tony. C'était juste au-dessus de son self-control.

« Je ne reste que pour dîner, Anthony.

_Alors tu attendras notre prochaine rencontre. Ca t'obligera à revenir. »

Il lui tira la langue, manquant d'échapper leur repas quand il redonna un coup de dent dans sa peau. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au salon, se chamaillant comme des enfants, mais le dieu usant tous ses charmes pour qu'il cesse de bouder comme un petit garçon. Ils s'installèrent finalement à table, Tony cessant de l'ignorer pour faire le service, de manière impeccable sous le regard aiguisé de Loki qui avait finalement regagné son apparence masculine habituelle.

« Ca me rappelle nos premières entrevues quand tu es en femme, lui avoua Tony, une fourchette coincée entre les dents.

_Comme à chaque fois que je prends cette forme, hocha Loki en goûtant son plat. La première impression qui reste en toi, non ?

_Pas que ça. Je m'émerveille de voir que j'aime toutes tes physionomies.

_Tu n'en as vu que deux.

_Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une panthère à la maison, si jamais ça te dis quelque chose. »

Loki lui lança un regard courroucé qui le fit rire.

« Sans façon, les transformations animales me sont restées en travers de la gorge.

_Comment ça ?

_Sleipnir est un enfant extraordinaire, mais sa conception aurait le mérite d'être oubliable. »

Sa réponse se fit un petit chemin dans la tête de Tony alors qu'il analysait le ton employé par la déesse. Les quelques lignes qu'il avait lu sur Loki lui revinrent en mémoire et il reposa immédiatement son verre, de peur de le laisser tomber. Il ne se sentait pas d'aborder un tel sujet avec elle, et surtout à table, pourtant il était intrigué.

« Tu peux enfanter ?

_Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela ?

_... Excuse moi, mais le fait que tu puisses te changer en femme, ou toute autre bestiole de l'univers me paraît déjà énorme mais en plus de ça tu peux te permettre d'avoir des gosses. Comme une femme, j'entends cela.

_Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?

_Pas comme ça, non... »

Il secoua la main comme si ses mots allaient sortir d'eux même, dans le bon ordre pour retranscrire ses pensées. N'étant pas le cas, il se racla la gorge, les yeux dans ceux du dieu qui attendait, faisant tourner son vin lentement.

« Je pensais que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais prit ton apparence masculine… Que, enfin… ce n'était qu'un genre d'illusion et qu'au final, tes attraits ne changeaient pas de ceux que tu possèdes en étant un homme. »

Tony se sentit soulagé quand il éclata de rire, visiblement amusé de sa réponse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, laissant ses doigts jouer avec les siens pendant qu'il lui parlait.

« Si j'ai changé d'apparence c'était pour les raisons que je t'ai donné précédemment mais aussi parce que je souhaitais que notre relation avance dans le sens qu'elle a prit. Et si j'avais du te dire cela juste avant de le faire, tu aurais douté. De plus, Je préfère éviter ce genre de rapport avec mes apparences féminines.

_Je comprends. Heureusement que tu t'es présenté à moi sous cette apparence féminine, j'aurai été bien con de ne pas t'avoir connu pour t'avoir refoulé si tu étais venu en homme. »

Ils dînèrent doucement, comme pour retarder son départ. A la fin du plat principal, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, trinquant une nouvelle fois à leur relation. Tony se lova contre lui, appréciant le mouvement de respiration doux qu'avait son corps.

« Quand est-ce que tu reviendras ?

_Bientôt. Quand cela fera un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_Déjà ? »

Il se releva, planta son regard dans celui de Loki qui semblait perplexe.

« Outre le fait que tu te rappelles de la date me rendre fou, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir passé un an avec toi.

_Ca a été entrecoupé de longs moments sans nous voir et- »

Son regard se figea et son sourire se figea, se penchant sur Tony, l'embrassant et il s'accrocha à lui, presque désespérément. Loki allait devoir repartir. Pour quelques temps. Et ça le minait affreusement. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un jusqu'à présent. Il baisa son front et disparu, la tête de l'humain retombant sur le sofa.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Tony soupira de bien être lorsqu'il sentit un corps se glisser contre le sien, deux mains froides se glissant sous son tee-shirt. A leur petite taille, Tony devina son apparence et roucoula lorsque Loki se pressa contre lui.

« Bon anniversaire.

_Un an déjà. »

Il le sentit sourire, venant embrasser son oreille en chuchotant ce qu'il reconnu être « joyeux anniversaire » dans sa langue natale. Tony se retourna pour l'accueillir comme il se devait, frémissant en remarquant le peu de vêtement qu'il portait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ? C'est mon cadeau ?

_Ca en fait partie… Mais, ceci est ton véritable cadeau. »

Loki fit passer un pendentif le long de son cou et l'attacha dans son dos, riant lorsque Tony le fit basculer sur lui. L'humain passa ses doigts sur le pendentif accroché au cordon. Son doigt accrocha à de petites aspérités et il vint embrasser Loki couché sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué ?

_Des runes. De protection, de force et aussi de prospérité. Je trouvais ça trop distant alors j'ai rajouté ton nom ainsi que le mien.

_Je les apprendrais. Tous les deux. Mais, c'est une bague, on est d'accord ?

_Je trouvais cela plus proche de ce que vous attendez, humains, d'un talisman de protection. Mais en effet, c'est une bague. »

Tony sourit, continuant de caresser du bout du doigt son amulette. Il remarqua qu'une partie n'avait pas été taillée et il se demanda pourquoi sans pour autant le demander. Sans le faire descendre, il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir un écrin. Il le tendit à Loki qui choisit de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de le prendre.

« Tu vas rire, lui dit Tony.

_Oh ? »

Loki ouvrit la boîte, passant doucement ses doigts sur l'objet qu'il ne pouvait voir dans la pénombre. Loki pouffa en le sortant de l'écrin et en passant la bague à ses doigts.

« Un anneau, sourit Loki.

_Enfin, sans les runes. Or et Titane, en essayant de reproduire tes décorations d'armures et les miennes. Un peu de toi et de moi dans un tout petit truc. »

Tony se fit la réflexion que ça lui faisait un bien fou de l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur les hanches de Loki qui le laissa faire, s'appuyant plus sur lui. Le dieu l'arrêta cependant quand il commença à défaire les liens de sa robe.

« Ca faisait partie du cadeau, non ? râla Tony en l'attirant contre lui.

_Certes mais j'aimerai te parler avant.

_Oh ? Tu es bien sérieux… »

Il était soucieux mais Loki embrassa sa joue tendrement avant de glisser sur le côté, Tony venant immédiatement se glisser entre ses jambes, posant sa tête sur son ventre, attentif à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« J'ai décidé de quitter Asgard.

_C'est à dire ?

_Une sorte d'exil pour venir sur Midgard. »

Tony releva la tête en sa direction, cherchant à voir les traits de son visage grâce la lumière. Il ne put dire quel type d'expression il avait mais à sa voix, il devinait que Loki se trouvait entre contentement et doutes.

« Tu viendrais ici ?

_Si cela ne te dérange pas.

_Comment est-ce que cela pourrait me déranger ? C'est plutôt à toi de te poser la question.

_Qu'entends-tu par là, Anthony ?

_Tu es immortel, aucun de nous ne l'est à Midgard. »

Loki avait-il oublié ? Comme si on pouvait oublier ça. Lui-même y pensait souvent quand Loki s'absentait, lorsqu'il pouvait se permettre de se poser des questions sur leur relation. Humain et Immortel, ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant. Il ne savait où cela les mènerait alors que paradoxalement, il se sentait de plus en plus investi avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas celui qui souffrirait, parce qu'il devrait partir plus tôt, et égoïstement, il voulait quand même rester avec Loki, sachant ce que ça impliquerait pour lui.

« J'ai déjà pensé à ça. Je veux renoncer à l'immortalité que m'apportent les pommes d'Idunn.

_Pardon ? »

Tony était sidéré. Comment quelqu'un n'ayant connu que l'assurance de vivre des millénaires pouvait-il tout à coup décider de tout abandonner sur un coup de tête ?

« Loki, c'est insensé. Tu ne devrais pas décider de cela ainsi.

_Anthony. J'ai longuement réfléchi. Thor, comme tous les autres, est incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et il va être couronné. C'est un enfant ! Asgard, s'il ne court pas à sa perte, va devenir belliqueux, ce qu'est mon frère. J'ai été son chaperon durant toutes ces années, je me refuse d'avoir à porter une nouvelle fois ses échecs en essayant de les réparer. Chaque erreur me reviendra de droit puisque je suis le dieu des mensonges.

_Mais de là à perdre ton immortalité…

_Entre passer des milliers d'années à leur côté et moins d'une centaine au tien, mon choix est vite réalisé.

_Mais que feras-tu… après ? Tu seras seul ! »

Loki ne répondit pas, un sourire énigmatique au bout des lèvres, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas penser à ça, où qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait, à ce moment là. Le dieu chercha à attirer Tony dans une étreinte, qui lui fut accordée. Contre lui, la joue contre sa poitrine, il sentait battre un cœur rapide et cela le rassura comme jamais il n'aurait cru que cela soit possible.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire, finit-il par dire.

_En effet. Si je viens ici, Odin choisira certainement de m'enlever mes pouvoirs. Par précaution.

_Plus de Lady Loki ? De clones ?

_En partie, rit le dieu. Mais ma magie fait partie de moi, je le vivrai sans doute très mal.

_Pourquoi te l'enlèverait-il ?

_Une fois les ponts coupés, ils ne pourront plus me contrôler, et je peux être un danger pour eux.

_Tu as une idée pour contrer cela, n'est-ce pas, tu ne m'en parlerais pas sinon.

_Tu me connais. »

Loki se releva, tendant la main à Tony qui sut qu'il pouvait éclairer la pièce. Il le demanda à JARVIS et put enfin observer le visage de son aimé. Sous ses traits féminins, Loki semblait serein, fatigué mais calme. Tony fronça les sourcils et prit la parole, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne t'éclipses simplement pas comme ça. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas rester, et bien part sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi !

_C'est… c'est une possibilité que j'ai envisagé… Mais je ne suis pas un voleur…

_Tu n'en es pas un, mais tu sais, les fugues ça arrive à tout âge.»

Il fut satisfait de voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et Tony vint caresser sa joue.

« Mais je suppose que tu veux être honnête avec eux.

_En quelque sorte. Ils m'ont élevé, m'ont donné un toit, m'ont protégé et certainement aimé comme Thor, mais je ne crois pas en cette famille. Mais je crois en la nôtre.

_Une famille à deux ? » fit Tony, avec air à la fois heureux, mais perturbé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à eux comme une famille, un couple oui, mais après tout n'était-ce pas la même chose dans un sens ? Il n'avait jamais réellement connu de famille.

« Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ?

_Rien, c'est juste que je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. »

Il entendit Loki soupirer avant qu'il ne murmure.

« Que dirais-tu d'une famille à trois, alors ? »

Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, comme s'il avait cherché à retenir ces mots alors qu'ils s'échappaient de sa bouche. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait prit au dépourvu. Il lui donna les premiers mots qui lui passaient par la tête :

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. »

Il vit que Loki fuyait son regard, une once de tristesse dans ses yeux, et de crainte. Il se pressa contre lui, caressant sa joue.

« Hey Loki… Dis moi ce qu'il se passe…

_J'ai juste peur.

_Peur de quoi ?

_Que tu t'en ailles pour ça, pour cette proposition, d'autres l'auraient fait pour moins. Je ne veux pas que tu te trompes dans mes intentions, Anthony.

_Je ne suis pas comme les autres, et tu le sais. Et je crois que tu veux cet enfant pour nous, parce que tu estimes que nous pouvons être de bons parents, mais je suis certain que tu as une idée par rapport à ton départ.

_En portant un enfant, je dois utiliser ma magie constamment, tout le long de la grossesse. Ils ne pourront me l'enlever sans me tuer, moi et mon enfant.

_Loki, crois-tu sincèrement tu aies besoin de prendre de telles précautions pour ton départ ? »

Loki eut un regard profond, qui devait certainement dire : « On est jamais sûr de rien. » sans qu'il ne cherche à ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Cet enfant, qu'est-ce qu'ils en penseraient ? »

Pas besoin de préciser de qui Tony parlait pour que Loki lui lance un regard courroucé, avant de secouer la tête et de demander :

« Toutes les raisons ?

_Toutes.

_ Je veux qu'ils aient peur de ce que je pourrais faire, qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils perdent. Je veux qu'ils regrettent, je veux voir Thor blanc de rage, qu'il craigne l'enfant qui va naître. Que tout ce peuple me voit portant un enfant, d'un inconnu, encore un autre et qu'ils commencent à avoir peur parce qu'Odin ne pourra pas le brider et l'empêcher de vivre… Il ne sera pas à son service, ni attaché, ni exilé, il sera avec moi et personne ne saura ce que je compte faire de lui. »

Loki se tut, les traits crispés avant de se mettre à rire, en regardant Tony du coin de l'œil.

« Personne là-bas ne se doute que je ne suis pas qu'un manipulateur avide de pouvoir. J'aurais pu aimer mes enfants si j'avais pu les connaître. C'est seulement ce que je compte faire avec cet enfant. Lui donner l'avenir que je n'ai pu donner aux autres, et ce, avec l'homme que j'aime. »

Tony ne put se retenir de venir l'embrasser, sur les cheveux puis sur les lèvres, attendri par une confiance qu'il n'était pas certain de mériter.

« C'est une petite revanche sur eux.

_Je suis du genre rancunier. Mais je veux cet enfant pour nous plus que pour eux.

_Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être un bon père. »

Loki prit sa tête entre ses mains, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se laissant entraîner dans l'étreinte de Tony. Ce dernier se sentait rassuré, sentant que Loki lui avait dit la vérité, cependant, il doutait encore. Être père avait quelque chose d'attirant mais il ne savait s'il était capable d'assumer cette responsabilité.

« Anthony ?

_Je ne sais pas.

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu comprennes que tu as cette capacité ? Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé, et je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais être un mauvais père.

_Mauvais exemple peut-être.

_Justement, tu ne feras pas comme lui. »

Tony le serra dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou et venant mordiller sa clavicule. Il se recula juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait répondre à son envie dans l'immédiat, Loki sourit et reprit son apparence masculine, le faisant basculer sur le lit pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu y réfléchiras ?

_J'ai jusqu'à quand pour donner une réponse ? se hasarda Tony.

_Tout ton temps. »

Tony sourit malgré lui, faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau de Loki. Il prendrait le temps de réfléchir, parce que l'idée n'était pas sans charme, mais pas non plus sans conséquences. Ils étaient deux, c'était suffisant pour l'instant, suffisant pour leur plaire et pour les faire vivre. Tony devait apprivoiser l'idée d'une famille, qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait avant qu'il ne prenne une décision.

* * *

Loki resta quelques mois, s'éclipsant parfois plusieurs heures pour régler ses affaires à Asgard mais jamais il ne laissait Tony seul bien longtemps. A chaque fois que le dieu disait qu'il devait repartir, l'autre arrivait à le faire rester plus encore et Loki revenait une heure après, avec la satisfaction intense d'être une vipère insolente et indisciplinée.

« Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'ils se posent des questions, non ?

_Thor est persuadé que je trafique quelque chose contre Sif à nouveau et pour les autres, je n'écoute pas leurs jérémiades. Je sais juste que Heimdall trouve étrange qu'il n'arrive à me voir dans les neufs mondes.

_C'est celui qui voit tout ? Le grand œil, fit-il avec une évidente référence que Loki ne connaissait pas.

_Oui. Il est sensé voir tout ce qui concerne la famille royale pour la protéger. Ne pas voir quelque chose est un affront pour lui. Mais il ne saura rien de tout cela. »

Tony rit sous cape, Loki prenait personnellement l'idée que personne ne doive être au courant de leur relation. Ca lui convenait, et même si Midgard avait été au courant de la présence des dieux, Tony n'aurait pas été contre balancer son couple à tous. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore et il se satisfait de savoir que Loki ne gardait pas ça secret par honte, mais plus par question de sécurité.

Au final, Loki était resté près de dix mois auprès que Tony, apprenant le plus qu'il pouvait sur ce monde. Il connaissait enfin le contenu de l'Edda Poétique, avait lu la Bible plusieurs fois avec un sourire toujours plus grand, entamé d'apprendre les langues asiatiques, maîtrisant depuis quelques mois celles latines et nordiques. Tony le regardait faire avec un roulement amusé des yeux alors qu'il ne cessait d'avancer dans ses recherches et expériences, sans cesse porté par la voix répétitive de son amant. De son côté, il commençait à perfectionner sa pratique de la langue nordique, se faisant un plaisir d'aller aux bars et de draguer toutes les serveuses du coin, avant que Lady Loki n'apparaisse, n'en fasse de même avec tous les hommes de l'établissement et que, la jalousie les assaillant des deux côtés, ils ne finissent pas se sauter dessus et de courir jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait dehors.

Ils étaient ce genre de couple, un peu excessif et borderline, mais qui savait quelle était la limite à ne pas dépasser et quand s'arrêter.

Tony avait subit d'autres attaques, Rhodes avait eut son armure en partie grâce à Loki qui avait su trouver les mots pour que Tony accepte sous de bonnes réserves. Il avait aussi envoyé se faire voir le SHIELD qui n'avait cessé de le relancer, avec leurs nouveaux héros et leurs complaintes énervantes, mais heureusement pour lui, il avait rapidement pu obtenir des rendez-vous avec ceux-ci et en-dehors du cadre professionnel du SHIELD.

Faire chier Fury avait encore quelque chose de jouissif, même à son âge.

Ils revenaient d'un de ces rendez-vous, un repas avec Rhodes, entres amis plus qu'un déjeuner professionnel. Loki se présentait comme la femme de Tony depuis un moment déjà, les autres ne cessaient de s'étonner de la tenue de leur étrange couple. Leur union était loin d'être calme, surtout quand un public se profilait : l'un comme l'autre adorait attirer l'attention et briller devant les autres. Comme des chiens affamés ils se disputaient la vedette sans aucune vergogne, cherchant à briller un peu plus de l'autre.

Loki appela un taxi en levant le bras. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se cacher avec la magie de Loki et déjà les paparazzis s'agglutinaient en coin de rue alors que Tony remettait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Loki qui ne supportait pas cela. Ils grimpèrent dans le taxi, Tony donnant les directives avant de se tourner vers le dieu qui avait finit par jeter les lunettes par la fenêtre pendant que l'autre avait le dos tourné.

« Tu sais combien elles ont coûté ?

_Non. » répondit du tac au tac Loki qui regardait le paysage défiler. Il ne s'en éloigna que quand Tony attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser.

« C'était pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent trop ton visage en photo.

_Oh ! Brillant, Tony.

_Hé ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Sais-tu vraiment à qui tu parles ?

_De Mr Tape à l'œil qui se trouve devant moi. Mais ça reste sensé… Heimdall pourrait bien avoir accès à ces photos. Ce serait regrettable.

_Ca serait bien si tu pouvais faire disparaître la Terre avec ton sort… Plus personne à craindre comme ça ! »

Loki rouvrit les yeux alors que Tony se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il interposa sa main, doucement, réfléchissant à toute allure. Tony se recula à peine, laissant un baiser furtif sur ses doigts avant de lever les yeux sur ceux de Loki. Il sourit alors, conscient de ce qui se tramait derrière ce regard intense. Le laissant à sa réflexion il s'avança vers le chauffeur et sortit une liasse de billet pour le faire passer par le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la villa. S'il avait une idée, ils devaient exploiter ça au plus vite.

Immédiatement à la maison, ils se rendirent dans l'atelier de Tony, Loki tournant en petits cercles au milieu des pièces d'armures jonchant le sol et les établis, Tony calmement assis à l'un d'entre eux, un crayon entre les mains, cherchant une feuille dans ce fouillis. Il finit par en trouver une, coincée sous un morceau de casque et commença à noter les idées.

« On est d'accord que tu as beau être le plus grand sorcier des neufs mondes et le plus sexy, ce n'est pas ça qui fait pour autant que ton pouvoir peur cacher la Terre entière.

_Non. »

Une légère pointe de frustration dans sa voix mais l'idée était claire : à force insuffisante nécessitait plus de puissance. Tony s'emballa alors que les idées fusaient. L'envie de construire quelque chose à base de magie lui titillait l'esprit et il avait des concepts à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Ils discutèrent un moment, de comment analyser la magie de Loki pour qu'elle soit compatible avec la technologie de Tony, de ce que pensais Loki à propos de ça alors que l'humain griffonnait des croquis rapide de machinerie et de mécanique qui impressionnait Loki. Tony paraissait surexcité à l'idée de faire cela et il ne manquait de peu qu'il se mette à sautiller sur place, pourtant Loki lui mit les mains devant les yeux, susurrant à son oreille.

« J'ai une autre idée.

_Qui est ?

_Plutôt que de faire disparaître la Terre ce qui pourrait être aussi le signe que je me cache là-bas, pourquoi ne pas envoyer mes clones dans les neufs mondes ? Je veux dire, ils pourront venir sur Midgard de toute façon par le Bifrost, qu'elle soit cachée ou non… Alors que des clones… Plus il y en a, plus cela les fera chercher, ils pourront croire que je me cache là-bas alors qu'il ne s'agit qu'une simple réplique. Ce les fera tourner longtemps en bourrique.

_Tu peux les envoyer où tu veux ?

_En effet. Et cela aura tout autant d'impact. Odin aura laissé quelqu'un comme moi sans surveillance et ils seront tous en alerte de ne pas savoir où je me trouve. Et la possibilité que je sois sur leur territoire va tous les affoler les un après les autres. »

Tony, sourit, séduit par l'idée bien qu'elle soit moins épique et impressionnante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle ne manquait cependant pas de fourberie.

« Tu ne crains pas qu'ils les attaquent ?

_Je serai encore le fils d'Odin. Donc, m'attaquer serait aussi une attaque contre Asgard. Ils ne peuvent se le permettre.

_Il en faut dans les neufs mondes alors.

_Même ici. Je ne ferais que les créer et les envoyer où je voudrais. Ce n'est pas compliqué et ne demande que peu de magie.

_Ca sera peut-être mieux en effet. Et ils cesseront de te chercher à un moment donné parce que la farce aura trop duré.

_Et nous serons tranquilles. »

Tony se retourna sur sa chaise, Loki s'installant sur lui dès que cela fut fait. Il put cajoler les hanches fines de son aimé, apprécier la vue de ses cheveux ondulants qui encadraient son visage souriant.

« Cependant tu dois aller voir Odin… C'est important ?

_Je le pense. Il reste mon Père. C'est la moindre des choses que de le prévenir de mon départ. Sans compter Mère pour qui j'ai plus d'estime.

_Tu ne m'as que très peu parlé d'elle, surtout dans cette affaire.

_Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, donc… C'est peut-être à elle que je veux expliquer mon départ.

_Elle tourné en dérision ta magie, non ?

_Elle m'a aidé à la travailler. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses. »

Les mains de Tony glissèrent sur la robe que portait Loki, éternellement verte, n'hésitant qu'un bref instant à la remonter le long des cuisses du dieu qui le laissa faire, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Ca lui arrivait souvent depuis ces derniers mois : Tony avait apprit à ses dépends que « quatre mois » pour le dieu, était l'équivalent de « quelques jours » pour lui. Comme « Dans peu de temps » équivalait à un an environ. C'était subtil mais ici, Loki était sur sa dernière échéance sans avoir de solution. Il ne savait toujours pas convaincre Odin de lui laisser repartir avec sa magie. Il ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur, Tony le savait, mais il ne semblait trouver meilleure solution.

La pression de ses jambes autour de sa taille se raffermit alors qu'il continuait sa lente progression sur le corps de son aimé qui le laissait faire. De son côté, l'humain avait réfléchit à la proposition que lui avait faite Loki à propos d'un enfant. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé et Loki s'était cantonné à son corps masculin pour ne pas mettre cette histoire sur le tapis trop tôt. Durant les quelques heures où Loki s'éclipsait parfois pour retrouver son monde éternel, l'Héritier Stark prenait ce temps pour faire le point sur cette idée.

Tony avait apprit à ne pas détester cette idée et à l'entrevoir sous tous les angles. Bientôt deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et bien tôt un que Loki vivait chez Tony. Ils étaient rentrés dans une vie de couple, assez facilement, l'excentricité de l'un et de l'autre leur permettant un train de vie facile et autonome. Ils n'étaient pas comme tous ces couples « normaux » qui allaient au travail, devaient faire le ménage et la cuisine, non, ils vivaient de leurs passions et leurs envies, soutenus par toute la technologie et la magie dont ils pouvaient se servir. Et Tony s'était demandé à juste titre si un enfant pouvait entrer dans cet univers sans en souffrir.

Le temps ? Il pouvait en avoir et savait que Loki en aurait toujours. La sécurité ? Il n'y aurait pas mieux d'Iron Man et ses armures sans compter les pouvoirs du dieu. L'attention ? Il savait que Loki donnerait tout pour cet enfant, mais lui ? Il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant, où du moins il n'avait jamais eu conscience et n'en avait jamais élevé. Il repensa à son enfance et se dit qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre vive cela.

Un mini-Tony et Loki… Ca lui plaisait et malgré ses appréhensions, il se voyait soulever un enfant leur ressemblant dans ses bras. Il se voyait déjà lui apprendre à construire des moteurs et voir Loki lui apprendre à utiliser la magie.

Ca avait tout pour plaire.

Tony reporta son attention sur les lanières qui tenait la robe de Loki au niveau des hanches. Il commença à les défaire studieusement, gardant ses yeux sur le visage de Loki qui semblait toujours ailleurs, le regard vague. Il fallait absolument qu'il remédie à ce manque d'attention. Il se pencha, posant un baiser dans le décolleté offert de Loki qui sursauta, n'ayant visiblement pas attendu ceci. Moqueur, Tony continua en lâchant :

« Enfin tu me remarques ?

_Froissé ?

_Énormément, on n'ignore pas Tony Stark. »

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le lacet, et écarta les pans de robe qui masquaient la poitrine de son amant. Loki attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Tony sourit et l'embrassa, faisant glisser le tissu sur sa peau, le dieu venant instinctivement se coller à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gronda-t-il après que Tony ait relâché ses lèvres.

_Laisse-moi donc faire.

_Tu ne te rends pas compte de là où cela te mène.

_Oh que si, je n'ai que trop conscience d'où je m'aventure et jusqu'où je souhaite aller.

_Anthony ! »

Loki émit de faibles protestations alors que Tony continuait de les déshabiller, ses mains baladeuses le menant jusqu'à une zone estivale qui fit sursauter le dieu accroché à lui. Immédiatement, Loki attrapa ses mains, les maintenant immobiles, le temps qu'il se calme et croise le regard moqueur de Tony.

« Anthony, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Pas de culotte hein, et ça parle sur moi après…

_Simple question d'esthétique, la marque du sous-vêtement quand on porte une robe n'est pas très sexy.

_Oh mais ça m'arrange bien… »

Tony eut le loisir de voir Loki rougir intensément, son corps féminin pratiquement nu à cheval sur lui, et prit d'une montée d'adrénaline, il se dégagea de l'emprise du dieu pour venir arracher les restes de sa robe, laissant ses yeux dériver sur ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le désir et la fierté montèrent en lui, son ego se gorgeant à la pensée que Loki était à lui et que lui seul était autorisé à pouvoir apprécier ce qu'il regardait. Il fini par revenir au visage de son aimé, qui attendait visiblement, pas gêné où exaspéré de la situation. Il semblait simplement attendre quelque chose, caressant les joues mal rasées de Tony.

« J'ai réfléchi, à propos de cette famille à trois.

_Oh… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre aujourd'hui, tu sais…

_Je veux un garçon, cheveux noirs, yeux verts, intelligent comme toi et moi réuni, qui maîtrise la magie, qui sache démonter et monter des machines, et qui nous ressemble. »

Loki balbutia un instant, ses yeux se mettant à briller alors que Tony haussait ses épaules avec l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

« C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe d'ordinaire, je passe commande et tu me ponds ça ? »

Il fut rassuré en voyant Loki se mettre à rire en essuyant ses larmes, et le prit dans ses bras, dans un instant de tendresse rassurant. Il calma son dieu aimé qui tentait de se retenir de pleurer, ou de rire, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais c'était bon de le savoir heureux dans ses bras.

« Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais un jour sur le sujet…

_Je te devais une réponse.»

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à redécouvrir son amant après pratiquement un an à ses côtés.

Tony pensait tout savoir mais il avait encore à apprendre, encore à voir et toucher. C'était autre chose, une autre manière de faire, une autre manière de recevoir qui lui semblait tout à fait nouvelle, quand bien même il ressentait la même satisfaction de demi-mesure.

Loki restait froid alors que lui ne brûlait que plus, incapable de maîtriser le feu qui montait en lui et toujours ce contraste qui lui faisait perdre ses sens, oublier tout. Les gémissements et les cris envahirent bientôt la pièce, couplés aux chuchotements de Tony qui le suppliait pour qu'il continue à gémir et l'appeler. Il adorait quand Loki abandonnait la formalité de son nom de naissance pour le simple « Tony » que tous utilisaient mais que seul lui arrivait à rendre aussi merveilleux.

Il appuya ses mains sur l'établi, encadrant la tête de Loki sans tirer sur ses cheveux éparpillés. Ils sourirent, Loki venant écarter les cheveux trempés du visage de Tony, tendrement, ses jambes encore enroulées autour de son bassin pour le maintenir fermement contre lui.

« Ton établi n'est vraiment pas prévu pour ça, rit Loki quand ils eurent reprit leur souffle.

_Tu as mal ?

_Il m'en faut plus pour souffrir.

_Si j'avais su qu'il aurait cet usage, je jure que j'aurais ajouté des coussins !

_Un génie qui ne pense pas à tout… Quelle honte. »

Tony l'embrassa, attirant le dieu qui vint se lover contre lui, assis du bout des fesses sur le bois. Relâchant ses lèvres et laissant ses yeux dévaler ce corps qu'il n'avait qu'il n'avait que trop peu vu, Tony s'assura que son aimé allait bien.

« Si on allait au lit ? proposa ce dernier.

_Et remonter les étages ? Pas possible, j'ai les jambes en coton.

_J'ai compris. »

Loki les téléporta dans la chambre, se couchant sur lui pour se venger, avec un soupir à peine retenu. Vengeance de courte durée quand Tony les fit basculer, entraînant une petite bagarre qui les fit tomber du lit dans un cri commun, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire, Tony venant se faire pardonner d'un baiser sur le ventre de Loki.

* * *

Loki passa la main sur son ventre bombé par-dessus la robe rouge qu'il portait, s'observant dans le miroir. Rouge et Or, les couleurs de Tony pour se donner un semblant de courage et le sentir avec lui. Quatre mois qu'il restait sur Terre sans être revenu une seule fois à Asgard, mais c'était enfin le jour qu'il avait choisi pour parler à Odin et Frigga.

Il allait couper les ponts avec ce monde.

Soupirant, il démêla quelques nœuds nichés dans ses cheveux, et vérifia sa tenue, ni trop libre, ni trop formelle, mais surtout provocateur.

« Le rouge te va bien aussi.

_La couleur du brave, la tienne surtout. »

Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Tony qui passa immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre. Stark était inquiet, malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en Loki, lui témoignant son affection avant qu'il ne parte.

« Ca va aller.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Cela se passera bien. »

L'humain embrassa sa nuque, ses mains n'ayant cessé d'exécuter des cercles doux sur le ventre de Loki. Le dieu se sépara finalement de son amant, et tira sur sa robe pour la défroisser. Près du corps, elle ne faisait que mettre en avant sa grossesse : il voulait que tous les Asgardiens présents puissent prendre conscience de cela, qu'il puisse lire l'angoisse de le voir porter ce qu'ils considéreraient comme un monstre. La faiblesse apparente de ce corps alourdit par une autre vie à l'intérieur devrait être sa force lors de cette rencontre, et conscient de cela, il n'allait rien laisser passer. Il se tourna vers Tony, caressant sa joue avant de déclarer :

« Il est temps.

_Revenez-moi vite. »

Le dieu hocha de la tête avec un sourire avant de se téléporter, cessant de se masquer à la vue de Heimdall. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il passa en revue ce qu'il avait envie d'amener ou non, ce qui l'intéressait encore. Rien de tout l'or d'Asgard ne lui parut suffisant pour rivaliser avec les connaissances qu'il pouvait obtenir de Midgard, et surtout son aimé. Il finit par s'asseoir un instant, le regard tourné par la fenêtre, mémorisant à jamais ce décor qui avait bercé sa construction en temps qu'individu et prince. Partir était un vent d'air frais dont il avait besoin.

Peut-être un jour retournerait-il ici, si plus rien ne le retenait sur Midgard.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et dévoilant son frère, qu'il avait entendu arriver.

« Mon frère, te revoilà !

_Bonjour Thor, je ne reste pas. »

Loki se leva, faisant face à son frère, appréciant simplement son air déconfit. Le blesser n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de bien, malgré tout il l'aimait. Cependant, pour toutes les négligences et l'injustice dont il avait été victime, sa revanche méritait bien quelques coups bas. Thor le détailla longuement, se refermant encore plus quand il vit son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que cela encore ?

_Rien de plus naturel, Thor. Quand un homme et une femme s'aiment, il se peut que ce genre de choses arrive.

_Naturel, cracha le blond. Comment peux-tu seulement accepter cela ! Tu es prince, tu n'as pas à porter d'enfants ! Illégitimes de surcroît ! »

Loki éclata de rire, Thor se renfrognant immédiatement.

« J'ai déjà joué la jument pour vous, et vois quelle magnifique monture fait mon fils. Cependant, celui-ci n'est pas pour vous. Il ne quittera ni son père, ni moi.

_Mon frère, entends raison. Ce n'est pas ton rôle et…

_Je t'arrête. Si ce corps me l'a permis, c'est que c'est une possibilité et je m'en porte bien.

_Lo-

_La discussion est close, Thor. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec Père et Mère et après, tu n'auras plus à supporter ma vue, c'est une promesse. »

Il dépassa son frère, sortant de sa chambre. Loki ne ralentit pas quand Thor le poursuivit pour attraper son bras et finalement marcher à ses côtés.

« Je ne veux pas d'une dispute mon frère, dit-il. Mais tu ne facilites en rien les choses. Aucune explication et tu apparais soudainement avec cette apparence. Tu cherches la provocation.

_En effet.

_Loki, pourquoi ?

_Une revanche sur ce monde qui n'a jamais cherché à m'accepter mais plus à me pousser dans les recoins que vous considérez comme convenables.

_Le fait que tu déambules en femme est déjà un bel affront, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter.

_J'ai le droit de me montrer sous le jour qui me plaît. Si je veux porter ma féminité, qui es-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Quand à cette couleur, le rouge est la couleur du père de mon enfant, pas seulement la tienne. »

La robe venait de Midgard, pas dans les habitudes Asgardiennes, mais ce qui devait être le pire pour Thor était les couleurs. A Asgard, on donnait les couleurs en fonction de la personnalité du porteur. Si le rouge correspondait à Tony ou Thor, aucune divinité n'aurait accepté que le dieu des mensonges porte la couleur de la bravoure.

Il l'avait choisie en connaissance cause et l'arborait fièrement.

« Et qui est donc le père ? Peut-être que lui entendra raison ?

_Cela ne te regarde pas. Et il est au fait de tout ce qui se passe ici, ne doute pas qu'il a conscience de mes relations avec vous autres.

_Loki, qu'avons-nous fait ?

_Ce n'est plus l'heure d'en parler, sourit Loki, presque sur un ton réconfortant.

_Mon frère… »

Ils se turent, étant arrivés dans la salle du trône, un guerrier se trouvait à genoux devant le Père de Toute Chose. Les séances de doléances avaient toujours été quelques choses qu'ils avaient évité par habitude, ne trouvant aucun intérêt à s'y rendre. Cependant, ils attendirent que ce dernier ait fait sa requête avant de s'approcher de leur Père. Certains curieux présents ne manquèrent pas de se pencher les uns vers les autres à leur passage, Thor tenant toujours le bras de son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'un voleur prêt à s'échapper.

Le blond serra des dents à l'inverse de Loki, dont le sourire était de plus en plus grand. Même quand il serait partit, on trouverait le moyen de parler de lui bien qu'il doutât que tous l'aient reconnu.

Le guerrier prit alors congé, leur Père se tournant vers eux, les invitant d'un geste naturel à approcher.

« Mes fils. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à votre Père ? »

Au moins, maintenant toute la gente présente comprenait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui au bras de Thor. Les deux s'inclinèrent par habitude, Loki se dégageant pour s'approcher un peu plus de leur roi et père.

« Une audience privée. Père. »

Le menton fièrement relevé, bombant la poitrine, le dieu des mensonges fixait l'unique œil de son Père qui hocha de la tête, se relevant. Il les rejoint, Thor se rangea immédiatement à ses côtés, mine sombre alors que Loki rayonnait simplement, irradiant d'une malice sans nom quand Odin tendit son bras en sa direction comme il le ferait pour une autre femme de sa famille. Si Thor avait prit son bras seulement pour ne pas que Loki ne s'évapore dans la nature, Odin jouait simplement le jeu, répondant à la provocation de son fils.

« As-tu quelque chose sur le cœur, Thor ? questionna Odin qui avait vu le regard étrange de Thor.

_Je lui en ai déjà fait part, Père.

_Et je lui ai d'ores et déjà répondu. Je ne sais pourquoi il continue à nous suivre.

_Je vois, je crois avoir affaire à une réunion familiale. Thor, dit à ta mère de nous rejoindre.

_Ne la dérange pas pour ça, tenta Loki en restant naturel.

_Elle sera heureuse de te savoir en vie et bonne santé quand tu avais disparu depuis des mois. Va, Thor. »

Les ordres Père de toute chose avaient quelque chose d'impératif et le blond s'y rendit sans traîner, laissant Loki seul avec son Père, continuant vers les appartements de la famille royale.

« Vas-tu enfin nous expliquer où tu étais durant tout ce temps ?

_Non.

_Loki, tout cela nous inquiète, ta mère et moi.

_Tu m'en vois navré.

_Et cette apparence ?

_Liée à ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers comme à son habitude et attendit en silence leur arrivée, prêtant une oreille attentive à ce que disait le Père de Toute Chose sur les actualités récentes. Rapidement, sa mère arriva suivie de Thor, et elle vint jusqu'à lui, le prendre dans ses bras. Incapable de lui refuser ce qui était certainement leur dernière étreinte, il la lui rendit, avec un brin de regret.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir… »

Elle toucha discrètement son ventre, pour que cela reste entre eux. Il eut un léger sourire : il avait été certain qu'elle prendrait bien la chose. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle murmura : « Es-tu heureux ? » alors qu'il glissait un « oui » à son oreille qui fit qu'elle le serra plus fort encore. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Frigga rejoignit Odin, Thor préférant se mettre du côté de Loki.

« Quelle est ton annonce, fils ?

_En vérité, il y en a deux. L'une est des plus évidentes, n'en déplaise à mon frère. L'autre est celle de mon départ d'Asgard.

_Qu'entends-tu par là ?

_Je ne reviendrai pas.

_Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer, s'inquiéta Frigga.

_Vous tenir au courant me paraissait important. Vous semblez inquiets suite à ma soudaine absence, maintenant, sachez que je ne reviendrai pas.

_Pourquoi ? » demanda son frère, les bras croisés et l'air typique de celui qui n'est pas d'accord.

Loki soupira et lança un regard à sa Mère qui semblait attendre une réponse. Il fit un effort et formula sa pensée.

« J'ai rencontré un être qui a su attiser mon attention, au point que vous voyez. Je souhaite rester avec lui, auprès de ce qu'il a à m'apprendre. Je serais plus utile à ses côtés que je ne le serai jamais ici.

_Bien sûr que tu as une place Loki ! J'ai besoin d'un conseiller, et tu le sais !

_Thor. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, d'autant plus que personne ne veut de moi à une place aussi importante. Je perds mon temps ici à tenter d'avoir de l'importance alors que j'en ai acquis une à ses côtés.

_Loki, mon enfant, pourquoi te couper de nous de cette manière ? demanda Frigga en s'avançant jusqu'à lui. Partir, oui, mais pourquoi ne pas accepter de venir nous voir de temps à autre, comme tu le fais déjà ? »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant avec douceur. Il lui sourit, pas habitué à tant d'affection dans une même journée venant de leur part et décida d'être honnête.

« Cette situation ne me convient pas. Ni à cet être. Ma décision est prise et je partirai, avec votre aval ou non. Si je reste, je n'ose deviner ce qui lui arrivera », il toucha son ventre « ou à son Père. Je ne courrai pas le risque de rester ici et nous préférons l'élever dans le monde d'où il vient.

_A t'entendre, Asgard est un poison, finit par dire Odin, soucieux.

_Il l'est. Profondément. Si mon enfant souhaite renouer avec vous, il le fera, quand il sera en âge de comprendre ce qui l'attend.

_Cependant, quitter Asgard ne sera pas aussi simple. »

Loki se tendit et se recula. Cela sonnait comme une menace même si le ton employé par Odin était resté calme. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le Père de Toute Chose avait reprit la parole, la main levée pour l'apaiser.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux partir sans crainte. J'argumenterai en ta faveur. Je sais que si tu peux être farceur, la vérité émane aussi de toi. Je ne ressens aucun mensonge. Ton immortalité est déjà suffisante. »

Loki hocha de la tête en reconnaissance, appréciant à sa juste valeur le cadeau que lui faisait son Père. Frigga le serra dans ses bras, semblant prendre conscience de ce détail qui jusque là, n'avait pas été mis en avant. Thor sembla encore plus sombre si c'était possible.

« Ne veux-tu pas nous dire qui est cet être ?

_Il est digne d'être Roi. Et c'est ce qui compte.

_Sois sûr que je finirai par vous retrouver et te faire changer d'avis », gronda un Thor toujours mécontent.

Loki se recula avec un sourire malicieux, l'invitant à ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Avant de partir, il prit le temps de réfléchir pour voir s'il n'oubliait rien et une idée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

« J'aurai un dernier service à vous demander, Père. »

* * *

Tony s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant Loki qui lisait. Il avait élu domicile dans la chambre de leur enfant, assis en tailleurs sur le tapis pourpre qui dévorait la moitié de la pièce. Il resta un moment sans parler à le regarder. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme ça ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais semblait serein. Il était sur son dernier mois et Tony ne pouvait simplement pas cacher son excitation à l'idée de bientôt avoir son fils.

« Tu comptes rester longtemps à m'observer ?

_Rabat-joie. »

Il entra, posant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour venir embrasser Loki. Il s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son ventre, appréciant la légère chaleur qui s'en dégageait. C'était toujours moins chaud que sa propre température, mais toujours plus que celle de Loki habituellement.

« Tu râlais contre ma moquette mais je vois que tu es assis dessus.

_Elle n'est pas là que grâce à toi.

_Tu voulais juste laisser la tâche au sol ! J'ai fait évoluer l'idée ! »

Il y avait quelque mois de cela, quand Tony travaillait sur la chambre et que Loki restait patiemment à côté, refusant simplement de participer. Ayant soit disant horreur des grands travaux, il s'était contenté de rester à l'entrée de la chambre et de critiquer avec plus ou moins de bon sens chacun des choix de Tony. Et quand ce dernier eut décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, le dieu choisi de placer un pot de peinture sur son passage pour l'en dissuader. Tony s'était naturellement prit les pieds dedans et avait étalé la peinture sur le sol qu'il n'avait pas bâché. De cette farce, il avait décidé d'en reprendre la forme pour mettre une moquette que Loki avait critiquée depuis.

« Avoue que ça reste une bonne idée.

_Ce n'est pas si terrible en effet. »

Il referma son livre et s'installa contre Tony. Mis à part l'immense tapis coloré, le reste restait dans l'ambiance de la villa, dans les tons clairs et lumineux, seul point sur lequel ils avaient pu s'accorder pour la décoration. Une neutralité qui leur convenait. Loki attrapa alors le bras de Tony avec son léger sourire habituel.

« Alors ?

_Il ne leur court même plus après. C'est d'un ennui. Mais s'il a encore le temps de me chercher, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore couronné. Une bonne chose.

_Il n'abandonnera pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

_J'aurais cru qu'il aurait laissé tombé depuis un petit moment. J'ai dû sous estimer la ténacité de mon frère.

_On dirait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu lis au fait ?

_Les écrits de Dante.

_J'ai ça chez moi ? s'étonna Tony.

_Je l'ai acheté avec l'aide de JARVIS. Pour comparer. »

Les deux haussèrent des épaules de concert avant que l'humain ne se relève, un baiser sur le front de l'autre. Il repartit travailler sur ses nouvelles idées. Il avait le reste de l'après-midi pour cela, sauf si Loki prévoyait autre chose, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas. Les premiers mois, ils avaient profité à fond de son corps féminin, sortant, passant des journées entières à l'extérieur, se baladant et s'exposant. Officiellement, Loki était devenu la femme d'Iron Man. Celle qui avait su, par ils ne savaient quel miracle, calmer le coureur de jupons qu'il était. La femme la plus détestée au monde par une grande partie de ses congénères. Et surtout celle dont on ne savait rien.

C'était normal qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'un extra-terrestre, mais certains papiers à sensations trouvaient le moyen d'inventer des histoires extravagantes qui les faisaient hurler de rire certains soirs quand ils prenaient le temps de lire. En commençant par la gothique droguée qu'Iron Man aurait ramassé pour ses désirs insatiables, la prostituée de luxe qui avait juste réussi à lui faire un enfant qu'il devait assumer contre un procès des plus gênants, la simple secrétaire gâtant son patron pour en arriver à la riche héritière d'un empire en perdition dans l'Europe du Nord, tout y était passé. Ce n'était jamais flatteur pour Loki mais il riait juste un peu plus à chaque nouvelle histoire inventée, Tony s'étouffant sur la vision qu'avaient certains de lui-même ou de son aimé. Cela restait néanmoins de bons moments, sachant qu'ils étaient bien au-dessus de ces cancans.

Il y avait bien quelques Super Vilains qui avaient tenté de détruire la ville durant ce temps. Aucun ne pouvait résister à une technologie aussi avancée que la sienne poussée par à peine de magie. Et mis à part ces attaques, régulières mais de moindre importance, ils n'avaient eut aucun autre problème majeur. Quelques soucis juridiques pour l'enfant à venir, les soins que Loki refusait comme on refuse des tracts dans la rue et d'autres choses de moindre importance étaient bien arrivés, mais ils avaient trouvé une solution. Un clone de Loki passait ses visites à sa place, sous une forme plus humaine encore que la sienne, d'après Loki bien que Tony ne voit pas la différence de l'extérieur, mais il croyait sans mal son aimé sur ce point.

Pour l'enfant du moins, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution et Loki lui avait paru soucieux sur le sujet. Ils en avaient parlé un peu, le dieu tentant de refroidir les ardeurs de Tony. S'ils avaient tout deux une apparence humaine, il restait des chances que leur enfant n'en possède que très peu de caractéristiques. Scientifiquement, Tony ne comprenait que ce ne fut pas le cas, mais avec des exemples comme Fenrir ou Jörmungandr, il avait presque fini par vouloir laisser tomber la génétique. Suivant comment serait leur enfant, ils décideraient de la voie à suivre.

L'humain ne pouvait simplement pas mentir et dire que cela ne l'angoissait pas, mais il essayait de se dire que, quelque soit son apparence, il aimerait cet enfant. Il le faisait déjà, mais craignait de ne pas pouvoir le faire dans son entièreté lorsqu'il naîtrait, retenu par des critères purement humains qui le faisaient parfois crisser des dents quand il s'en rendait compte.

La journée se passa sans anicroche, Pepper passant en fin d'après-midi pour des nouvelles, accompagnée de Banner avec qui Tony avait passé quelques accords discrets et dans le dos du SHIELD. Rien d'affolant en soi, c'est pourquoi Tony ne paniqua pas tout de suite.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur Loki s'est enfermé dans votre chambre.

_Que lui arrive-t-il ? répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

_Le travail a commencé, Monsieur.

_Ah et… Attend, Qu-QUOI ? »

Il abandonna tout ce qu'il tenait et couru à travers la Villa pour rejoindre leur chambre. Il bloqua cependant sur la porte fermée qui barra sa route.

« Loki ?! Laisse-moi rentrer !

_Non ! Laisse-moi seul !

_Loki ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les prudes !

_Je sais me débrouiller ! »

Il l'entendit clairement étouffer un cri et Tony s'adressa directement à JARVIS.

« Ouvre la porte JARVIS !

_Monsieur Loki me l'a interdit.

_Pardon ?! »

C'était pour ça que Loki avait insisté pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur l'IA que lui, comprit alors Tony. Il avait prévu son coup depuis un moment et cela l'énerva plus que tout.

« JARVIS » gronda Tony, que la situation ne rendait pas tendre.

Le verrou ne bougea cependant pas, l'IA ne pouvant défaire l'ordre de Loki qui était passé premier dans sa liste d'exécution. Tony jura et partit chercher bassine d'eau, serviettes et un ciseau, ne souhaitant pas stresser plus que ça alors son aimé qui s'était tu. Quand il revint, il n'entendait toujours rien et cela l'angoissait. Il l'aurait peut-être préféré l'entendre hurler, s'assurant de ce qui se passait. Ici il ne savait pas si Loki travaillait encore où s'il était tombé dans les pommes dans l'effort. Dans les deux cas, il angoissait.

Il allait être père.

L'idée eut le temps de faire des centaines de fois le tour de son esprit, hanté par simple idée de devoir rester là sans rien faire et sans rien savoir. Il aurait pu aller surveiller Loki avec ses caméras mais il sentait que s'il faisait ça, Loki lui en voudrait. JARVIS ne lui avait même pas proposé, cela devait faire partie des choses que le dieu avait interdites. Il chercha dont à se calmer, remettre ses idées au clair.

Se concentrant, il parvint à se projeter sur ce qu'il entendait de l'autre côté de la porte et pu ainsi confirmer que Loki travaillait toujours, respirant à intervalle régulier, bloquant sa respiration tout aussi fréquemment, sous le coup de la douleur.

Tony changea six fois l'eau de la bassine pour la garder à une température convenable avant qu'un cri qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sous son toit se fasse entendre, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il trépignait derrière la porte, se retenant péniblement de gratter comme un chat le ferait.

« JARVIS ?

_Oui Monsieur ?

_Dis-moi comment ça se passe ! Je m'inquiète !

_Tout se passe normalement, Monsieur.

_Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas alors ! C'est fini non ?!

_Pas tout à fait Monsieur. »

Tony grommela, se mettant à tourner en rond, s'arrêtant parfois pour coller son oreille à la porte, avant de repartir dans sa ronde. Il retourna changer son eau, maudissant tous les dieux de l'univers, notamment celui qui salopait ses draps hors de prix pour donner naissance à leur enfant. Enfant qui s'époumonait depuis un bon moment, stressant un peu plus l'humain. Ce fut après une grosse demi-heure qu'il entendit le verrou sauter.

Bassine et serviettes au bras, il s'approcha, refermant la porte derrière lui avec douceur. Le tableau avait tout d'étrange, et pourtant il se senti fondre comme jamais. Loki était appuyé au mur, ses cheveux noirs retombant en cascade autour de son visage en sueur. Dans ses bras, un petit paquet qui s'agitait vivement avec des cris et au-dessus duquel le dieu était penché.

Tony s'approcha, grimaçant devant l'état de ses draps et s'empressant de cacher le placenta trônant au centre, assez dégoûté de voir une telle chose, surtout au milieu de son lit. A son approche, Loki releva la tête, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. L'humain ne savait si c'était sous l'émotion, la fatigue accumulée et quand il fut assez près pour que les murmures de Loki soient audibles, il comprit que ça n'allait juste pas.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé Tony. »

Prudent aux gestes de Loki qui tremblait comme une feuille dans une tempête, il dégagea le drap qui lui cachait son enfant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pour des raisons différentes de celles de Loki. C'était leur enfant qu'il tenait dans ses mains grelottantes, leur union. Il avait beau se parer d'un des plus beaux bleus que Tony n'ait jamais vu, il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il était la chair de sa chair.

Son enfant. Leur enfant.

« Pourquoi ? Il est superbe !

_Tony ! »

Sentant que ses derniers remparts cédaient, il se glissa rapidement dans le dos de Loki, le laissant s'appuyer contre lui et Tony prit ensuite le petit qui s'agitait toujours, coupant dans un premier temps le cordon qui les unissait toujours. Il entreprit de le nettoyer, laissant Loki continuer à s'excuser, faiblement, la tête renversée contre son épaule. Tony l'embrassa pour l'apaiser, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la couleur bleue du poupon qui tenait dans sa main, ne comprenant juste pas pourquoi cela angoissait temps son aimé. Il eut un léger rire en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, empli d'une fierté sans borne. L'opération réussie, il demanda à JARVIS un check-up comme il le pouvait de la petite qui se solda par une bonne nouvelle. Aucun problème pour un enfant normal et compte tenu de l'affiliation qu'elle avait, sa faible température n'avait rien d'étrange, quand bien même il la couvrit tendrement, dans le doute.

Attentif, Tony la garda dans ses bras et de l'autre main, il épongea la peau de Loki qui ne parlait plus depuis un moment, l'air complètement perdu.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi ça t'angoisse autant ?

_Ce n'est pas normal, articula-t-il.

_Tu m'avais prévenu que ça pouvait arriver, ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y-

_Non Tony ! Même pour moi, ce bleu n'est pas normal. Il n'y a qu'une race à posséder une peau semblable à celle-là dans tous les neufs mondes ! Tu es humain, la faute vient de moi mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! »

Il cracha la suite dans sa langue natale, que Tony ne comprenait pas encore complètement et il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, pour lui montrer son soutient. Il avait finit par comprendre, la seule race avec ces caractéristiques existantes dans les Neuf Mondes était les Jötnar. Loki semblait les haïr, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment l'union d'un humain et d'un Ase donne un Jötunn. Deux possibilités : soit Loki l'avait trompé mais il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, soit Loki avait du sang de Jötuun en lui. Mais prenant en compte la relation plus que tendue entre les deux royaumes, cela semblait impensable.

Ils n'avaient aucune explication à cet étrange phénomène et Loki en était tellement perturbé qu'il ne ressentait pas la joie de la naissance de la petite. Tony regrettait amèrement que ce moment de bonheur soit brisé par cette histoire.

« Loki. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? C'est notre fille, nous l'aimons comme elle est.

_J'ai l'impression de manquer quelque chose de grave, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il se cache en dessous de ça, Tony ! Ca ne peut venir que de moi, tu n'étais pas au courant et-

_Chhh. Tu ne l'étais pas non plus. Que pouvais-tu faire contre quelque chose que tu ignorais de toi-même ?

_Je suis désolé…

_Ne t'excuse pas, elle est parfaite. Je t'aime et elle aussi, qu'importe le sang qu'elle porte tant que nous sommes ses parents. »

Tony le vit sourire faiblement. Cela ne suffisait pas à le rassurer mais la fatigue l'emportait sur tout. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Loki s'endormit contre lui, laissant à l'humain le soin de rester éveillé. La petite s'agita dans ses bras et il caressa sa peau froide, c'était plus perceptible sur elle que sur Loki mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il supposait que la couleur bleue devait bien jouer son rôle là-dedans. Soudainement, sa peau s'éclaircit doucement pour virer vers un rose pâle. Il rit, complètement gaga de ce petit bout qui en faisait déjà à sa tête et embrassa à nouveau les cheveux de Loki, tendrement.

Pendant trois heures, Tony s'occupa de la petite, tirant le berceau d'un bras jusqu'à leur chambre pour la déposer dedans quand elle s'endormit. Il prit ensuite soin de Loki, le portant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour le laver avec douceur, vérifier que tout allait bien, le dieu dormant toujours. Il changea les draps, aéra la chambre avant de revenir avec Loki, le recouchant. Il ne savait combien de temps son sommeil durerait mais voulait son repos total. Ceci fait, il prit le temps de vérifier que les vêtements pour la petite étaient bien arrivés mais aussi cette histoire avec Loki.

Cela ne lui prit que peu de temps. A peine avait-il ouvert une page internet qu'il se rappela avoir déjà fait ces recherches dans leur premiers temps. Il n'y avait pas porté d'intérêt, préférant croire le principal concerné plus qu'un vieux livre mais à présent il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité dans ces écrits. Tony n'en avait personnellement rien à faire mais il ne savait si Loki serait rassuré que cela soit faux. Il avait lu l'Edda Poétique et devait avoir d'ores et déjà assimilé les informations sans pour autant y avoir accordé de l'importance. Ils en reparleraient à l'avenir, quand il serait calme et apte à en discuter. Tony soupira et retourna à la chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte pour regarder sa petite famille dormir. Il ne savait pas encore comment ils allaient faire pour la petite et son insertion dans la société terrienne. Loki n'avait même pas d'identité si ce n'est celle que lui donnaient temporairement les médias.

Un grand bruit de casse lui parvint à l'autre bout de la maison, JARVIS lui indiquant qu'un homme avait détruit une partie du plafond avec un marteau. Tony jura, croyant à une attaque ennemie et couru jusqu'à son armure. Il entra dedans aussi rapidement que possible et alla à sa rencontre avant qu'il n'arrive vers la partie des chambres. Tony fit donc face à un grand blond musclé comme une des vedettes de son enfance. Il ouvrit son casque pour pouvoir discuter avec lui avant de lancer les hostilités. Il nota le marteau que tenait l'homme mais préféra la jouer calmement plus que de risquer la destruction de la maison.

« Hé ! Une entrée magnifique mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne détruises pas mon toit.

_Silence. Je viens chercher mon frère et je sais qu'il se trouve ici. Ecarte-toi, humain. »

Tony fronça les sourcils mais resta tendu. Il avait devant lui un dieu et vu la force que pouvait avoir Loki, il ne doutait pas de celle d'un type avec deux fois la carrure de son amant.

« Il est ici de son plein gré et il est hors de question que tu le ramènes s'il n'en a pas envie.

_Et qui es-tu pour parler en son nom ?

_Mon amant. »

Tony se retourna et aperçu une mèche de cheveux noirs qui dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'en approcha rapidement, ayant relayé Thor en deuxième position dans ses priorités et retint son souffle quand Loki apparu entièrement. Sa peau était entièrement bleue, dans un léger contraste avec celle de leur fille qui nichait entre ses bras. Il lança un regard étrange, rouge sang, à Tony, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Tony, rassuré, voulu se rapprocher pour le prendre dans ses bras mais le dieu posa fermement une main sur son épaule. Son armure s'affola un instant par le contact glacial qui se produisit, Tony fronçant les sourcils.

« Garde ton armure et ne me touche pas tant que je suis comme cela. »

Docilement, l'humain recula d'un pas, avant de demander à avoir sa fille qui babillait tranquillement dans ce qui devait être une étreinte gelée. Loki la lui donna doucement avant de se tourner vers son frère qui avait assisté à l'échange sans broncher.

« Que veux-tu, Thor ?

_Ton retour, mon frère.

_Faudra-t-il que je te l'inscrive dans le crâne pour que tu comprennes ? Je ne veux pas revenir. Et suis-je encore ton frère avec cette hideuse apparence ? »

Thor et Tony eurent la même grimace, dérangés. L'humain ne critiquait absolument pas cette nouvelle apparence qui s'éloignait des canons de beauté humains certes mais qui apportait un charme certain à Loki. Il finit par enlever son armure pour tenir correctement sa fille, pas à l'aise dans des bras de métal, et il s'étonna du froid qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il reprenait son enfant, glacée elle aussi mais que cela ne semblait pas déranger.

« Nous avons grandit ensemble, Loki. Le fait de ta véritable origine ne change en rien notre fraternité.

_Oh. Tu sais donc qui sont mes parents. Avoue-le moi, que tu ne sois pas venu pour rien.

_Père et Mère sont-

_Thor. Ne joue pas avec moi, je n'en ai pas la patience. Tu troubles mon foyer, fais-le rapidement au moins.

_C'est à eux de t'en parler, pas à moi. Rentre, Mère veut te voir et voir… »

Du menton, il désigna Tony et leur fille, si bien que l'humain ne savait si la mère de Thor voulait voir la gamine, lui-même ou les deux en même temps.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. S'ils ont quelque chose à me dire, qu'ils viennent ! Je ne supporterai pas de me plier aux vouloirs de menteurs. Je ne suis plus leur fils à ce que je vois, je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir d'eux.

_Ne parle pas de ceux qui t'ont élevé de cette manière ! gronda Thor, sa main se resserrant sur son marteau.

_Ils m'ont élevé dans un mensonge permanent ! Qu'ai-je à recevoir d'eux si ce n'est la vérité mais ils ne semblent pas vouloir me la donner d'eux même ! Ont-ils honte d'avoir élevé un Jötuun ? Suis-je le fardeau qu'ils étaient heureux de voir partir ? Ils n'en ont pas parlé quand je suis parti, ni jamais avant, peut-être parce qu'ils espéraient mon départ ? Je n'ai rien pu leur offrir qui fusse utile pour prendre d'assaut Jotunheim, peut-être est-ce cela qu'ils attendaient de moi plus qu'un Prince ! Et puisque je n'apportais ni l'un, ni l'autre, mon départ les a emplis de joie ?!

_Ce n'est pas ça Loki !

_C'est pourtant ce que je lis dans leur silence ! S'ils acceptaient le monstre que je suis ils auraient dû en parler !

_Loki… entends raison !

_Non, toi entends raison ! Quitte cette maison avant que je ne doive te mettre dehors par mes propres moyens. »

La menace ne faisait aucun doute et Thor se renfrogna. Le blond regarda Tony qui berçait doucement la petite qui semblait avoir faim, s'attardant un moment sur eux deux, avant de revenir à son frère, avec une tristesse visible dans le regard.

« Je pourrais connaître leur noms ? finit-il par demander, sans regarder Loki qui croisa les bras.

_Stark, je m'appelle Tony Stark. » fit Tony, sans le regarder. « Et je te demanderai de quitter cette maison. »

Thor acquiesça et repartit par où il était venu, laissant les deux soupirer. Loki s'approcha de l'humain, voulant caresser sa joue mais se retint à la couleur de sa main. Avant que Tony ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reprit l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait, souriant légèrement. L'air de la pièce était toujours aussi froid mais Tony cessa de grelotter.

« On va s'asseoir un instant ? Heureusement qu'on est en été, la chaleur va rapidement remonter.

_Je suis désolé. En la prenant dans mes bras, j'ai prit cette apparence-ci.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu es froid d'habitude mais là…

_C'est bien pour ça que je ne dois pas te toucher, murmura Loki.

_Prend-la un instant j'vais chercher une couverture. »

Tony lui passa la petite et il alla trouver ce qu'il cherchait, se plaçant derrière Loki sur le canapé. Il les couvrit en douceur, laissant le dieu cajoler sa progéniture.

« Elle est chaude.

_Fichtre, pour moi elle est gelée.

_C'est toi qui est bouillant !

_Si on l'amène au docteur je crois qu'il va nous accuser de la mettre au frigo ! » rit Tony, recevant un coup de coude de la part de Loki qui s'appuya plus sur lui cependant.

Elle couina un instant, avant de se mettre à pleurer, Loki comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, écarta simplement la chemise pour lui donner le sein. Tony le regarda faire, caressant son visage avant d'avouer.

« Ca ne colle pas du tout à l'image que j'avais d'un dieu à la base.

_Cette vision te dérange ?

_Pas du tout. Ca me plaît. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure, avec ton frère ?

_De quoi parles-tu, Tony ?

_Ce speech que tu lui as fait.

_Oh… Simplement ce que je pense.

_Tu crois sincèrement être un monstre ? »

Loki se tendit, ses doigts effleurant la peau fragile de leur fille qui ne se laissait pas déranger.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et-

_Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

_Tony… Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Jötnar…

_Je me fiche de ce qu'ils sont ! Loki, tu es toi. Ce n'est pas l'affiliation qui créé un être, c'est comment il se construit par la suite. Je t'en prie, tu ne ressembles pas à un monstre et tu n'en es pas un.

_Je ne sais même pas si tu mens pour me faire plaisir ou non, murmura Loki d'un air peiné.

_C'est cela. Tu sais que je ne mens pas, tu veux juste me contredire. » roucoula Tony en embrassa son cou.

Loki rit, suivi du regard de la petite qui se nourrissait toujours. L'humain réfréna son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire des câlins et continua sa discussion, plus sérieusement.

« Je t'accepte, même si tu es tout bleu. Parce que c'est toi, que je t'aime et que je m'en fiche complètement que tu puisses congeler un verre de Whisky par la force du regard.

_Mais tu n'aimes pas le bleu. »

Tony bloqua un instant, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou si c'était pour se moquer de sa belle déclaration. A son léger sourire, il conclu pour la deuxième proposition et se mit à parler pour sa fille.

« Tu vois ton père un peu ! Ou ta mère ?! J'en sais rien mais il se moque de moi ! Et puis c'est faux ! C'est pas parce que je porte du rouge, que je me lave avec un gel douche rouge, que ma déco est rouge que mon armure est rouge que je n'aime pas le bleu ! Loin de là !

_Certes, mais si les Jötnar avaient été rouges, ça t'aurai fait craquer encore plus, fit Loki avec une moue innocente.

_Mais pas du tout ! Par ailleurs, vous avez de très beaux yeux. Et Puis c'est déjà trop tard, je suis tombé amoureux de vos bleus à tous les deux. »

Il sentit Loki frémir à sa déclaration sérieuse et fut content de lui. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Je vais les breveter tien ! Le bleu Loki et le bleu… »

Il se tut, regardant bêtement sa fille comme si elle allait lui donner son prénom, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il se tourna vers Loki qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas à ce moment là de la discussion. Il attira son attention en frottant son visage contre sa joue, ses yeux verts venant trouver les siens.

« On a pas choisi son nom.

_En effet.

_C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

_Elle est née il y a quelques heures. Respire Tony, elle peut rester une heure de plus sans nom.

_Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! »

Il fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais rabattit bien rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de Loki qui soupira, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Il berça doucement la petite qui menaçait de s'endormir à nouveau, pas dérangée par l'agitation de son père.

« JARVIS, trouve-nous une liste de noms avec leur significations.

_Je ne veux pas de noms guerriers, elle n'a pas à entrer dans ce monde.

_Tu as écouté, donc liste nous tout le reste.

_Très bien messieurs. »

Pendant ce qui sembla des heures à Tony, JARVIS leur donna des dizaines de noms, les deux débattant doucement à chaque proposition avant de la rejeter et d'en demander une autre. La petite avait regagné son berceau, les deux continuant dans le salon, les noms défilant sur l'écran de télévision pour l'orthographe.

« Orlaith, Princesse Dorée.

_Moyen.

_Moyen bof, compléta Tony en secouant la main pour signifier qu'ils changeaient de nom. Si on gardait princesse dedans ?

_Gormlaith, Illustre Princesse.

_Encore moins !

_-laith veut dire princesse ? C'est pas glamour. Bon, laisse tomber JARVIS. Continue normalement.

_Abigaïl, la joie du père. »

Un petit silence se fit, Tony se tournant vers Loki dont le regard s'était illuminé, fixé sur l'écran.

« Loki ?

_J'aime énormément celui-ci.

_Hum… Abigail Stark. Abigail Stark… Ca sonne bien ! J'aime, déclara Tony en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

_Oui…

_Mais j'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir princesse dans son nom… »

Tony n'en démordait pas, dusse-t-elle se prénommer Abigail, il aurait sa Princesse Bleue Stark ! Loki le laissa s'énerver sur la tablette du salon, laissant JARVIS continuer à énumérer le reste des noms qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il n'avait pas pu reprendre toute sa forme et devait encore se reposer et dormir. Ca n'arrivait que rarement mais quand il devait dormir, c'était impératif. Tony arpenta le web avec assiduité, allant tout de même chercher Abigail pour la cajoler quand elle se réveilla.

A une heure tardive, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, éclatant d'un grand rire dans le salon. C'était parfait et ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Il rejoignit Loki au lit, qui observait Abigail qui dormait à poing fermé. Il releva à peine la tête à son arrivée, murmurant doucement :

« Tu as trouvé ? Je t'ai entendu rire tout à l'heure.

_Ouai. De l'Elfique, Ysabrylla.

_Je ne connaissais pas, répondit le dieu avec un sourire naissant. J'aime aussi…

_On garde Abigail en premier prénom, mais je tiens à Ysabrylla en second.

_Un second prénom… coutume étrange.

_Arrête donc ton char. Abigail Ysabrylla Stark. Ca claque. »

Tony vint l'embrasser, doucement, encore euphorique d'avoir une petite fille, la sienne, sous son toit. Cette petite Princesse Bleue qui symbolisait tout leur amour condensé.

* * *

Quelques jours après, ils se rendirent à la préfecture, Tony fier comme un paon de se balader, Lady Loki au bras et Abigail dans l'autre. Il prenait presque volontiers la pose, si Loki ne le tirait pas rapidement par la manche, mécontent d'exposer leur fille de cette manière.

Ils avaient, en une matinée, créé une fausse identité à Loki et peaufinant les derniers détails. JARVIS fut chargé d'envoyer les faireparts aux connaissances de Tony, ceux au courant se sa relation avec Loki puis étaient partis. Rendez-vous médecin pour la petite, et faire croire à l'Etat qu'ils surveillaient le rejeton de Stark et de son illustre inconnue. Ils signèrent les papiers, rapidement puis rentrèrent, sachant que quelques uns de leurs amis viendraient.

Sur le retour, Loki ayant préféré marcher avec Abigail, Tony attrapa son bras en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Heureux ?

_Beaucoup, Midgard est plus accueillante qu'Asgard.

_Tant mieux ! Et pour les noms, pas de regrets ?

_Pourquoi cette question ?

_Et bien, j'aurai quelque chose à t'avouer, si tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver. »

Loki ne le lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise et le faire détourner les yeux plus encore. Abigail émit un petit cri en sentant la légère tension entre les deux. Finalement, Tony les arrêta et passa devant eux, tirant doucement sur la main de Loki qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

« Je t'explique ça à la maison ?

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir… »

Tony eut un rire et l'entraîna avec lui. Loki allait le tuer, c'était indéniable, et il trouvait le moyen d'en rire. La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle quand on riait, même en sachant que sa moitié allait nous décapiter. Ils arrivèrent à la villa, Loki déposant Abigail dans son berceau avant de se mettre en travers de la route de Tony, bras croisés.

« Alors ?

_Quand je t'ai dit que Ysabrylla venait de l'Elfique, tu vois bien que je ne te mens pas.

_Abrège Tony… Ce n'est pas en parlant plus que je vais moins m'énerver, au contraire.

_Je mens ou pas ?

_Tu ne mens pas, mais ?

_Mais c'est pas vraiment de l'Elfique comme tu l'entends… »

Il prit un air de chiot battu, Loki fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

« Et bien quoi ?

_Et bien… C'est de l'Elfique, inventé par un homme. Tolkien, un universitaire ang-

_Inventé ? »

Tony grimaça mais leva un doigt, d'un air important, retrouvant momentanément son sourire parce qu'il pouvait parer à une pareille réponse :

« Toute langue a été inventée, douce déesse. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un universitaire anglais ne change en rien le génie du bonhomme. Qui a inventé plein d'autres langues ! L'orc, la langue du Mordor, le-

_Soit ! Mais qui parle l'Elfique sur Midgard ?

_Les héros !

_Tu ne le parles pas.

_Non, mais les héros dans les films ! »

Le regard de Loki se fit noir et Tony ne put que rire avec un léger recul. Dans leur année ensemble, l'humain avait introduit à Loki les médias qu'étaient les films. Le dieu avait plus ou moins apprécié l'idée qui ne semblait pas l'émerveiller pour autant.

« Films ? Jamais dans les films de héros que tu m'as montré je n'ai vu ça…

_Ouai… Bon… Dans trois films… Les plus géniaux de la Terre, Loki ! Tout le monde les connaît !

_Soit… Je les regarderai mais comment as-tu trouvé ce nom ?

_...

_Tony.

_Je t'assure que c'était très sérieusement au départ ! Puis je suis partit sur le moins sérieux, mais j'avais presque abandonné l'idée et là, j'ai eu la révélation divine !

_...

_Bon. Je suis allé sur un traducteur de nom sur internet et… »

Il se figea simplement quand Loki sembla lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux et qu'il se frotta la tempe dans un geste typiquement humain. Tony sourit, prenant l'air le plus innocent possible et attendit les mots de son aimé :

« J'ai peur de comprendre, Tony… Un traducteur de nom ?

_Tu sais ? Tu marques ton nom et il te le retranscrit dans une autre langue, tout ça tout ça. C'est un peu foireux comme technologie ma-

_Ne me dis pas que son nom a été choisi en fonction d'un traducteur ?

_N'oublie pas qu'Abigail veut dire quelque chose, donc à 67% son nom a de la valeur !

_Ysabrylla ne veut rien dire si je comprends bien ?

_Oui et non ? »

Il tenta de sourire mais se ravisa bien vite, se rendant compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère. Bravement, Tony s'approcha de son amant, enlaçant sa taille et se collant à lui. Il se pencha, embrassant ses lèvres pincées et continua son explication bancale.

« J'ai tapé le nom que je voulais, Princesse Bleue Stark et je suis tombé sur Ysabrylla the Ironfoot ! C'est pas un signe ça ?!

_Et si le traducteur avait donné Orlaith ? Tu l'aurais nommée ainsi ? grinça Loki, ses sourcils froncés plus que jamais.

_C'est horrible Orlaith, bien sûr que non ! Mais tu ne vois pas tout le symbolique ?

_Absolument pas.

_Ironfoot !

_... »

Tony s'écarta pour tapoter son réacteur arc comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et Loki le regarda comme s'il était dingue et le repoussa finalement en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Il semblait énervé, et le claquement de la porte de la chambre en fut une vérification. Tony soupira et croisa les bras, soucieux, ça s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il n'était pas satisfait non plus. Loki aurait dû adorer l'idée !

« JARVIS ?

_Oui monsieur ?

_Imprime moi, deux cents pages A4 de ce que je vais te dicter.

_Très bien Monsieur. »

Lorsque Loki se décida à sortir de la chambre, s'étant visiblement préparé à faire face au fou qui partageait sa vie, il ne su par quel miracle il ne sursauta pas devant le spectacle que lui offrit Tony. Le salon était tapissé de papiers sur lesquels s'étalait « Abigail Ysabrylla Stark » en large lettres noires, des murs aux meubles, rien n'y avait échappé, pas même le sol. Tony apparu alors, visiblement contrarié.

« Je n'ai pas fini !

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_Je veux te prouver à quel point cela colle bien !

_Je ne comprends pas.

_Lis son nom et vois combien c'est chantant ! Ca pète ! Ca claque auditivement parlant un nom pareil ! Elle va avoir la classe ! »

Loki le regarda avant d'éclater de rire, réveillant la petite dans ses bras qui s'agita doucement. Tony les rejoignit, posant d'un geste fier ses mains scotchées sur les épaules de son amant, effleurant le nez de leur fille à l'aide sur sien.

« Tout ça pour ça, rit le dieu et laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce.

_Je veux que tu voies que le nom n'est pas juste une affaire de signification.

_C'est important, Tony, cela forge la personne.

_C'est ce que vous, Dieux croyez. Mais Tony ne veut rien dire et je suis la perfection incarnée !

_Beau parleur.

_Tu vois ! En plus, fit-il en embrassant sa joue, son nom à une signification. C'est notre joie, qu'importe qu'Ysabrylla soit inventé et sans valeur. Prend ça comme une page vierge qu'elle aura à remplir. Elle fait notre bonheur et deviendra ce qu'elle a à devenir, en grandissant. Il y a de nous deux là dedans.

_Tes coutumes, mêlées aux miennes…

_Et tout notre amour. »

Loki soupira doucement, la laissant tirer énergiquement sur ses cheveux alors qu'il l'observait. Tony les regardait tous les deux, infiniment comblés par ce qu'il n'aurait pu espérer. Qu'aurait-il vécu si Loki n'avait pas été là ? Comment aurait-il fini sans la curiosité maladive d'un dieu et sans son propre besoin de connaissance ?

Il n'aurait rien. Certainement une vie misérable, comblée de ce qu'on trouve de pire sur Terre, passager et insatisfaisant.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'imprimer tout cela, le gronda finalement Loki.

_J'aime te rappeler à quel point j'ai raison.

_Je ne te permets pas. »

Il se tourna pour embrasser l'humain, se calant contre son torse avec un plaisir évident. Tony sourit entre leurs lèvres mais le relâcha au bout d'un instant, frottant sa tête contre la sienne avec malice.

« Et puis Ironfoot c'était vraiment trop ironique pour laisser passer ça. »

Loki eut un rire franc, levant les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Abigail.

« Par les Nornes, qu'elle ne prenne pas ce trait de caractère... »

* * *

« ABIGAIL !

_Tony…

_Non ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux là, toi. T'es aussi son père, je te rappelle ! ABIGAIL YSABRYLLA STARK !

_Laisse-la donc.

_Oh que non, je ne laisserai pas ça passer, Loki. »

Ce dernier haussa des épaules, plongé dans la lecture au combien ennuyante d'un tabloïd qui parlait des derniers déboires d'une chanteuse quelconque. Devant le manque de réaction de son aimé, Tony jura, bien vite reprit par le dieu, avant de se mettre à chercher leur fille qui se planquait. Rapidement, il arpenta la villa, fouillant dans chaque chambre avec la fougue d'un ouragan, n'osant même pas demander de l'aide à JARVIS qui avait depuis longtemps choisis un camp.

Du haut de ses huit printemps, la petite princesse bleue avait d'ores et déjà commencé à faire comme son père humain, c'est-à-dire, qu'à sa tête. Elle avait la ténacité de Loki, ainsi que toute sa magie et son habilité à pouvoir se cacher, et le caractère bouillonnant de Tony, couplé avec une aptitude effrayante pour mécanique. D'où la capacité de JARVIS à pouvoir rester muet sur la cachette de sa fille, même quand Tony le lui demandait expressément.

Hâtivement, Tony descendit à son atelier et fouilla la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur une armure qui n'aurait pas du être dans cette position. Il soupira et remonta ses manches, s'approchant de l'armure MARK II. Il l'ouvrit et croisa les bras.

« Une excuse, Abigail Ysabrylla Stark pour ne pas répondre quand ton père t'appelle ? »

Elle lui lança un regard innocent, qui aurait pu le faire fondre, si le tour n'était pas éculé depuis quelques années déjà (durant lesquelles il s'était fait avoir un nombre incalculable de fois).

« Je n'entendais pas !

_Très bien, et une excuse pour entrer dans les armures alors que je te l'interdis ? »

Rapidement, elle baissa les yeux, sentant qu'avoir dépassé la ligne deux fois était trop en une seule journée. Elle tendit les bras pour qu'il la sorte de là, et il la mena sur l'établi, s'asseyant sur le tabouret pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle. Ca n'avait rien d'amusant, mais Tony savait qu'il fallait passer par là de temps à autre. Elle avait beau être la plus ingénue des enfants, elle n'en restait pas moins une.

« Tu sais pourquoi je veux te parler, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui…

_J'ai reçu un appel de l'école. Je sais que les gamins ne sont plus ce qu'ils sont de nos jours, mais il ne faut pas les frapper pour autant, chérie.

_Ata m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me défende.

_Chérie, chérie. Ton père vient d'un monde où les hommes font 250 kilos, des pneus à la place des bras et rien là-dedans. »

Il tapa affectueusement sa tête, la faisant rire alors qu'elle repoussait sa main, plaçant la sienne au centre. Si petite et pourtant si mature. Tony s'émerveillait de la voir tant éveillée, ouverte à tout et avide d'apprendre, de comprendre : tout était déjà si organisé dans sa tête, son esprit à des années lumières de ceux des autres. Elle ne faisait rien comme les autres, c'était peut-être là son défaut, mais Tony l'aimait dans cette excentricité naturelle.

« Mais ici, chérie, ils n'ont rien dans la tête et rien non plus dans les bras.

_Je suis au courant…

_Je sais que tu es forte Abigail, mais tu sais comme moi que tu es trop forte pour eux.

_Je suis une battante ! s'exclama-t-elle naturellement avec un sourire éblouissant.

_Ouaip, tu es. Et tu dois faire attention, je te l'ai déjà dit. Même s'ils te disent des choses qui font mal tu dois leur parler calmement plutôt que de les attaquer sauvagement.

_Mais tu fais bien comme ça avec les méchants toi ! »

Tony grimaça, frottant son menton mal rasé avec malaise. Il serra sa petite main dans sa sienne, tentant par habitude de la réchauffer sans y parvenir. Pire que Loki.

« Ce n'est pas pareil chérie. Les méchants contre qui je fais face n'ont pas la même force que tes camarades, ni les mêmes buts. Comprend le bien ma chérie, et ces gens que j'affronte, ça ne sert à rien de leur parler. Quand on m'appelle, c'est qu'on a déjà essayé de les raisonner et que ça n'a pas marché, d'accord ?

_Moui.

_Mais revenons à ce gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le frappes ?

_Ils ne comprennent rien !

_Et tu l'as frappé pour ça, fit Tony en haussant un sourcil.

_Pas entièrement. Mais je ne veux pas jouer à leurs jeux stupides et pourtant ils viennent tout le temps nous harceler avec Hailey !

_Hailey Rogers ? Tu traînes avec la fille du Cap' America ? Depuis quand ?

_Depuis qu'elle se fait aussi harceler pour leurs jeux débiles. Gabriel reste avec nous aussi, c'est sa dernière année d'école élémentaire… Mais il n'était pas là quand ils sont venus nous embêter. »

Elle croisa les bras, fermement, attendant une quelconque réaction de son Père qui se contentait de l'observer, médusé.

« Tu l'as frappé parce qu'il voulait jouer avec toi ?

_Non ! Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il commençait à tirer Hailey avec eux alors qu'elle ne voulait pas ! »

Evidemment. Toute la différence se faisait là, Tony secoua la tête et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, verts, d'Abigail. Cela n'excusait en rien son geste : Hayley avait, comme Abigail, hérité des traits de ses parents. C'était paru dans une ne savait quelle émission, la gamine avait les même gênes que son père. Gabriel Rogers, l'aîné de Captain America, les possédait lui aussi, leur force se trouvait décuplée, un peu à la manière de Abigail.

« Chérie, Hailey est comme toi ! Hyper forte ! Elle pouvait se tirer de là seule, et sans que tu fracasses ce gamin…

_Elle aime pas se servir de sa force, cracha Abigail, visiblement irritée par cela.

_Je croyais vraiment que tu n'appréciais pas cette gamine…

_Je ne l'apprécie pas ! Mais c'est la seule qui a un temps soit peu de matière grise. Même si elle ne s'en sert pas. »

Tony étouffa un rire devant tant de contrariété et ébouriffa ses cheveux de jais. Loki en miniature n'aurait pas mieux répondu : quoi qu'à la réflexion, Loki aurait clairement fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas être accompagné plutôt que mal.

« Tu ne recommenceras plus ?

_Non.

_Parce qu'après, il faut qu'on aille s'excuser, la mère du gosse va vouloir un autographe et Ata va faire la tête.

_Tu n'as qu'à pas venir !

_Manquerai plus que ça. Le grand Tony Stark, fuir ?

_Prétentieux Daddy.

_C'est ton père qui t'a demandé de dire ça ? »

Elle rit, lui embrassa affectueusement sa joue. Il savait qu'elle avait comprit le message et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, ou du moins elle essaierait de résister à la tentation dans un premier temps. Il prit le temps de démêler les nœuds improbables qui nichaient dans sa chevelure, en douceur, la laissant entamer le récit de son pied rencontrant la joue de son camarade de classe. Il éclata de rire à l'entendre s'émerveiller de son action et finit par lâcher, dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

« Tu mérites bien ton surnom Ironfoot ma chérie !

_Daddy ! »

Elle se retourna et martela son torse de petits coups alors qu'il n'arrivait simplement plus à se retenir. Elle s'arrêta, joues gonflées, visiblement vexée et il se força au calme. Il caressa sa tête, souriant comme jamais.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

_Mais ça te va tellement bien ma puce ! Je savais que ça t'était prédestiné ! Faut que tu cultives ça, Abby ! Comme ça, les méchants, tu les battras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

_Tu étais sensé la sermonner, pas l'encourager à utiliser son fameux « Pied de Fer ».

_Ata ! »

Rapidement, Abigail sauta à terre et couru jusque dans les bras de Loki qui la souleva pour la porter et la serrer contre lui.

« Je l'ai sermonnée.

_Et j'ai tout compris !

_C'est parfait alors, sourit Loki en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

_Ne plus frapper les autres parce que sinon Daddy doit aller s'excuser, il doit faire des autographes et Ata est jaloux ! fit elle avec un air provocateur en direction de Tony.

_Ouh, c'est bas ça, chérie. Très bas...

_J'apprend toujours beaucoup de chose de vous deux quand vous vous chamaillez. »

Abigail et Tony ne faisaient que se chercher des noises continuellement et Loki se retrouvait souvent en médiateur ou en confident. Chacun lâchant, plus ou moins volontairement, ce qu'il fallait plus ou moins divulguer. C'était comique dans un sens et pimentait leur vie dans une routine agréable. Ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Tony les regarda, son sourire s'agrandissant petit à petit, semblant retomber amoureux de son homme et de leur fille. Une seule ombre pour ternir un tableur pourtant si lumineux.

Il vieillissait petit à petit, en même temps que Abigail grandissait, seul Loki échappait inlassablement à la prise du temps. Toujours aussi jeune qu'au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, là où Tony voyait apparaître des rides. Cela inquiétait Tony dans les moments où la mélancolie faisait surface : la peur de ne pas voir Abigail devenir quelqu'un, qu'il ne parte.

Ils avaient cru qu'elle grandirait comme un humain, et Tony avait eut peur. Loki lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas la longévité aussi courte que lui mais pensait que sa croissance se ferait sur cette période et serait, à juste titre, plus longue. Ils avaient été surpris de la voir grandir rapidement, plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient espérés et Loki avait émit l'hypothèse que ce soit ses gênes de Jötnar, lui-même s'étant retrouvé plus grand, plus rapidement que Thor quand ils avaient été élevés ensembles. Cela avait soulagé Tony, même s'il craignait toujours de partir trop vite.

« Daddy ! On peut aller dehors ?

_Et pourquoi je devrais te faire ce plaisir, Ironfoot ?

_Pour ça ! Tu te moques de moi, je mérite une compensation.

_Qui est ? demanda Loki en penchant sa tête.

_Une glace ! »

Tony mima son indignation et prit sa fille dans ses bras, son amant par la taille et les entraîna vers l'étage, s'arrêtant quand une violente secousse se fit sentir soudainement. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard inquiet, JARVIS se faisant entendre.

« Monsieur, le Dieu Thor se trouve dans le salon. Il est accompagné.

_Thor ?! s'alarma Loki.

_Loki ! »

Il ne pu empêcher son amant de monter les marches à la volée, le laissant avec Abigail qui s'agitait. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet mais il sourit, l'emmenant en haut. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le salon, portés par la voix élevée de Loki. Tony reconnu Thor, qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil, et à côté de lui, une femme d'âge mur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il devina cependant, à l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec Loki, qu'il devait s'agir de sa mère. Cela le laissa sur le cul, n'osant même pas intervenir.

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin ! Tu nous as tellement manqué, Loki.

_Encore une fois, que faites-vous là ?

_Loki… Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles. »

Il s'écarta de la femme, les sourcils froncés : Tony savait qu'il n'était pas en colère mais vexé et mécontent. Il regarda Thor, ses sourcils se fronçant d'autant plus.

« N'avais-je pas été clair ? Que je ne voulais plus avoir aucun lien avec vous sitôt que j'aurai quitté Asgard ?

_Tu voulais des réponses, nous venons t'en donner, avança calmement Thor, rigide comme un piquet.

_Oh. C'est donc pour cela cette petite délégation… Charmant. Mais je me retrouve déçu de ne pas voir le principal acteur. »

Tony roula des yeux et son regard tomba sur son plafond. Son magnifique plafond. Fracassé.

« C'est une manie chez vous de passer par le toit ? Deux fois que tu te ramènes chez moi et deux fois que tu fais un trou dedans ! »

Thor sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et leva les yeux sur les faits, visiblement troublé qu'on lui parle de cette manière pour son arrivée. La femme à ses côtés eut un rire gêné et s'approcha, souriante.

« Pardonnez cette dégradation, le Bifrost n'a jamais été un passage en finesse d'un monde à l'autre. Peut-être Thor pourra-t-il réparer cela ?

_Tout est pardonné à une telle femme, mais la prochaine fois qu'il passe, atterrir un peu plus loin serait apprécié, Madame. J'ai du mal à expliquer ce genre de sinistres aux gars chargés de le retaper. »

Il baisa la main de ce qu'il considérait être la mère de Loki, entendant ce dernier lâcher un « Je n'y crois pas » suivit de Abigail qui chuchotait « Il est jaloux ! » dans son oreille.

« Vous parlez bien, c'est appréciable, Anthony, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle, son regard allant d'Abigail à lui, régulièrement.

_Tony Stark, Madame.

_Appelez-moi Frigga, elle se pencha alors vers Abigail qui ne semblait pas intimidée le moins du monde. Et toi ?

_Abigail Ysabrylla Stark, Madame ! »

Frigga sourit, se tournant vers Loki dans un mouvement enjoué. Toute la fierté pour son fils transparaissait dans son regard et Tony se demandait comment il pouvait rester aussi froid. Elle l'aimait, cela se ressentait mais lui ne semblait en tirer que les mauvaises choses pour les étaler plus largement. Cependant, toute la joie qui semblait habiter Frigga sembla retomber quand elle reprit la parole :

« Ton Père n'a pas pu venir. »

Loki grinça des dents au titre employé, se tournant vers la baie vitrée.

« Je vois, finit-il par cracher.

_Ne sois pas si remonté, Loki. Il serait venu s'il avait pu.

_En huit ans, je suppose que oui, il a du être occupé tous les jours. Ah, mais j'oubliais combien huit ans sont courts quand on vit à Asgard. Tony, mène Abigail dans sa chambre. »

Il hocha de la tête, faisant taire les protestations de celle-ci, rapidement. Il faillit désobéir devant l'air triste de Frigga qui voulait visiblement profiter de sa petite fille, mais considérant la conversation, il préférait la laisser en-dehors de tout ça. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Abigail sautant sur le tapis rouge.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ?

_Ma chérie, c'est un peu compliqué avec Ata et ses parents, tu le sais. Et la discussion va être difficile pour tout le monde, il veut juste que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise à cause de ça.

_Mais c'est la première fois que je les vois ! fit-elle, visiblement excitée par l'idée.

_Avant qu'ils ne partent je viendrais te chercher, d'accord ? Mais en attendant, tu ne sors pas, et JARVIS, je t'interdis de lui montrer les vidéos du salon. »

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à sa fille qui fit son innocente, il savait pourtant qu'elle y avait pensé, mais hocha finalement de la tête. Elle ne désobéirait pas cette fois ça, comprenant bien que cela risquait d'énerver ses parents et de les décevoir.

Sereinement, il retourna au salon, surpris de voir qu'ils semblaient l'attendre.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, faussement enjoué.

_Absolument rien, Tony, le rassura Frigga. »

Il se glissa jusqu'à Loki, toujours obstinément entrain de regarder l'extérieur, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui chuchotant que cela se passerait bien, puis le força simplement à regarder sa mère et son frère.

« Es-tu prêt à entendre nos explications ?

_Pas réellement. Vous n'allez me donner qu'une approximation de la vérité, ce que lui vous a raconté, omettant certainement ce qui le gênait.

_Ne dis pas cela, Loki ! Père ne mentirait pas là-dessus.

_Ha…

_Loki, je sais ce que mon mari a voulu faire quand il t'a prit à Jotunheim après la guerre. Sauver un enfant d'une mort certaine et l'élever comme son fils.

_Noble de sa part.

_Nous vous avons aimés de la même manière, et élevé ainsi. Crois-tu que je te mentirais ?

_Vous ne mentez pas, Frigga.

_Loki, gronda Tony.

_Mais m'avez-vous élevé dans l'attente de la révélation sur mon engeance ? Non. Avez-vous seulement pensé à me révéler mon identité un jour ?

_Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment, le moment où tu pourrais l'accepter sans tomber dans la tristesse ou l'incompréhension !

_Et pourquoi n'était-ce jamais le moment ? »

Tony regarda Loki qui arborait un sourire infiniment triste. Ce n'était même pas une réelle question, juste un fait qu'il voulait mettre en avant, pour faire comprendre leurs propres erreurs à Frigga.

« Parce que vous avez toujours, Thor et toi, détesté les Jötnar, je le sais Loki.

_Et à qui la faute si je déteste ma propre race ?

_Cesse de les accuser Loki ! cria Thor. Qui t'a élevé ? Qui t'a protégé ? Offert un toit ?!

_QUI M'A MENTI ? QUI A FAIT DE MA VIE UN ENFER PAR MA SIMPLE EXISTENCE ? JE N'ETAIT RIEN, PAS UN PRINCE ? PAS MEME TON OMBRE, THOR ! TOUT CA PARCE QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS A MA PLACE ! »

hurla Loki en réponse, se calmant l'instant d'après mais la douleur se lisant dans ses yeux. Il repoussa la main que Tony posa sur son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve plus.

« On ne prend pas une mule pour en faire un cheval de guerre Thor. On ne la berce pas de douces illusions vouées à l'échec ! On ne fait pas haïr son propre peuple à une personne quand on aime quelqu'un, Thor. Que crois tu que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai vu ma fille naître bleue ? L'être que je chérissais avant même de l'avoir connu ? Bleue, comme eux ? Comment tu crois que je me suis sentis quand, en la touchant, j'ai pris leur couleur ? Que crois tu que j'ai ressenti, comprenant que j'étais le monstre dont les enfants ont peur la nuit ? Que je n'étais rien de tout ce que j'avais cru pendant ce millénaire à tes côtés ? »

Il recula, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'être approché jusqu'à Thor, et retourna auprès de Tony qui passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« Je suis désolée, Loki, que ce soit passé ainsi. Nous aurions dû voir les choses autrement et mieux comprendre la situation.

_Ce n'est pas le temps des remords.

_Que veux-tu, Loki, pour que nous puissions retrouver la relation que nous avions ?

_Rien. Je vous ai demandé, en temps que fils, de ne pas venir. Vous êtes là. Je vous demanderai de partir à nouveau.

_Loki…

_Je souhaiterais cependant savoir quelque chose.

_Qui est ? s'inquiéta Frigga.

_Je suis bien le fils de Laufey ?

_... Tu l'es, en effet. »

Il rit et s'éclipsa, laissant Tony seul avec ce qui aurait du être sa belle-famille. Un silence étrange qui n'avait rien de gênant pour autant. Les deux l'observait, mais l'habitude d'être la cible de tout les regards prit le dessus : il se mit à sourire naturellement dans leur direction, invitant ses invités à parler s'ils en ressentaient le besoin. Il ne se hasarda pas à les faire s'asseoir, connaissant son aimé qui voulait les chasser de la maison le plus rapidement possible.

« Dans son malheur, je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait rencontré. Occupez-vous bien de lui.

_Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame.

_Vous ne semblez pas craindre votre situation comparée à la sienne, ne regrettez-vous pas son immortalité ?

_Non, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a attiré dans ses filets, en me promettant les connaissances d'une vie presque immortelle en échange des miennes, bien pauvre en comparaison, je sais que je mourai avant lui, et c'est plutôt pour lui et Abigail que je m'inquiète.

_Ne sois pas si sombre. »

Tony se tourna vers Loki qui revenait, Abby dans ses bras, offrant un grand sourire à l'assemblée. Elle descendit et sautilla jusqu'à Frigga, entamant la conversation avec elle alors que Loki entraînait Tony à l'écart. Ils observèrent le phénomène de leur fille en interaction avec Frigga et Thor, ce dernier en total désarroi devant la gamine qui babillait sans s'arrêter pour respirer.

« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

_Abigail devrait aller avec eux.

_Pardon ? s'étonna Tony avec franchise.

_Ecoute-moi, Abigail peut vivre jusqu'à mille ans, peut-être plus. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se mêle à d'autres immortels.

_Tu la laisserais aller là-bas ?

_Nous finirons par mourir, tu le sais autant que moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera ici, si ce n'est que des souvenirs et des regrets ? Non. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il faut qu'elle ait un lien avec eux. Même minime, qu'elle puisse se retourner le moment venu.

_Je reformule : tu la laisserais aller seule là-bas ? Tu ne veux pas y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

_... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, confirma Loki avec une voix étranglée.

_Mais tu ne veux pas y retourner. »

Loki hocha de la tête, Tony venant l'embrasser sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il caressa sa joue et décréta calmement :

« Je vais y aller. »

Loki baissa les yeux, rassurant Tony qui se demandait s'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance ou non, mais il y avait visiblement pensé, cela lui faisait plaisir, même s'il tentait de trouver une solution autre.

« Je veux accompagner ma fille, et ça se passera bien.

_Tony, tu as des affaires à régler ici.

_Un jour sans moi ne va pas les tuer. Et de toute manière, tu ne veux pas y aller, je ne vais pas te forcer. »

Une idée le traversa et il rit dans son cou, surprenant Loki qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Tu vois, j'aurai réussi à voir Asgard, même si je suis humain. »

Il sentit Loki sourire et se détacha alors de lui, une dernière caresse sur sa joue, attrapant sa main, naturellement. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Abigail qui semblait surexcitée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans notre dos ?

_Daddy ! Ata ! Je veux aller à Asgard !

_Tu veux, répéta Tony avec un regard à Loki qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi pas ?

_Qu'en penses-tu, Loki ? demanda Frigga.

_S'il vient avec elle, cela me va.

_ATA ! »

Enchantée, elle sauta dans les bras de son père, qui la serra avec amour, Tony n'interféra pas, appréciant simplement de la voir heureuse par une chose si simple. Elle se recula à peine et en jouant avec ses cheveux noirs, elle demanda :

« Tu viens avec nous ?

_Non, ma princesse. Je reste ici.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il faut garder la maison et que je n'aime pas ce monde. Mais tu vas adorer, et tu vas être avec Daddy. Profites-en. D'accord ? Et tu devras faire extrêmement attention, Princesse, jamais tu ne dois leur montrer ta peau bleue, d'accord ? Seulement à Frigga, Thor, Odin et Daddy. Uniquement eux.»

L'air contrarié, elle hocha tout de même de la tête. Doucement, elle posa un bisou sur la joue de Loki qui la reposa. Abigail prit la main de Tony et le tira avec hâte vers Frigga.

« Nous y allons alors.

_Ton armure, Tony.

_Tu crois ?

_Pour le Bifrost, assura Loki. »

Tony fut suspicieux mais alla la chercher, rapidement. Il revint, réceptionnant un boulet de canon nommé Abigail avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait et sans la blesser. Elle frappa avec insistance sur le casque, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève et l'embrassa sur le front, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait dans l'armure. Ce n'était jamais sans raison qu'il le faisait et elle trouvait dans ce geste un moyen de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était forcé de revenir pour lui rendre son bisou. Tony réussi à un obtenir un autre de Loki, qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur et remit son casque.

Thor s'approcha alors, tendant les bras vers Abigail qui semblait réfléchir à la proposition, pendant que Loki se tendait derrière eux. Le blond s'expliqua alors, presque sur la défensive :

« J'ai l'habitude du Bifrost, vous non. Je peux la porter sans risquer qu'elle ne tombe et subisse de quelconques blessures.

_C'est violent ce truc ?

_Assez.

_Elle va le supporter ? s'inquiéta Tony.

_Elle oui, vous moins, c'est pour cette raison que porter votre armure est nécessaire. »

Il hocha de la tête et s'approcha d'eux, donnant Abigail avec douceur à Thor, ce dernier ne sachant pas comment la tenir. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec assurance et leva le pouce en direction de Loki qui s'était avancé.

« Tout va bien ! On peut y aller !

_Restez proche de nous, Tony. » recommanda Frigga. Tony acquiesça et se rapprocha d'eux, un dernier signe en direction de Loki qui ne le lui rendit pas, le visage fermé.

Une violente lumière blanche le força à fermer les yeux et il manqua de s'effondrer quand une pression l'emprisonna, comme bloqué à des miles sous l'eau. Il chercha à respirer, vainement, l'air emplissant déjà ses poumons. Il s'effondra au sol peu après, cloué littéralement au sol, ses membres tremblants et son armure s'affolant sur ses signes vitaux. Tony n'arriva pas à se concentrer dessus, cherchant essentiellement à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. JARVIS ne parlait pas, l'armure étant simplement sur la batterie et sans contact avec le central, il s'en inquiéterait au retour. Quand il fut certain que ses os n'allaient pas se briser, il releva la tête, s'apercevant enfin qu'Abigail se tenait devant elle, fortement inquiète, la main sur son casque. Un coup d'œil à ses stat et à l'air ambiant, Tony se décida à l'enlever, pour la rassurer.

« Tu vas bien ?

_Ca peut aller. Et toi, rien de mal ma princesse ?

_Tout bien ! Thor m'a retenu !

_Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien? » s'inquiéta Frigga en le regardant se relever, et visiblement prête à l'aider. Il secoua la main avec un sourire, inspirant lourdement. Son armure avait signalé que l'oxygène était plus rare que sur Terre et la pression plus importante, cependant, il pouvait encore bouger et respirer, c'était le plus important et après la force qu'avait absorbé l'armure, il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir encore des jambes.

« Oui, je dois juste m'acclimater. Allons-y, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps malgré cela.

_Rejoignons Père alors. »

Tony voulut prendre Abigail dans ses bras, mais fut simplement incapable de la relever. Il lui sourit d'un air coupable et elle lui tendit simplement la main. Il la prit et se mirent à marcher, assez difficilement pour les deux, la petite semblait plus à l'aise que lui cependant. Tony prit alors conscience du paysage qui l'entourait, du ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Loki ne lui avait pas menti, mais étrangement cela lui fit moins d'effet qu'il n'aurait pensé.

L'or, aussi brillant fut-il, lui paraissait terne dans son gigantisme. C'était immense, plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais construire mais l'envie de dépasser cela le traversa furtivement. Il sourit et se promis d'en parler avec Loki dès qu'il rentrerait. Abigail papillonnait autant qu'elle le pouvait, écoutant distraitement ce que disaient Frigga et Thor, s'abreuvant du paysage plus que de leur parole.

Il se surprit à avoir peur, sentant qu'elle était attirée par ce monde, il craignait que sa découverte ne la pousse à les quitter rapidement. Elle était encore jeune, il le savait, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants et partirait certainement plus vite que les autres.

Ils entrèrent dans le palais, Tony se sentant plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru, amusé des réactions hâtives des citoyens devant leur Reine et Prince. Sur Terre, personne n'agissait avec cette retenue devant des êtres connus et appréciés, l'humain se tourna vers Thor qui répondait avec un sourire à des guerriers.

« Tu n'es pas devenu Roi au final ?

_Non, fit le blond en se refrognant. Sans Loki je ne me sentais pas capable d'assumer tout cela, il avait raison et je l'ai compris.

_Ce moment viendra plus tard, assura joyeusement Frigga qui portait Abigail.

_Pour sûr ! »

La Reine les invita à changer de direction, Thor et Tony étant partis pour passer par le trône. Ils la suivirent en silence, l'humain écoutant distraitement la discussion de sa fille et sa grand-mère.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda finalement Thor, à voix basse.

_Bien. Très bien même, quand vous n'apparaissez pas. Ne le prends pas mal, Blondie, j'ai rien contre toi, mais lui ne veut pas vous voir.

_J'ai cru comprendre.

_Il faudra que vous en parliez. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous rafistoler à distance.

_Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'il réagisse de cette manière » avoua le dieu en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Tony haussa des épaules, ne pouvant rien lui dire contre la volonté de son aimé. Et Loki ne supporterait qu'il reporte ses propos de cette manière. Passé la porte des appartements royaux, Abigail sauta des bras de Frigga pour la laisser aller chercher son mari et immédiatement, la petite s'accapara l'attention de son oncle, posant toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, lui laissant plus où moins le temps de répondre.

Il ne savait pas comment faire, ni même comment réagir avec l'esprit vif d'Abby et cela était amusant à voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement quand Odin arriva. Il fut impressionnant au premier abord, avec son cache-œil, sa lourde armure et sa lance, mais rapidement, Tony fut rasséréné par son visage bonhomme qui s'illumina en voyant sa petite princesse. Son œil bleu se posa enfin sur lui, l'humain ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Bienvenue à Asgard. »

* * *

Tony tapota le bras de Thor pour qu'il le lâche. Se faire porter à son âge avait quelque chose de gênant. Il le remercia doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Abigail qui somnolait dans les bras du blond. Ils avaient reprit le Bifrost et Thor avait proposé de les raccompagner pour éviter tout accident. Rapidement, le dieu repartit les laissant à quelques pas de la villa. Tony entra et alla déposer sa fille dans son lit, avec douceur. Il retrouva Loki dans leur chambre, assis sur le lit, l'attendant visiblement. Tony quitta son armure et vint l'embrasser.

« Comment cela s'est passé ?

_Tu étais inquiet ?

_Un peu.

_Ca s'est très bien passé. Abby a été sage, personne n'a vu sa peau, le Papy l'a bien pris.

_Papy ? s'offusqua Loki, les yeux grand ouverts.

_Odin est un papy gâteau. Tu l'aurais vu sourire quand elle lui parlait. »

Loki se mua dans le silence et la réflexion, laissant à Tony tout le loisir de l'embrasser dans le cou en le serrant dans ses bras. Ca avait été une longue journée et il avait désespérément envie de lui et de sa présence.

« Il n'a rien dit de plus ?

_Qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Elle a l'étoffe d'une reine d'après lui.

_Pff…

_Ne râle pas. Ils nous ont très bien accueillis et semblaient soulagés d'avoir des nouvelles.

_Et pour toi, qu'on-t-il dit ?

_Rien de bien nouveau, que j'avais la prestance d'un dieu, que j'aurai mérité d'être Prince que-

_Menteur vantard ! fit Loki en le faisant tomber sur le lit.

_Je t'aime aussi, répondit simplement Tony. Mais plus sérieusement, il n'a rien dit. Juste demandé des nouvelles de toi et si tout se passait bien ici.

_D'accord.

_Par contre, il m'a parlé d'autre chose. »

Loki se figea contre lui, tirant un sourire à Tony qui baisa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il n'était pas en colère mais attendait que l'autre soit franc et avoue ce qu'il lui avait caché pendant huit années. Loki prit un temps de réflexion avant de s'expliquer :

« Je voulais en discuter avec toi, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Quand tu déprimais, tu t'isolais ou t'occupais d'Abby. Je ne pouvais pas te balancer l'idée comme cela. Je cherche toujours comment te l'annoncer sans que tu t'offusques.

_Comment ça ?

_Accepterais-tu de manger la pomme d'Idunn? De gagner une centaine d'années de vie ? Voir les autres humains mourir, tes amis compris tout ça pour quelques années de plus avec nous ? »

Tony se redressa, sourcils froncés. Odin lui avait parlé de la pomme, lui expliquant que Loki l'avait prise avant son départ, et voulait des nouvelles par rapport à cela. Tony se souvenait de leur utilité mais n'avait pas pensé que Loki l'avait gardé pour lui, aussi il ne sut comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la situation, vivre plus avec eux deux, et perdre tous les autres, proches et amis ? Cela avait quelque chose à la fois de délicieusement attirant et d'horrifiant en même temps. Il était conditionné à sa pensée humaine d'une vie de quatre-vingt ans et n'avait jamais espéré vivre plus, surtout avec son réacteur qui lui promettait une vie plus courte.

« Tony ?

_Je… Je réfléchis… Je croyais qu'elle était pour toi. Que tu la mangerais si tu sentais que tu ne pouvais supporter l'avenir mortel qui t'attendait… Pas que tu me proposes ça !

_Je vais déjà mourir des centenaires après toi, pourquoi voudrais-je prolonger cette période de souffrance ?

_Pour Abigail.

_Elle a des chances de mourir avant moi… »

Une ombre passa sur son visage et le souci se creusa à nouveau sur les traits de Tony. Rien n'était sûr avec elle, Tony avait une durée de vie faible, mais Loki ne savait pas de combien la sienne était, n'ayant pas étudié les Jötnar sur la question. Pour elle, 1000 ans l'attendaient, peut-être plus, peut-être moins alors que Loki estimait pouvoir vivre encore 500 ans à 1000 sans pomme. Tony n'attendrait peut-être pas le dixième de leur vie, il ne s'y résignait toujours pas. Loki le serra dans ses bras, semblant regretter d'avoir parlé. Tony, expira longuement avant de dévoiler sa pensé, la main dans ses cheveux :

« Même en la mangeant, je gagnerai quoi, cent années ?

_Grossièrement oui.

_C'est peu pour vous.

_Non ! Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, cent années de plus sont à prendre, et Abigail pense certainement la même chose.

_Mais ce n'est rien comparé à votre longévité !

_Qui s'en moque ? Tony, si je devais mourir demain, ne voudrais-tu pas que je reste un jour de plus avec toi ?

_Bien sûr que si !

_C'est la même chose pour notre fille et moi. Cent ans, c'est plus que nous ne pouvons espérer pour toi. »

Il se tut, glissant son nez dans son cou, avant de reprendre dans un murmure :

« Je ne peux te demander de le faire. Je sais que c'est difficile, un tel choix pour quelqu'un de mortel, mais… Réfléchis-y, je t'en conjure.

_Je réfléchirai là-dessus, je te le promets, Loki. »

Il le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant pour le rassurer avant de le faire basculer sur lui avec un sourire. Il ne voulait pas que la journée ce termine sur une note aussi pessimiste. Il lui raconta leur rencontre avec Odin, lui donnant tous les détails possibles, ne cachant pas les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré à Asgard.

« Je crois qu'elle voudra y retourner, conclu l'humain en riant devant l'air déconfit de son aimé.

_J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'en garde pas un si bon souvenir.

_Ils ont été vraiment gentils et compréhensifs. Frigga veut la revoir elle aussi.

_Si tu ne te sens pas d'y aller, elle n'ira pas, fit le dieu, sombrement.

_Je vais améliorer l'armure, JARVIS n'arrive pas à me joindre de là-bas, il faut que j'arrange ça, et j'améliorerai sa résistance. Il faut qu'elle s'épanouisse là-bas. C'est important.

_Hum… C'est très ironique…

_De quoi ?

_Que ce soit toi qui lui fasses découvrir Asgard. »

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de sourire en le serrant contre lui. Ca l'était, mais ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Ce monde l'attirait aussi, et si Loki avait voulu y retourner, peut-être aurait-il accepté pour les dernières années de vies qui l'attendaient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il se contenterait de jouer les touristes avec sa fille, un autre moment avec elle qui les rapprocheraient. Il trouvait dommage que Loki ne puisse partager ce moment avec eux mais comprenait son choix.

« Tu sais quoi ?

_Hum ?

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ces casques à corne immondes. Et m'a aussi demandé si tu en possédais un.

_Et ?

_J'ai promis que jamais tu ne pourras avoir si mauvais goût !

_Merci d'avoir protégé sa vision de moi. »

Il rit, tentant d'abord de se retenir avant de se serrer contre Tony pour contrôler son fou rire. L'humain l'accompagna, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, fort de leur amour.

* * *

Le vent glacial gifla sa joue avec intensité, agressif. Cela ne la dérangea pas pour autant, immobile et droite. Elle observait le palais depuis un moment déjà, attendant le moment où elle serait totalement prête pour ce qui suivrait. Portant une main à son oreillette, elle rapprocha le micro de sa bouche.

« JARV' ? cria-t-elle dans la furie des éléments.

_Je t'entends, pas la peine de crier.

_Parfait, je vais y aller, assures-toi que ma combinaison est encore chargée.

_A 100%. Quoi d'autre ?

_Surveille chacun de leurs mots, vérifie tout avec les infos qu'on a sur eux. Je veux gagner, coûte que coûte. Je gagnerai.

_Si tu es si sûre de toi, pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse ces recherches en même temps ?

_Ne joue pas avec moi, JARV', sourit-elle néanmoins. Au cas où, s'ils me piègent, je veux pouvoir me retourner.

_Très bien. Je te donnerai les données par oral ?

_Ouaip, baisse le son de 20% quand je me retrouverai avec eux, je ne pense pas que leur ouïe soit accrue mais rien ne sert de mettre le son aussi fort. Tu sais quoi faire si ça se passe mal ?

_N'oublie pas tes gants et tout se passera bien, Abigail. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé de cette manière. »

D'un coup nostalgique, elle retira sa main et soupira une dernière fois avant de se mettre en marche. Le sol craquait sous ses pas, mais elle continua à marcher vaillamment, tête haute. Elle portait sa première combinaison, celle que son père et elle-même avaient travaillée longuement. Depuis elle l'avait modifiée et améliorée mais toute sa force résidait dans sa création conjointe avec Tony.

La porter lui donnait une plus de courage et de force. Courage parce que les souvenirs autour de cette combinaison restaient gravés en elle à chaque sortie et force car elle était issue de la meilleur technologie Stark. Iron Man était mort avec Tony mais elle utilisait une technologie semblable, améliorée mais sur les même bases.

Etonnamment, elle croisa des habitants, peu couverts mais qui prirent le temps de l'observer, l'air menaçants. Elle les salua, chacun d'eux, d'un petit geste de tête, continuant son chemin. Aucun ne vint l'arrêter, comme aucun ne vint lui parler et plus elle avançait, plus il semblait en venir. Abigail, pour en avoir parlé avec son oncle, savait que peu d'étrangers s'aventuraient dans leur contrée, aussi il y avait de quoi s'intéresser à une inconnue ressemblant autant aux dieux d'Asgard, leurs ennemis de toujours. Cependant elle avait un but et rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir : la démarche conquérante, elle poussa les portes du palais gelé. Le silence lui fit face, ainsi que deux gardes, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Halte-là.

_Je viens voir le Roi Laufey.

_Et tu crois pouvoir entrer comme ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et hocha de la tête une fois avant d'enclencher ses réacteurs d'un mouvement. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel, poussée par la force sous ses pieds et mains et fonça jusqu'à la dernière porte qui la séparait de Laufey.

Le battant de métal céda à la pression qu'elle apporta, conjuguée à la chaleur les réacteurs produisaient. Le Hall était immense, étrangement rempli de Jötnar qui se retournèrent tous vers sa silhouette mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, le vieux Jötunn assit royalement sur son trône de glace.

Baissant en altitude, elle s'approcha, détruisant les lances des gardes et pics glacés d'un rayon d'énergie. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, elle se laissa tomber, appréciant que ses bottes amortissent la chute comme elle l'avait prévu. Voyant les gardes arriver, elle leva la main et commença :

« Laufey ! Je suis venue prendre ce qui m'est dû.

_Et qui es-tu pour réclamer des choses à un Roi ?

_Je me nomme Abigail Ysabrylla Stark ! Fille d'Anthony Edward Stark sauveur de Midgard, et de Loki, Dieu des Mensonges et Prince d'Asgard. Et je viens prendre ta place, Laufey, Roi de Jotunheim !

_Ma place ? Ha ! »

Il se leva, sa taille ne parvenant pas à affecter Abigail qui bomba fièrement le torse de pouvoir se mesurer à cet être imposant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une demi Ase vient faire ici ? Je ne m'abaisserai pas à prendre le premier culotté parce que je n'ai pas eu d'héritier, petite.

_Je ne suis pas une simple femme, Laufey ! J'ai le droit de sang à ton trône, quand bien même as-tu abandonné mon père. Le sang qui coule en moi est à demi le tien, je ne saurai passer à côté de cela.

_Je n'ai aucun fils, petite. »

Elle rit, calmement et se recula d'un pas et se tourna vers la petite audience qui s'était formée. Levant les bras, comme si elle répondait à l'acclamation de la foule, elle laissa enfin le froid s'infiltrer en elle et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié la sensation de ses yeux changeant de couleur et avait prit l'habitude de fermer les yeux pour atténuer la désagréable sensation. Quand elle les rouvrit, le peuple semblait étonné, choqué et les murmures se propageaient.

Elle tourna lentement vers le roi qui la regardait intensément.

« Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?

_La vérité, Roi Laufey. Mon père avait beau être le Dieu des Mensonges, je ne l'ai pas suivi dans cette voie et je suis devant toi, pour reprendre ton règne, à la gloire du fils que tu as rejeté parce qu'il n'était qu'un avorton, un être chétif. »

Laufey s'approcha, calmement. Aucun garde ne se manifesta, le silence se faisant plus pesant encore.

« Je le croyais mort.

_Il a survécu après ta défaite. Odin l'a adopté, hébergé, élevé comme un fils, comme un prince.

_Le dieu disparu… »

Il parut prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle et son visage s'assombrit plus encore. Abigail lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et lâcha sur le ton de la confidence, pour que seul eux deux ne puisse écouter.

« Ta chance de vaincre Odin, de venger ton échec t'a échappé. Je suis venue pour restaurer la gloire de mon père.

_De quel côté es-tu, petite ?

_Ni du tien, ni du sien. Je veux vos deux Royaumes, et les obtiendrai. Pour Loki Stark. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les Jötnar qui ne regardaient qu'eux. Elle tendit la main en leur direction, le regard dur mais désigna d'un mouvement ample tous ceux présents comme une invitation.

« Qu'ai-je sous les yeux si ce n'est un peuple qui se cache ? Des misérables qui ruminent les défaites ? C'est donc ainsi que tu diriges un peuple de guerriers ? De forces de la nature ? Regarde les, Laufey, grand Roi que tu crois être, ils ont peur. Peur que ton bellicisme ne les fasse tuer à nouveau, parce que tu ressasses les temps passés en espérant qu'ils reviennent un jour. L'univers évolue et tu les repousses plus bas encore. »

Elle claqua des doigts et des dizaines de clones apparurent, encerclant les Jötnar.

« Je viens d'un monde où la magie n'existe pas. »

Sa voie résonnait, forte et imprégné de confiance, les clones répétant ses mots d'un ensemble parfait. D'un autre claquement de doigt, elle s'éleva dans les airs toujours froids et se plaça au-dessus de Laufey, de fait qu'il soit inférieur à elle depuis le moment où elle avait capté l'auditoire.

« Je suis issue d'un monde où la technologie n'a pas de sens ! Ce n'est qu'en combinant les choses que nous surpassons l'ancien et je suis là pour vous faire évoluer et vous débarrasser de ce qui vous maintient à une vie médiocre. De celui qui vous enchaîne à rester éternellement les monstres et ceux que l'on tue pour le renom. »

L'approbation du peuple était nécessaire, sachant d'ores et déjà comment prendre la tête de Jotunheim, mais sa vengeance ne devait pas se faire au dépend de la petite gent. Il fallait qu'elle respecte leurs traditions mais qu'elle soit aussi la nouvelle régente qu'ils aient envie de suivre.

« Je fais cela pour mon Père, pour l'enfant abandonné mais sachez que j'ai des projets. Des projets qui vous feront sortir de l'ombre, qui vous élèverons aussi haut que les Ases. Mais avant cela… »

Les clones disparurent et elle redescendit, tournée vers Laufey dont le regard rouge brillait de colère. Elle pointa son doigt en sa direction, retrouvant sa peau d'humaine par l'occasion et déclara dans un hurlement satisfait.

Enfin elle y était.

« Laufey ! Je te défie. Que ta défaite me procure le pouvoir dont tu as si mal fait usage ! »

* * *

« Combien de batterie, JARV' ?

_79%.

_Pas mal, je m'attendais à moins.

_Ton bras, il faudra le soigner.

_Après Thor, c'est juste une contusion.

_Il était proche du zéro absolu.

_Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai mal… je n'ose imaginer son toucher sur une autre race. Heureusement que je suis sa petite-fille.

_Rectification, heureusement que tu portais ta combinaison et que je régulais la température que tu subissais.

_Si tu travaillais aussi bien que tu le penses, JARV', je n'aurais pas mal. »

Elle s'amusa du silence qui en suivit, regrettant alors que JARVIS n'ait pas été humain. Elle l'adorait, autant qu'on pouvait adorer un ami, mais déplorait parfois son absence de corps. Elle avait rêvé que Tony se décide à créer un robot pour y placer JARVIS et l'avait redouté, car elle avait sa propre idée de ce qu'aurait pu être JARVIS. De toute manière, Tony s'y était toujours refusé, mais en ces temps derniers, elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras.

La demi déesse sortit enfin des chemins d'Yggdrasil, les doigts entrelacés avec les bagues de ses parents passés dans une chaîne autour de son cou. Elle caressait doucement les gravures, leurs trois noms reliés par le métal et les enchantements. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Asgard, concentrée sur ses proches plus que sur la famille éloignée. Elle les avait aimé durant longtemps mais traversait à présent une passe que JARVIS surnommait moqueusement son « adolescence » où elle prenait conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas si lumineux qu'ils voulaient s'en donner l'air.

Une légère rancœur que Loki lui avait dit d'oublier, car ce n'était pas la sienne, mais qui logeait pourtant au creux de sa poitrine, poids qui n'allait pas en s'allégeant. Ses parents n'étaient pas blancs non plus mais ils restaient ses pères. Elle rejoignit le pont « arc-en-ciel » comme elle l'avait toujours nommé et rejoignit le Palais doré, saluant certains dieux qui la reconnaissaient. Abigail n'avait jamais caché son ascendance et la portait avec fierté, la défendant bec et ongles à celui qui osait en dire du mal. Elle avait déjà des conflits avec la reine actuelle à ce sujet mais veillait à rester polie et courtoise avec cette dernière pour son mari, qu'Abigail appréciait encore.

« Abigail. »

Elle reconnu la voix posée d'Heimdall qui l'avait rattrapée sans bruit et lui sourit, heureuse de le revoir. Il faisait partie des dieux qu'elle appréciait et avec lesquels elle entretenait de bonnes relations Petite, elle avait tout essayé pour le surprendre, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait gagner contre lui. Il n'avait jamais dit du mal de Loki ou de Tony, simplement les faits et grâce à sa surveillance terrestre, elle arrivait à avoir de grandes et animées (surtout de son côté) discussion sur les avancées de Midgard, sur les nouveautés et sur les mouvements mondiaux, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire avec personne d'autre. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait une profonde affection, certainement un sentiment plus fort mais qu'elle gardait précieusement enfoui en elle, secret, consciente qu'il ne serait jamais réciproque. Abigail voulu s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras, par habitude, mais il s'inclina devant elle.

« Ou devrais-je dire, Abigail Reine de Jotunheim ? »

Un rire lui échappa alors qu'elle frappait sans force son épaule et le forçait à se relever. Il accepta son accolade, toujours avec la même rigidité et forçait Abigail à réessayer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était son seul moyen de l'embêter un peu, lui qui voyait tout.

« Ne soit pas si formel, tu m'as vu grandir, et je viens juste d'être Reine.

_Je ne savais pas pour cette envie de prendre la place qui t'était due.

_Oh… Disons qu'après la mort de Tony, je me suis rendue compte que je vivais dans un monde qui évoluait, mais que je restais la même. J'ai décidé de viser plus haut, là où j'évoluerai avec le monde. Et quoi de mieux pour démarrer qu'un monde inconnu où j'ai tout à apprendre ?

_Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses, Abigail, plus que beaucoup d'entre nous.

_Voyeur. »

Abigail apprécia le léger retroussement de ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le surnommait ainsi. Elle l'invita à continuer, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps pour aller voir son oncle. Heimdall prit de nouveau la parole, naturellement et sans gêne.

« Je ne vois plus Loki sur Midgard.

_Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus que tu le voies. La mort de Tony l'a affecté et il ne souhaitait pas que tu informes les autres de son état s'ils devaient le demander.

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de même ?

_J'adore savoir que tu me regardes, moi et rien que moi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire comme seul les Stark savent le faire alors qu'il secouait la tête. Elle avait toujours eut la tchatche mais elle se retrouvait de plus en plus désinvolte avec le temps. Fini la petite fille qui obéissait sagement à ses parents, elle n'avait plus personne pour lui dire quoi faire. Discutant un peu, ils rejoignirent la salle du trône où Thor était en train de parler avec ses amis. Abigail n'avait jamais retenu leurs noms et n'avait jamais fait l'effort : ils avaient toujours été sans intérêt pour elle et beaucoup trop injustes vis-à-vis de ses pères, considérant l'un comme un lâche et l'autre comme un faible.

« Mon Roi, appela le Gardien du Bifrost en approchant.

_Heimdall ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » fit Thor avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de ses amis : « Je vous laisse.

_Abigail est venue vous voir, je n'ai fait que l'accompagner. »

Thor se tourna vers elle, la regardant de haut en bas avant que son regard ne s'illumine.

« Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Tu as tant changé ! »

Il vint la serrer dans ses bras, chaleureusement, la jeune fille lui rendant son étreinte. Sa dernière visite remontait à ses cent cinquante huit ans. Elle était encore tout jeune à cette époque, encore adolescente alors qu'à présent elle avait enfin obtenu son apparence d'adulte qui la suivrait quelques décennies encore.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir autant changé !

_Tu es devenue une superbe jeune femme, Abigail. Mais ton visage a bien changé ! Plus je te regarde, plus tu me rappelles Loki cependant. A propos, comment va-t-il ?

_Il se repose.

_Lui arrive-t-il du mal ?

_La vieillesse, Thor, la chose que tu ne connais pas encore.

_Oh… Il refuse toujours de venir ici, n'est-ce pas.

_Toujours, il veut rester à Midgard jusqu'à la fin et têtu comme il est, il ne changera pas d'avis.

_Je vois… marmonna-t-il inquiet avant de reprendre, le plus calmement possible. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon royaume ?

_Une grande nouvelle, mon oncle. Et une proposition que tu devras prendre sérieusement.

_Toujours, mais que dis-tu d'aller nous asseoir ? »

Abigail accepta, regardant Heimdall s'éclipser discrètement. Elle lui adresse un signe de main, regrettant son départ mais suivit son oncle. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce lumineuse, la jeune femme allant se percher sur la rambarde pour pouvoir observer le paysage.

« Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses voir Père et Mère, ils sont partis voir Niflheim.

_Il n'y a pas de mal. Vont-ils bien ?

_Ils vont bien. Maintenant, dis-moi cette nouvelle ! »

Elle abandonna son observation d'Asgard pour se tourner vers Thor.

« Je suis devenue Reine, Thor.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Je suis la Reine Abigail de Jotunheim, mon Oncle. J'ai vaincu Laufey et, comme le veulent les lois de Jotunheim, et ai prit sa place. »

Il la regarda, sans voix avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudainement et qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle pour la serrer contre lui avec un rire tonitruant.

« Je n'ose y croire ! Tu as vaincu Laufey !

_Tu sembles excessivement heureux.

_Non, je suis incroyablement fier de toi ! Te rends-tu comptes ? C'est un grand guerrier contre qui tu as combattu. Si tu m'en avais parlé avant, je t'aurai déconseillé de tenter ta chance. Mais je t'ai encore une fois sous-estimée ! »

Elle apprécia sa franchise et se recula, lui expliquant rapidement la manière dont cela s'était passé mais aussi pourquoi. Il l'écouta sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise, attendant sa réaction.

« Qu'en pense Loki ? »

Son sourire disparut malgré toute sa volonté. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à son père, avant sa mort. Elle n'y pensait pas encore à cette époque, profitant de lui. Elle se ressaisit, ne pouvant pas révéler à Thor le décès de son frère. Loki le lui avait fait promettre, que personne ne l'apprenne à Asgard et elle s'y était tenue, préférant le pleurer seule.

« Il est fier, je suppose, je ne l'ai pas prévenu.

_Je vois. Tu vas devoir le quitter pour rejoindre ton Royaume à présent.

_Il devra l'accepter de toute manière, il se refuse à quitter Midgard.

_Bien entendu… Tu avais parlé de proposition me semble-t-il, de quoi s'agit-il ?

_Je veux devenir ta conseillère. »

Cette fois-ci, tous ses traits retombèrent dans une moue de surprise totale. Elle continua pour préciser son idée :

« Thor, je suis jeune certes, mais j'ai une multinationale à mon nom, je dirige un nombre d'employés conséquents, dès à présent, un royaume entier est à mes ordres, je connais Asgard aussi bien qu'un de tes sujets et connais, par le biais de Loki, toutes les autres contrées ainsi que leur coutumes. Je peux t'apporter beaucoup. Je veux reprendre la place que Loki a laissée vacante pour ma satisfaction. Je veux participer à l'évolution du monde qui a vu grandir mon père. J'ai d'ores et déjà poussé celui de Tony durant des centaines d'années, laisse-moi en faire de même avec Asgard. »

Abigail se tut, le laissant réfléchir, le regard fixement posé sur lui. Le roi d'Asgard fini par poser une main sur son épaule, la faisant frémir. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je connais tes capacités, Abigail Ysabrylla Stark, Reine de Jotunheim, fille de Loki, Dieu des Mensonges et d'Anthony Stark, sauveur de Midgard. J'accepte ta proposition car je ne vois en toi que l'envie de découvrir ce qui est à l'origine de ton père. C'est un but que je ne saurais dénigrer. »

Le soulagement l'emporta et elle ne put que le prendre dans ses bras.

Il voyait parfois juste.

Elle voulait ce Royaume pour son père, le Prince disparu, détesté par la plupart, pour montrer à tous qu'elle était fière de celui qui l'avait fait naître, mais pas seulement, et cela, Thor l'avait comprit, peut-être même avant elle.

« Merci, mon oncle. »

Elle n'était plus seule.

Elle avait trouvé sa place.

* * *

« Combien de temps JARV' ?

_Une heure. »

Elle se coiffa d'un tour de main et vérifia que tout était en ordre, rangé dans les boîtes, ne laissant que le moins important. La jeune femme fit le tour complet des chambres, vérifiant chaque recoin, s'attardant parfois dans les pièces chargées d'émotions.

Elle allait partir, quitter ce lieu maudit et aimé à la fois.

Quitter sa terre natale.

Laisser un monde mortel pour se construire une deuxième fois, là où le temps ne la ferait plus souffrir.

Silencieusement, elle se rendit au jardin et s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre, celui que Loki adorait après la mort de Tony. Celui en face de son tombeau. Aujourd'hui, les deux s'y trouvaient : Tony l'avait fait construire plus grand que les standards pour que Loki l'y rejoigne à son propre trépas. Trois cent ans qu'elle vivait sans Loki et huit cent soixante-deux ans sans Tony. Si la mort de l'humain n'était pas passé inaperçue auprès de Thor et les autres, celle de Loki avait trouvé une discrétion bienvenue.

Pour la mort de Tony, Thor, Frigga et Odin étaient descendus, venus saluer une dernière fois l'Homme de Fer, qui avait réussi à venir jusqu'à Asgard, mais aussi le mari de leur fils. Jamais Abigail n'avait vu Loki aussi froissé et en colère de les voir arriver, ce jour où Tony les avait quitté. Dévoré par la tristesse, il n'avait rien contrôlé, et Abigail avait dû gérer sa première vraie crise de magie. Depuis, elle en avait vu d'autres, mais pas aussi violentes et incontrôlables que celle qui avait fait trembler jusqu'aux fondations de la villa, pourtant construite pour résister à des séismes. Durant les cinq cent années et demi où Loki apprit à vieillir, elle géra l'entreprise que lui avait laissé son père, bien qu'épaulée de Loki qui avait prit un coup de main pour gérer les affaires Midgardiennes. Il vieillissait, comme Tony avant lui, puis son tour vint aussi.

Abigail, à son chevet, avait accompagné son dernier parent jusqu'à son dernier souffle, comme ils avaient pu le faire pour Tony, et elle avait alimenté le sort qui empêchait Heimdall de les voir, jusqu'à le placer dans leur tombe et tracer de puissantes runes qui avaient les mêmes propriétés. Elle avait été la seule à pleurer son père, comme elle avait toujours su que cela se ferait. Elle les pleurait toujours.

Mécanique et magie la dévoraient entièrement, jusqu'à son essence même et l'avaient rendue surpuissante. En presque neuf cents années, la Stark Industrie avait augmenté son chiffre d'affaire de 300% et offert une technologie sans pareille à Midgard, toujours dans l'énergie verte. Ils étaient les leaders du marché, personne ne pouvait escompter leur faire de l'ombre.

C'était sans faille.

Elle n'avait que de faible son attachement et son humanité apparente, ce qui la poussait à aimer les autres.

Abigail était connue dans tout le globe pour être l'héritière Stark, celle qui avait surpassé ses prédécesseurs mais aussi pour être celle qu'ils nommaient l'« Immortelle ». Dans l'ère moderne où ils vivaient, ce n'était plus si rare, mais elle était la seule dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine de sa longévité, tous étaient surveillés par de puissantes organisations, mais elle seule avait toujours fait attention à ce que rien ne filtre.

Elle n'avait jamais caché sa longévité, et si certains croyaient encore à un canular, d'autres la pressaient de questions. A la demande de Tony et Loki, elle avait tu les mondes extérieurs et se contentait d'ignorer les curieux, ne parlant que de son entreprise. Rapidement, la solitude l'avait envahie. Hailey et Gabriel l'avaient quitté bien avant son père et les relations qu'elle entretenait avec les humains se terminaient toutes en un claquement de doigt.

La vie humaine passait si vite…

Même celle de Tony lui avait parue infime alors qu'il avait accepté la pomme, en leurs noms.

Cela n'avait pas été une réussite, l'homme supportant difficilement le monde en changement alors que lui-même ne bougeait pas, et il s'était refermé au monde extérieur, ne l'acceptant plus. A ce moment, elle avait reprit la compagnie, le laissant aux inventions, le surveillant dans son lent déclin, doublée de Loki qui avait fait de son mieux pour aider Tony à passer ce cap, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les quitte, d'une morte calme et digne, qu'il méritait après s'être battu des années durant.

Puis ils avaient continué à deux, le dieu des mensonges déchiré par la perte de Tony, ce qui le rongea bien plus qu'Abigail n'aurait cru possible. A parti de cet instant, elle avait su que tout serait différent.

Son monde tenait à deux personnes, il avait toujours tenu à ces deux hommes et soudainement, l'un d'entre eux n'était plus là, et ce à jamais. Grandir, il l'avait fallu, et cette épreuve l'avait rendue forte.

Maintenant que Loki n'était plus, et après trois cent ans de préparation, elle mettait fin à son existence terrestre. Laissant le passé ici, sur le sol de la douleur pour repartir vers de meilleures bases sans regret. Elle n'apportait avec elle que l'important : JARVIS, qui lui survivrait, et les constructions inachevées de son père et elle. Dans ses valises, les mémoires de Loki, sur la magie, le monde, l'espace et le temps qu'aucun humain n'aurait le temps de comprendre. Elles serviraient son peuple de même que la technologie de son père.

Le reste, elle le léguait à l'humanité, espérant qu'en son absence ils suivraient la bonne voie.

Plus rien à perdre et rien à gagner, tout l'attendait ailleurs et elle n'avait pas tout son temps : elle refusait la réelle immortalité, acceptant avec bonheur l'idée qu'un jour, sa tête cesserait de fourmiller d'idées, de propositions de tous genre. Le repos qu'avaient obtenu Tony et Loki bien avant elle.

« Abigail, il est l'heure. »

La jeune fille se leva, fit quelques pas jusqu'aux tombes pour poser un baiser sur la pierre froide.

« Adieu, Daddy, Ata… Je ne reviendrai plus… »

Elle ravala sa tristesse et ses larmes et traça des runes sur les pierres : rien ne devait agresser leur sommeil éternel sur Midgard, elles y veilleraient bien après ton propre trépas. Dans la villa, tous les robots restant s'activaient sous les ordres de JARVIS, poussant les quelques caisses dans un passage d'Yggdrasil qu'elle maintint ouvert le temps que tous passent puis elle se rendit devant l'ordinateur principal.

« JARVIS, transfère tes données sur la plateforme mobile. On se retrouve dans l'oreillette.

_Très bien. Transfert en court. »

Ses doigts traversant le clavier dont elle connaissait les touches par cœur, elle connecta son ordinateur à tous les appareils électriques allumés, portables ou non, par les ondes. Partout, tout le monde la verrait ou l'entendrait, personne n'échapperait à la nouvelle, la dernière qu'ils obtiendraient d'elle. Le transfert de son intendant informatique réussi, elle connecta la plateforme à son oreillette et s'assura que tout fonctionnait.

« Des pertes JARV' ?

_Non, Abigail, nous pouvons y aller.

_Parfait, c'est l'heure. »

Un soupir pour se calmer et elle appuya sur la touche qui lança la transmission. Abigail braqua son regard sur la caméra devant elle et commença à articuler, clairement, la traduction se faisant automatiquement en dessous d'elle :

« Ici Abigail Ysabrylla Stark, Dirigeante de la Stark Industrie. Ceci est un message à l'adresse de tous et sera mon dernier message. Je vous quitte, je quitte cette Terre que j'ai arpentée depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ma contribution est terminée : Je lègue mon empire à mes collaborateurs et l'électricité au monde. C'est vous qui devrez inventer à présent, jouer le tout pour le tout pour continuer à évoluer dans ce monde. J'emporte avec moi ce qui vous porterait préjudice ainsi que les travaux inachevés de mon père. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de livrer des travaux non terminés au monde qu'il aimait. Le nouveau départ, vous devez le créer de vos mains et les grands esprits ne manquent pas ici-bas. »

Elle prit une pose, pour réfléchir avant de conclure.

« Je crois au genre humain et sais que vous ne déshonorerez ni ce que nous avons construit, ni ce en quoi mon père a voulu croire. Ceci est un adieu, la lignée de Stark s'achève avec moi mais pas l'espoir. »

-FIN-

* * *

Ata : Possible manière de traduire « Papa » en slovène.

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des erreurs d'orthographe (je peux écrire Heimdall comme ça une fois et dix pages après l'écrire autrement sans m'en rendre compte, il en va pour tous les mots qui sortent de l'ordinaire ! Je suis du genre très tête en l'air…)

Sur ce j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, il me tenait à cœur, je me plaît à croire qu'il intéressera d'autres personnes que ma meilleure amie XD J'ai trouvé très intéressant de sortir du cadre habituel de l'Iron Frost et de créer Abigail (inspirée quelque peu par Abigail Hobb de la série TV "Hannibal"), un personne que j'apprécie vraiment. Puisque qu'on est dans les aveux : c'était un OS qui devaient se concentrer sur la relation Tony-Lady Loki, qui au final a une bonne moitié de place dans cet OS (J'aime Lady Loki, beaucoup trop) et qui devait faire hum... 3 pages ? Au final les idées ont affluées, l'envie que ces deux gugusses fondent une famille aussi et pis Abigail est arrivée dans ma tête et paf ! 52 pages word en Arial 9...

Bref ! Merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici !

J'apprécie les commentaires et je serait ravie d'y répondre !

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D


End file.
